Kathleen
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries fanfiction. Après la saison 7. Mariés depuis deux ans, Julia et William souhaitent avoir un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici une nouvelle fiction que je m'étais jurée de ne pas écrire ( pas assez de temps, de motivations, d'idée précise...) et finalement ma meilleure amie fan de Murdoch m'a fait du chantage affectif, bref, la voila, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue ! J'ai encore deux idées en tête, alors peut être qu'une autre suivra prochainement...peut être parce que à la base j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'écrire mais bon ;p _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Kathleen »

Titre : Kathleen

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages : Principalement Julia et William.

Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Mariés depuis deux ans, Julia et William souhaitent avoir un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire, tout revient a l'équipe de Murdoch, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

Le couple se préparait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Ce matin d'août était chaud et ensoleillé, pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle se trouvait dans son boudoir depuis un moment, sortant robes, chapeaux, jupes, chemises et chaussures de toutes les couleurs et formes. Elle en passait des dizaines avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur sa méridienne, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Julia, es-tu prête? Je t'attends en bas…Fit la voix de William de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ne se donna pourtant pas la peine de répondre, laissant un autre sanglot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Julia?

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur son époux vers qui elle ne leva même pas les yeux Il entra rapidement et vint lui prendre la main pour croiser son regard.

-Julia? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je…ne sais pas…quoi me mettre William, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le souk qui régnait autour d'elle avant de l'entendre renifler une fois encore et qu'il ne plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu comprends, je dois être parfaite.

-Tu es parfaite, quoique tu puisse porter.

-Tu es mon mari, grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, même en jupe bouffante et en corset tu me trouverai superbe.

-Parce que tu es superbe, dit-il en souriant.

Elle fit la moue et regarda alors le sol.

-Ecoute, lança William en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, je trouve que la jupe que tu porte en ce moment est très bien, tout comme ce chemisier, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts le dit chemisier pourtant encore ouvert, tu n'as à impressionner personne avec une robe hors de prix.

-Mais si par ma faute, nous…

-Ce ne sera certainement pas à cause d'un vêtement qu'ils nous ne donneront pas la garde d'un enfant. Ils le feront parce qu'ils verront quelle femme merveilleuse tu es.

-Ne crois-tu pas que si Dieu voulait nous donner un enfant il l'aurait déjà fait? Ca fait deux ans William, deux ans que nous essayons et je ne suis pas tombée enceinte, je ne le serai sans doute jamais. Si un miracle avait dû se produire ,se serait déjà arrivé, alors peut être est-ce un avertissement pour…

-Shhht, lança William en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres, je sais où ton résonnement te mène et je ne veux pas entendre cela. Nous ne choisissons pas cela, tu n'es pas tombée enceinte parce que tu ne le devais pas, c'est ainsi.

-Je le regrettes, j'aurai voulu te donner un enfant.

-Et tu le feras, même si tu ne l'as pas porté en toi, même si nous ne sommes pas ses parents biologiques, il sera notre enfant et je veux l'élever avec toi.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, très doucement, William caressa ses lèvres et sa joue avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour reprendre la parole.

-Tout va bien se passer Julia, ne doute pas tant de toi. Aujourd'hui nous allons rencontrer notre enfant et tout se passera comme cela doit se passer. Je serai à tes cotés à chaque seconde.

Elle acquiesça et il ne résista plus à l'envie de venir l'embrasser tendrement, puis, en s'éloignant un peu d'elle il lui sourit.

-Viens, lèves-toi, nous allons être en retard.

Ils se levèrent ainsi d'un même mouvement avant que William n'approche ses doigts des boutons de chemise de son épouse. Il les ferma doucement, un à un, sans même croiser son regard. Il l'entendit rire doucement et il consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers elle.

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-J'ai davantage l'habitude de te voir ouvrir ces boutons plutôt que de les fermer, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Eh bien peut être que ce soir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, remarquant les joues de son épouse se rosir doucement avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

-Merci William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, merci de me rassurer lorsque je doute de moi.

-Et je le ferai toujours.

-Allons rencontrer notre enfant, il me tarde.

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce main dans la main, se mettant en route pour l'orphelinat , là où leur futur enfant les attendait déjà.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'orphelinat c'était passé dans le silence le plus absolu. Le couple ne se parlait pas, ni même n'échangeait le moindre regard. Il avait décidé six mois plus tôt d'engager une procédure d'adoption et ce jour là, ils allaient rencontrer leur enfant, pour la toute première fois. Leur rendez-vous leur permettrait de mettre en ordre tous les papiers nécessaires et d'avoir une première approche avec la directrice ainsi qu'avec l'enfant qu'ils choisiraient d'adopter. Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures déjà, un garçon, une fille, des frères et sœurs qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas séparer, peu leur importait. Ils voulaient simplement un bébé à dorloter, à couvrir de baisers, à élever comme leur propre enfant. Blond, brun, aux yeux bleus, verts, marrons, cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout comme son origine d'ailleurs. Ils se contrefichaient de savoir pourquoi cet enfant était abandonné, quels étaient ses parents, ils voulaient simplement tomber amoureux de lui, qu'il enroule leur cœurs autour de son tout petit doigt. Ils voulaient ressentir le coup de foudre au premier regard et l'aimer, infiniment.

Ainsi le fiacre ralentit l'allure sur les gravillons, pour venir s'arrêter devant une grande porte brune. William ouvrit la porte d'une main et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui. Il croisa son regard et lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Es-tu prête mon amour? Dit-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit Julia, et toi?

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la main de Julia qu'il tenait, puis, il quitta le fiacre, aussitôt suivi de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi devant le bâtiment, admirant la végétation luxuriante qui engloutissait une partie de la bâtisse, les volets en bois peints en verts, les hautes fenêtres, le mur clair. Puis, après un dernier regard, et une petite pression sur leurs doigts liés, ils montèrent les marches conduisant au perron pour tirer la sonnette d'entrée et voir la porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme blonde, souriante et amicale qui leur fit signe d'entrer.

* * *

La jeune femme les avaient guidé dans les couloirs sinueux et lumineux de l'orphelinat. St Georges était l'un des mieux réputé de tout Toronto et il y en avait des tas. Le couple Murdoch avait mis des jours pour le choisir, bien trop conscients de ce qu'il se passait parfois dans des endroits pareils.

Ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes avec la directrice de l'établissement, à parler de leur situation, de leurs emplois, des mesures qu'ils prendraient pour s'occuper de l'enfant, et finalement, lorsque l'entretien fut terminer, la vieille femme aux cheveux gris ferma leur dossier et se leva.

-Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la nursery.

Ainsi tous les trois quittèrent le bâtiment principal pour se rendre dans un autre. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des enfants jouant au ballon dans le grand parc. Alors que William s'entretenait avec la directrice sur les points administratifs de l'adoption, Julia laissa son regard voyager sur les enfants. Ils étaient tous âgés d'environ cinq ou six ans et tous jouaient ensembles, garçons comme filles. Pourtant, un peu plus loin, une enfant se trouvait sur une balançoire, le regard perdu dans le vide, tenant une poupée en chiffon contre elle. Julia eut juste le temps de croiser son regard que son époux l'attira avec lui dans le bâtiment. Ils empruntèrent un autre couloir pour arriver devant une grande baie vitrée derrière laquelle se trouvaient de nombreux lits à barreaux.

-Voici la nursery, Sœur Alberte va se charger de vous montrer les enfants, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Julia et William acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce d'un même pas, aussitôt accueillis par la bonne sœur.

-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Murdoch.

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Nous avons sept bébés en ce moment en attente de parents, à votre droite les garçons, à votre gauche les filles. Que souhaitez-vous?

-Une fille, lança William.

-Un garçon, fit Julia au même moment.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent tendrement.

-Je croyais que tu voulais un fils William, murmura Julia, c'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu.

-Et je pensais plutôt à une fille pour qu'elle puisse ressembler à la femme merveilleuse que tu es.

-Bien, dans ce cas que faisons-nous Inspecteur?

-Vous pouvez les regarder tous et faire votre choix ensuite, intervint la jeune femme.

-C'est-ce que nous allons faire, répondit William en tirant Julia par la main pour l'amener vers les premiers lits à barreaux sur leur droite.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à regarder les petits garçons dormir profondément, où bouger les mains et les pieds. Ils se penchèrent plusieurs fois sur les berceaux, leur sourirent, caressèrent leur peau, avant de finalement se tourner vers les filles. Ils eurent les mêmes réactions, jusqu'au dernier berceau. Lorsque Julia croisa le regard de la petite fille qui s'y trouvait, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Puis-je la prendre dans les bras? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr Madame.

Julia s'exécuta, prenant doucement la petite fille contre avant de lever les yeux vers William.

-Elle est adorable, dit-il en caressant la joue de la fillette.

Julia acquiesça et accorda toute son attention à l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras. Puis, William se pencha à son oreille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme allait lui dire un mot lorsque la directrice arriva à leur hauteur et prit la parole.

-Sarah est une petite fille très agréable et facile, et regardez la, elle est superbe. Elle sera parfaite pour vous.

-Oui, elle est très belle, ajouta Julia en souriant timidement, et elle semble m'apprécier je crois, dit-elle en riant alors que l'enfant fourra son visage dans sa nuque.

-Je pense que notre choix est fait, lança William avec entrain.

-Merveilleux, dans ce cas, revenez dès que possible que nous finalisions l'adoption et qu'elle puisse venir rapidement chez vous.

Ainsi, après un dernier regard et une autre caresse, Julia reposa l'enfant dans le lit et ils quittèrent la pièce d'un même pas tous les trois. Pourtant, une fois dans le parc, le regard de la jeune femme se posa une fois encore sur la petite fille assise seule sur la balançoire un peu plus loin.

-Et cette petite fille? Dit-elle doucement. Pourquoi est-elle seule dans son coin?

-Oh c'est Kathleen, elle est dérangée.

-Dérangée? Lança Julia.

-Elle va avoir cinq ans, mais elle reste prostrée toute la journée, depuis qu'elle est ici et cela doit faire deux ans, elle n'a prononcé aucun mot, elle reste muette et se contente de pousser quelques grognements parfois. Elle ne se mélange pas aux autres, elle ne joue pas.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve ici? Insista le Docteur Ogden.

-Une affaire de meurtre, je n'en sais pas davantage, la police reste toujours discrète sur ce sujet, vous savez ce que c'est Inspecteur, dit-elle en souriant à William, elle a été placée chez nous par le juge mais je crains qu'elle y restera jusqu'à qu'elle soit en âge de le quitter, sans famille. Et je crains que nous savons tous les trois ce qu'il lui arrivera lorsque ce sera le cas.

Julia ne répondit pas et accorda toute son attention à la fillette un peu plus loin. Celle-ci demeurait toujours immobile, le regard dans le vague, serrant sa poupée contre elle avec force jusqu'au moment où elle tourna le visage vers la jeune femme. Julia lui adressa un tendre sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas mais pourtant, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où le couple disparut derrière le bâtiment.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture _

* * *

La jeune femme terminait de débarrasser la table. Elle ferma alors les yeux et soupira profondément. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées. Elle était demeurée silencieuse durant tout le repas, et son époux en avait fait tout autant. Elle savait qu'une discussion était nécessaire après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais elle ne savait pas comment la mener sans blesser William, lui qui avait déjà été blessé quelque heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait refusé de signer le document attestant qu'ils allaient adopter la petite Sarah.

Julia soupira profondément et ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle sentit alors une main se glisser sur sa hanche, pour venir se poser sur son ventre. L'instant d'après, le corps de William se pressa dans son dos et son souffle tiède voyagea dans sa nuque.

-Ne fais pas ça William, murmura-t-elle, je t'ai blessé et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura William contre son oreille, j'ai simplement était pris au dépourvu et je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

-Je ne pouvais pas signer, je ne pouvais pas…

-Pourquoi?

Elle se retourna, toujours prisonnière de ses bras. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je croyais que c'est ce que nous voulions tous les deux, continua William, je croyais que nous étions prêts pour avoir un enfant et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas biologiquement parlant, le notre, ne change quoique se soit.

-Et je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Alors pourquoi? Sarah est une petite fille adorable, et elle t'a adopté, tu étais parfaite avec cette enfant dans les bras. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je sais que tu le seras.

-Mais je n'ai rien ressenti William.

-Ca viendra avec le temps, tu ne peux pas devenir mère en une seule seconde, cela s'apprend et…

-Sarah n'est pas une petite fille pour nous, dit-elle doucement en regardant le sol.

-Tu veux que nous rencontrions d'autres nouveau nés? Que nous allions dans un autre orphelinat?

-Non, cela ne changerait rien.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle reprit la parole.

-Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau né.

-C'était ce que nous avions prévu, un enfant que nous élèverons comme le notre, sans passé mais à qui nous nous efforcions de donner le meilleur avenir.

-Et je souhaite donner un bel avenir et de l'amour à un enfant qui en a besoin, je veux le faire avec toi, seulement…

-Seulement quoi Julia? Parles-moi.

-J'ai…j'ai vu une petite fille à l'orphelinat, et elle semble si fragile et si perdue.

-Kathleen? Tu parles de la petite fille qui ne sait pas parler, celle placée là après une enquête de police?

-Oui, elle…

-Non Julia, lança William en s'éloignant, je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider parce que c'est dans ta nature et c'est ton travail mais tu ne peux pas aider cette enfant en l'adoptant.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Tu ne sais rien de son passé, elle a sans doute subit des épreuves. Elle doit être marquée à vie.

-Et cela fait-il une moindre différence? S'emporta Julia. Dis-moi William, tu es prêt à aider n'importe quel innocent sur cette Terre et pas cette fillette?

-Nous parlons de NOTRE famille Julia.

-Justement, et je ne veux pas choisir notre enfant parmi tant d'autres, comme si nous choisissions un meuble. Cette enfant m'a touché alors que je n'ai fait que croiser son regard. Sarah est adorable et je suis persuadée qu'elle trouvera vite des parents, mais Kathleen restera dans cet orphelinat pendant des années et lorsqu'elle sera en âge de le quitter, elle sera jetée à la rue. Si elle peut vivre plus d'une ou deux semaines seule, elle devra se prostituer pour subvenir à ses besoins et peut être qu'un jour tu la retrouveras morte au coin d'une rue. Cette enfant a besoin d'une famille, de parents qui prennent soin d'elle, d'une…mère, dit-elle dans un souffle, et je veux être sa mère.

Ils restèrent face à face pendant quelques temps avant que finalement, William ne s'approche de Julia et ne pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, murmura Julia, je sais que tu aurai voulu d'un bébé que tu aurai pu élever dans ta foi, qui n'aurai jamais connu que toi comme père mais…je ne peux nier ce que je ressens William. Laisse-lui une chance, laisse-lui une chance de toucher ton cœur comme elle a déjà touché le mien. S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux pour venir mettre son front contre le sien; s'il te plait accepte de la rencontrer.

William soupira profondément et ferma les yeux à son tour.

-J'accepte. Nous demanderons à la voir et si tout se passe bien, nous demanderons sa garde afin qu'elle devienne notre fille.

-Merci William, murmura Julia en souriant, je sais qu'elle saura te faire fondre. Et qu'elle te rendra fou amoureux d'elle.

-Il n'y a que toi qui est capable d'une telle chose mon amour.

-Ah oui?

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent tendrement avant que William n'attire Julia tout contre lui. Il glissa doucement sa main dans son dos et ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia et rapidement leurs doigts voyagèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Julia sentit le bas de son dos butter contre la table alors que sa langue dansait avec celle de William. Celui-ci ne résista plus à l'envie de glisser ses mains sous les fesses de son épouse et il se plaça entre ses jambes pour la soulever au-dessus de lui. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à la jeune femme pour venir encercler les hanches de son époux avec ses jambes. Il la prit contre lui avec force, sans quitter son baiser, pour se diriger vers la porte.

-L'escalier est de l'autre côté William, grommela Julia de plaisir alors qu'il goutait la fine peau de sa nuque.

-Mais qui t'as dit que nous allions dans la chambre?

-Le salon?

-Le salon, répondit William d'une voix grave.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore en entrant dans la pièce, Julia toujours à califourchon dans les bras de William. Ils approchèrent du sofa mais pourtant, ils n'y prirent pas place. William allongea Julia sur le sol et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

-Sage décision Inspecteur, dit-elle en caressant sa joue, le sofa n'aurait pas résisté à cela une fois encore.

Il lui sourit et l'instant d'après, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme, venant déposer d'autres baisers, tous plus amoureux les uns que les autres, jusqu'au moment où leurs corps en demandèrent davantage, encore et encore, durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Lorsque nous aurons un enfant, il faudra cesser de faire l'amour dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison, grommela Julia d'une voix endormie contre le torse de William.

-Je saurai me montrer inventif d'une autre façon, répondit William en laissant son index courir le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

Il la sentit rire doucement et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle et que tous deux ne s'endorment étroitement enlacés sur le sol de leur salon, à peine recouverts d'une couverture sombre.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Le couple avait eu une semaine chargée. Et mise à part un rapide coup de téléphone passé à l'orphelinat, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se plonger dans les papiers de l'adoption.

Ce samedi pourtant, ils étaient allé en ville, bras dessus bras dessous, pour déjeuner dans leur restaurant favori, puis ils avaient pris une calèche afin de se rendre à l'établissement à la sortie de la ville. Julia trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et les dernières minutes avant sa rencontre avec Kathleen avaient été éprouvantes.

-Je ne comprends pas votre décision, lança la directrice qu'ils suivaient dans le long couloir, Kathleen est une fille vraiment difficile vous…

-Nous souhaitons tout de même la voir, coupa Julia.

Alors sans un mot, avec un simple haussement d'épaules, la vielle femme ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et les mena vers une table au fond de celle-ci.

Kathleen se trouvait assise, la poupée sur ses genoux, un livre ouvert devant elle. Elle était pauvrement vêtue et ses cheveux indisciplinés s'échappaient de sa longue tresse blonde, mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard aussi bleu que l'océan, le cœur de Julia ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Un livre, grommela la directrice, vous ne savez pas lire que je saches, continua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Kathleen ne bougea pas et la directrice soupira avant de reprendre la parole sans davantage de gentillesse.

-Ces personnes sont là pour te rencontrer, alors tiens-toi bien Kathleen sinon cette nuit la chambre au fond du couloir sera pour toi.

A ces mots, la petite fille se figea sur sa chaise et lança un regard au couple qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Pourrions-nous nous entretenir seuls avec elle? Demanda poliment mais pourtant avec autorité l'Inspecteur.

-Bien entendu, mais au moindre problème venez m'en avertir immédiatement.

Julia et William acquiescèrent et ils échangèrent un regard avant de la regarder partir. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers la petite fille et un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Kathleen, murmura Julia doucement, je suis le Docteur Julia Ogden et voici mon époux, l'Inspecteur William Murdoch. Nous sommes ici pour faire ta connaissance.

Kathleen resta silencieuse et leva les yeux vers William qui lui sourit tendrement à son tour. Elle regarda à nouveau Julia et le couple s'assit en face d'elle.

-Je peux regarder le livre que tu as devant toi? Continua la jeune femme.

Avec un timide mouvement de la main, Kathleen le fit glisser de quelques millimètres sur la table. Julia l'attira vers elle et regarda avec attention l'illustration qui s'y trouvait.

-Alice aux pays des merveilles, dit-elle en souriant, c'est une histoire que j'aime beaucoup.

-Moi pas trop en revanche, grommela William à côté d'elle se remémorant les souvenirs qui étaient liés à cette histoire.

Julia rit doucement en jetant un regard à son époux avant d'accorder son attention à la petite fille à nouveau.

-Connais-tu l'histoire d'Alice, Kathleen?

La petite fille se pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Veux-tu que William et moi nous te la racontions?

Pendant un moment, Kathleen resta silencieuse, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

-Julia, murmura William au creux de son oreille, je crois que Kathleen veut rester seule. Regardes la, elle est dans son monde, elle ne veut pas communiquer avec nous.

-Il suffit de lui montrer que nous voulons le découvrir, à travers elle, répondit Julia en plongeant son regard dans celui de son époux, fais-moi confiance.

William ne répondit pas et croisa brièvement le regard de la petite fille qui le posa sur ses genoux une fois encore. Puis, Julia se leva et ferma le livre. Elle s'approcha de Kathleen et lui tendit la main.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te lire l'histoire d'Alice, mais nous irons dehors, dans le parc. Il fait bien trop beau pour rester enfermés dans cette pièce, ne crois-tu pas?

Kathleen les regarda tour à tour avant de timidement glisser sa main dans celle de Julia. Elle descendit de sa chaise et la suivit docilement alors que le Docteur Ogden lançait un sourire triomphant à William.

* * *

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes dans le parc, sous le grand chêne. Tous les trois avaient passé de longues minutes à se perdre dans le pays des merveilles. Julia lisait l'histoire, Kathleen assise à côté d'elle regardait les illustrations et William de l'autre côté de la petite fille, lui expliquait ce qu'était une chenille, comment elle devenait papillon, pourquoi les chats montaient dans les arbres et que les lapins blancs n'étaient pas aussi gentils qu'il n'y paraissait. Ainsi, le couple avait beaucoup rit et même si la petite fille n'avait prononcé aucun mot de l'après-midi, ils avaient vu quelques sourires au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Et lorsque le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, le couple se tint dans le couloir de l'orphelinat une fois encore, regardant la petite fille par la fenêtre menant à la salle de jeux.

-J'ai passé une excellente après-midi Julia, murmura William sans quitter des yeux la fillette.

-Tu m'en vois ravie. Ai-je réussis à te faire aimer Kathleen?

-Non, dit-il en se tournant vers son épouse, elle aura su le faire toute seule. C'est une petite fille très attachante et tout me parait naturel avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être son père.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi tout me parait simple, et je ressens en moi quelque chose de très fort pour elle.

-Dans ce cas je crois que notre décision est prise, lança William en souriant tout en prenant la main de Julia.

-Mais crois-tu qu'elle nous a accepté et qu'elle nous voudra comme parents?

William n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la directrice arriva à leur hauteur en souriant.

-Alors Monsieur et Madame Murdoch, souhaitez-vous revenir pour voir d'autres enfants? Nous…

-Nous souhaitons adopter Kathleen, la coupa William.

-Kathleen? Vraiment? C'est…une petite sauvageonne vous savez, elle grimpe aux arbres, elle frappe même les garçons parfois. Je dois vous mettre en garde, elle est très têtue et impétueuse.

-Je crois qu'elle sera dans ce cas parfaite pour nous, répondit William en riant, il semble qu'elle ait beaucoup de points communs avec mon épouse.

Julia étouffa un rire et elle lança un regard faussement réprobateur à William.

-Bien, bien, si vous insistez, je vous aurai prévenu ma foi. Allons dans mon bureau pour signer les documents et ainsi vous pourrez l'emmener dès cette semaine.

-Dans deux jours ce serai parfait, lança Julia avec entrain, je serai de repos et nous aurions juste le temps de changer le berceau en lit et d'acheter quelques affaires pour elle. Pouvons-nous aller la saluer avant de partir?

La vielle femme ne répondit pas le couple lança un dernier regard vers la pièce. Kathleen ne se trouvait plus assise seule sur une chaise au fond de celle-ci, mais elle se tenait debout derrière la porte et elle les regardait. Julia en un bond se dirigea vers la porte et se mise face à elle.

-Nous allons partir maintenant Kathleen, mais lorsque nous reviendrons nous t'emmènerons avec nous. Tu viendras vivre chez nous, avec William et moi. Nous voulons que tu sois notre petite fille, mais avant cela, nous souhaitons savoir si toi aussi tu le veux. Nous serions ton nouveau papa et ta nouvelle maman.

-Veux-tu être notre fille Kathleen? Demanda William qui se tenait derrière Julia.

La petite fille fit la moue, puis, elle jeta un regard aux autres enfants un peu plus loin, ainsi que jeunes femmes qui tentaient de les discipliner. Après avoir pincé ses lèvres et avoir regardé le bout de ses chaussures, elle fit un pas vers le couple et elle leva les yeux vers eux. Elle acquiesça alors plusieurs fois avant de partir en courant dans le fond de la pièce et de s'asseoir, serrant sa poupée contre elle, sans accorder aucune attention aux autres personnes.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici la suite, un tout petit peu plus longue ;)

* * *

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Malgré l'emploi du temps plus que chargé pour le couple Murdoch, tous les deux avaient pris du temps pour aller chercher Kathleen ensemble. Julia avait passé de nombreuses minutes dans la chambre qu'ils destinaient à la petite fille afin que tout soit parfait. William l'avait alors tiré par la main pour enfin la calmer.

-Tout est parfait chérie, avait-il murmuré au creux de son oreille, maintenant allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. Je dois retourner au poste à deux heures quinze et je…

-Tu n'es jamais en retard, je sais, continua Julia en souriant.

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent la demeure, main dans la main, se rendant à l'orphelinat où Kathleen les attendait impatiemment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une jeune femme les conduisit aussitôt dans l'immense salle de jeu. La directrice se tenait en son centre, à côté d'elle, Kathleen, parfaitement vêtue et coiffée aussi bien que possible malgré ses mèches rebelles qui ondulaient sur sa joue. Elle tenait une petite valise en cuir cabossée dans une main et dans l'autre sa poupée de chiffon. Après avoir salué la Directrice, William et Julia avancèrent vers elle et lui accordèrent un immense sourire.

-Bonjour Kathleen, lança Julia, es-tu prête?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la petite fille fit un pas de plus vers le couple.

-Pas si vite Kathleen, grommela la Directrice, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. J'ai attendu que tes nouveaux parents soient là pour les mettre en garde.

-En garde? Lança William.

-Kathleen a, dans sa valise quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas et je souhaiterai qu'elle le rende à l'orphelinat immédiatement.

La petite fille se pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers Julia.

-Tu sais que le vol est punissable, continua la Directrice et je doute que Mr. et Mrs. Murdoch ne tolèrent une telle attitude. Ils te puniront sans doute de la même façon que tu l'a été ici, alors, ouvre-moi cette valise et donne-le moi.

-Qu'a-t-elle pris? Demanda le Docteur Ogden.

-Un livre.

Julia voulut faire un pas de plus vers la petite fille, mais William posa alors sa main sur son bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle comprenait qu'elle avait à se taire, rien qu'une dernière fois, même si elle n'approuvait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Kathleen soupira profondément et posa sa valise au sol, elle ouvrit les sangles et le couvercle. Elle plongea sa main sous ses vêtements et en sortit le livre d'Alice au pays des merveilles qu'elle tendit timidement à la vieille femme.

-Bien, voila qui est mieux, maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

-Peut être pouvons-nous payer ce livre si il lui est si précieux? Proposa Julia.

-Il en est hors de question, gronda la Directrice, c'est par principe Mrs. Murdoch. Je pensais qu'étant Inspecteur, vous comprendriez, dit-elle en se tournant vers William.

-Oui hum…par principe, en effet.

La petite fille referma sa valise et une seconde après, Julia se mit à croupis devant elle.

-Tu vas voir, nous t'avons préparé une chambre rien que pour toi, tu vas l'adorer, enfin je l'espère. Et il y aura pleins de livres si tu le souhaite.

-Kathleen a besoin de discipline, ajouta la Directrice, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage.

-Nous tâcherons de lui apporter tout l'amour dont elle a besoin, lança Julia d'une voix sèche, chose qu'elle n'a certainement pas connu ici.

William leva les yeux au plafond quelques instants, jugeant le moment opportun pour couper court à la conversation et empêcher son épouse d'exploser de colère.

-Je suis navré, mais nous sommes un peu pressés, dit-il le plus poliment du monde, merci pour vos recommandations, nous allons y aller. Kathleen? Dit-il en regardant la fillette.

Celle-ci acquiesça et une seconde après Julia lui tendit la main qu'elle prit. Puis, William se saisit de la valise.

-Merci pour tout, dit-il doucement, au revoir.

-Au revoir Inspecteur, Docteur.

Julia sourit simplement en attirant Kathleen avec elle pour marcher dans la salle sans se retourner.

-Eh bien, bon débarras, soupira la Directrice un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'elle voulut se retourner en entendant ce soupir, Julia sentit la main de son époux se glisser dans son dos.

-Ne te retournes pas et ne dis rien je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

-Non tu as raison, cette vieille chouette n'en vaut même pas la peine, grommela Julia.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent tous les trois le bâtiment, en silence, sans se retourner.

* * *

Ils prirent un fiacre et se rendirent en ville. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta au centre de Queen Street, Julia fronça les sourcils et William ouvrit la porte.

-Pourquoi s'arrêter ici?

-Attendez-moi j'ai une course à faire, je reviens tout de suite, lança le jeune homme en sortant.

Il ne se passa quelques courtes minutes avant qu'il ne revienne un paquet sous le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna la jeune femme.

-A la maison, répondit simplement William alors que le fiacre se remit en route.

Une fois chez eux, ils descendirent tous les trois et ils restèrent debout devant la demeure quelques instants.

-Voici ta nouvelle maison Kathleen, lança Julia alors que la petite fille regardait avec de grands yeux le bâtiment, il y a un jardin à l'arrière et je vais te faire la visite de l'intérieur.

-En revanche, moi je vais devoir vous laisser, soupira William, je dois aller travailler mais Julia te montrera tout ce qu'il y a voir. Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, peut être pourriez-vous vous occuper avec ceci.

Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait cherché un peu plus tôt.

-Vas-y, prends le, il est pour toi, dit-il en souriant.

Kathleen le regarda encore timidement avant de prendre le paquet et de le déchirer. Lorsque le titre aux lettres d'or scintilla sur la couverture noir, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

-Oh Alice au pays des merveilles, s'exclama Julia, et regardes, il est tout neuf.

-Et rien qu'à toi, ajouta William, tu pourras le regarder autant de fois que tu le souhaite et le lire lorsque tu sauras le faire.

Kathleen quitta des yeux l'ouvrage pour faire un pas vers William qui la regardait toujours. Elle lui fit signe de la main de se baisser, ce qu'il fit en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il sentit les bras de la petite fille se nouer autour de son cou pour une brève mais sincère étreinte. Elle s'éloigna déjà de lui et il se redressa.

-Je dois y aller à présent, je vous verrai toutes les deux ce soir. Je tâcherai d'être rentré pour le dîner, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son épouse.

-Il me tarde que tu reviennes, répondit Julia en se penchant vers lui, fais attention à toi Inspecteur, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je le ferai, à plus tard. A plus tard Kathleen.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais elle serra contre elle son livre. Julia regarda William s'éclipser et elle tendit une fois encore la main à la fillette, prenant sa petite valise de l'autre.

-Viens Kathleen, je vais te faire visiter la maison et te montrer ta chambre.

Kathleen prit sa main et ainsi, toutes les deux entrèrent d'un même pas.

* * *

La visite dura de longues minutes avant que finalement, Julia ne laisse la petite fille seule dans sa chambre.

-Je vais faire du thé Kathleen, je reviendrai un peu plus tard. Tu es ici chez toi, alors tu peux rester dans la chambre si tu le souhaite ou venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

La petite fille acquiesça et Julia s'éclipsa, laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte.

Elle passa ainsi un long moment dans la cuisine et lorsque le thé fut prêt, elle prépara un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la petite table du salon. Elle regagna une fois encore l'étage et trouva Kathleen, sagement assise sur son lit, le livre ouvert devant elle. Julia la regarda un long moment en silence, avant que finalement, la petite fille ne lève les yeux vers elle et qu'elle ne lui sourit tendrement.

-Veux-tu que je te lise un passage?

Kathleen acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, viens avec moi, je vais le faire dans le salon, j'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux, tu aimes les gâteaux?

Kathleen haussa les épaules, ce qui fit comprendre à Julia qu'elle n'avait pas dû en manger beaucoup et qu'elle ignorait donc si elle aimait ou non. Puis, la petite fille la rejoignit et elles descendirent ensemble. Elles prirent place dans le sofa et Julia commença sa lecture, Kathleen assise à côté d'elle alors qu'elles mangeaient des gâteaux et que Julia savourait son thé pendant de longues minutes.

-Madame, le souper est prêt, lança la jeune femme qui se trouvait à son service.

-Merci, répondit Julia, vous pouvez rentrer à présent je vais m'occuper du reste.

-Bien Madame, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

-Au revoir Miss.

Kathleen ne répondit pas mais pourtant la domestique lui lança un tendre sourire avant de quitter la pièce et la demeure.

* * *

Julia et Kathleen se mirent à table et mangèrent tranquillement. La petite fille toucha à peine à son assiette, mais le Docteur ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Elle savait comment les enfants étaient traités dans les orphelinats et les hôpitaux, même les plus réputés. Kathleen n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin d'elle, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger à sa faim. Ainsi, après le repas, Julia se chargea de tout ranger et de laisser une portion de côté pour William qui rentrerai sans doute tard. Puis, elle fit couler un bain à la petite fille qui se laissa docilement faire pour être déshabillée, lavée et coiffée. Une fois prête pour la nuit, Julia la conduisit dans son lit et lui lut un autre passage du livre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux clos de la petite fille qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle la regarda un long moment dormir à coté d'elle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit petit ange, dit-elle timidement, fais de beaux rêves.

Elle quitta alors la chambre et éteignit la lumière derrière elle. Elle rejoignit la sienne et se changea avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer doucement. Elle descendit et trouva son époux dans l'entrée, retirant sa veste.

-Tu es rentré tard, dit-elle en approchant de lui pour passer ses mains dans sa nuque, je croyais que tu dînerai avec nous.

-Beaucoup de travail, grommela William avant de l'embrasser, comment ça s'est passé avec Kathleen?

-Très bien, répondit Julia en souriant timidement.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Elle est adorable William, mais…je lui ai donné un bain et son dos, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu dans cet orphelinat.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut être est-ce une enfant turbulente, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la punir en la frappant. Elle a des marques rouges, sans doute dû à un martinet. Je ne souhaite pas la punir de cette façon, même si mon père a parfois utilisé une ceinture lorsque nous étions trop effrontées…

-Effrontées? Vraiment? Les filles Ogden? Je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde, répondit William en riant.

Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai été choquée et que je souhaite que cela ne se produise pas chez nous.

-Tu me connais Julia, je n'en serai pas capable.

-Je sais, tu es un homme bien trop tendre pour lever la main sur une fillette même si elle a fait des bêtises.

- Je connais pourtant une jeune femme qui mériterai d'être punie, soupira William sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

-Quel est son crime?

-Tu as traitée la Directrice de l'orphelinat de vieille chouette et si je n'avais pas été là tu lui aurais sans doute arraché les yeux.

-Je plaide coupable, elle était infecte, mais dis-moi, quelle est ma punition?

-Laisse-moi te montrer, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il la prit alors dans les bras et monta l'escalier sans cesser de l'embrasser.

-Ne voulais-tu pas manger quelque chose avant? Tu dois être affamé.

-Je suis mort de faim, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il avant de la poser sur le sol ayant franchis le pas de porte de leur chambre, attends-moi ici je souhaite voir Kathleen avant de t'infliger ta torture.

Elle lui sourit et l'instant d'après il quitta brutalement son corps, la laissant tremblante de désir. Elle sourit largement et se dirigea vers le lit, rapidement, elle retira sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit et elle se glissa totalement nue sous les draps. William arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Elle dort paisiblement, on dirait un ange.

Julia acquiesça et avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus vers elle, elle prit la parole.

-La porte William, ferme la porte à clé, nous ne sommes plus seuls.

-La voix de la raison, comme toujours Docteur Ogden, dit-il en s'exécutant.

Puis, il avança vers le lit sans quitter son regard alors que Julia retira les draps et rit aux éclats. Elle se lova tout contre lui et se pencha à son oreille.

-Et maintenant, punissez-moi Inspecteur, je suis coupable, dit-elle avec amour sur ses lèvres avant de sentir les mains de William voyager sur son corps pour les faire tomber tous les deux sur le lit.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chères lectrices et lecteurs, merci beaucoup pour les reviews

( là vous vous dites "noooooooooooooon c'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste une satanée noooote! " - oui.

Je n'ai pas mis à jour ces derniers temps par manque évident de temps (fini les vacances :( ) et je m'en excuse. J'ai acquis un nouvel ordinateur " Julia est *haaaappppyyyy* parce que le mien a fait son temps et passera par la case recyclage chez ma très chère maman qui pour son usage lui suffira, le mien, le pauvre, il fallait pédaler à côté pour aller plus vite! Donc voila avec le nouveau, le temps de tout installer, de trier etc...Je voulais commencer à écrire même si tout n'est pas encore dessus, mais...haha...j'ai pas le logiciel qu'il me faut. Donc j'ai pas pu bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'en théorie une suite viendra demain ou pour le week-end. J'arrive , j'arrive... A bientôt ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Ca y est, cette fois c'est la bonne un autre chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture et bon week-end! (Fans de Murdoch, je pense qu'il le sera...) _

* * *

La jeune femme ne dormait pas. Couchée dans ce lit, elle écoutait la lente et paisible respiration de celui qui se trouvait tout contre elle. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que William s'était endormi après leurs ébats, mais Julia, elle, ne dormait pas. Elle avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son époux, ses doigts caressaient sa peau tendrement, se glissant entre les poils de son torse nu, voyageant sur ses muscles, sur son bras, dans son cou, sa nuque, son menton. Julia leva plusieurs fois les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il se réveillait à ses tendres gestes. Mais William se contentait de pousser un faible grognement de temps à autre, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa peau, dans le bas de son dos lorsqu'il voulait la maintenir tout contre lui. Le souffle de William voyageait parfois sur sa joue, avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans la cascade de ses cheveux défaits dont les boucles reposaient tout autour de son visage. Il en fallait de peu pour que William se réveille, mais Julia ne le fit pas. Elle se contentait de laisser son regard voyager sur son corps, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses chastes baisers sur sa peau.

Elle se resserra encore une fois contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, l'entourant de son bras. Elle ne voulait décidément pas dormir ce soir là. Elle repensait à sa vie, avant William, avec William. A toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait passé dans un lit, seule, envahie par le froid, la solitude, le chagrin. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où William lui avait prouvé à quel point il l'aimait. Elle repensait à toutes ces tentatives de faire un enfant. Et il y en avait eu des tas. Julia ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que lorsque William était auprès d'elle, que lorsqu'il la dévorait des yeux et la couvrait de baisers. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée enceinte, ils avaient continué, de se prouver leur amour, encore et encore. Et comme ce soir là, ils avaient laissé la passion et l'amour les gagner pour de longues et interminables minutes de plaisir et d'audace.

Julia soupira profondément. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui, elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait après d'elle, elle avait su le rendre heureux, elle avait une fille. En pensant à Kathleen, le sourire de Julia s'agrandit. Elle se redressa alors un peu et jeta un autre regard à William. Puis, très doucement, elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se pencha à son oreille.

-Merci William, murmura-t-elle, merci pour ton amour. Je t'aime.

Elle se leva et lui adressa un autre regard avant de se pencher et de ramasser la chemise de son époux qui s'était échoué au sol lors de leurs ébats. Elle la passa et ferma les boutons pour quitter la chambre sans un bruit.

Elle emprunta alors le couloir pour se rendre à la porte de la chambre de Kathleen. Alors que Julia voulut l'ouvrir, elle se figea sur place, voyant un fin trait de lumière se glisser sous le bois de la porte. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix de la fillette murmurer.

-L..e...Chat...re...regaaar...da Aliccce ...et...

Julia resta immobile quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment réagir et si elle avait bien entendu. Après avoir entendu Kathleen prononcer avec difficulté d'autres mots écris dans le livre, elle sourit largement.

-Tu es une fillette incroyablement intelligente Kathleen, murmura Julia pour elle-même.

Elle s'éloigna alors de la porte sans un bruit et elle reprit le couloir à nouveau pour descendre et rejoindre la cuisine, bien décidé à se préparer une infusion afin de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit son travail le lendemain à l'asile, le Docteur Ogden eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Ce matin là, elle avait expliqué à la fillette qu'elle devait partir travailler mais qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains à la demeure avec leur dame de maison. Bien qu'elle avait désiré devenir mère, il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle mette un terme à sa carrière et ainsi, elle partageait son temps entre l'asile et leur fille avant qu'elle ne soit en âge d'aller à l'école. Mais Julia était tout sauf tranquille. Elle avait téléphoné chez elle une bonne dizaine de fois, afin de voir si tout se passait bien.

_-Tout va bien Madame Murdoch, la rassurait à chaque fois la jeune femme, Kathleen est très sage, un peu trop peut être car elle ne quitte pas sa chambre, mais tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. _

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas en danger rassurait Julia, mais elle aurait préféré entendre que la fillette soit pleine de vie et d'énergie.

-Il lui faudra du temps chérie, lui avait dis William au déjeuner, C'est tout nouveau pour elle, laisse-la aller à son rythme.

Et lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là, elle fut surprise de trouver William dans le sofa de leur salon, Kathleen sur le tapis devant la cheminée, jouant silencieusement.

-Que fais-tu déjà ici? Lança Julia après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

-Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi au poste et je suis donc rentré tôt. Le dîner est prêt, j'ai renvoyé Constance jusqu'à demain.

-Bien, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et nous pourrons passer à table.

William acquiesça et Julia se dirigea vers Kathleen quelques instants. Après lui avoir dit bonjour et joué un peu avec elle, elle s'éclipsa et mit quelques minutes à l'étage. Une fois de retour, William était à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture du journal. Julia se chargea de mettre la table avec la fillette et lorsque tout fut prêt, la jeune femme rejoignit son époux.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis William, hier soir je suis redescendue lorsque tu dormais et je suis passée par la chambre de Kathleen et, je l'ai entendu lire un passage d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

-Lire? Elle n'a que cinq ans tout juste. Et elle ne parle pas qui plus est.

-Je l'ai entendu. Elle a peut être cinq ans mais elle sait lire, j'en suis persuadée.

-Elle connait cette histoire en détails peut être que...

-Faisons une expérience et tu verras que j'ai raison.

William haussa simplement les épaules et Julia se tourna vers la fillette.

-Kathleen? Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte. Mon ange s'il te plait, peux-tu apporter à William le journal de jeudi? Il est à côté de la cheminée, sur le guéridon.

Sans un mot, Kathleen se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué. Elle resta quelques secondes devant le tas de journaux, tas qui en comprenait quatre. Elle tendit la main au-dessus et après une dernière hésitation, elle en prit un qu'elle apporta au couple debout un peu plus loin et qui l'avait regardé en silence. Elle le tendit à William qui le prit et une seconde après les yeux du jeune homme et de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la date inscrite en haut à gauche.

William fronça les sourcils alors que Julia sourit largement.

-Une coïncidence, grommela William.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau, l'Inspecteur Murdoch croit aux coïncidences maintenant, soupira Julia, je sais ce que je te dis William, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec la fillette pour se mettre à table.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Julia. Elle avait enchainé les heures, les entretiens, les visites, les dossiers depuis un long moment déjà. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Pourtant, la journée n'était pas encore terminée, et un appel venant de Constance, lui donna le coup de grace.

_-C'est miss Kathleen Madame, oooh je suis tellement désolée, si j'avais sû. _

-Expliquez-moi calmement ce qu'il se passe Constance, je ne comprends rien.

_-Eh bien, je la croyais sage dans sa chambre comme toujours et à l'heure du thé je suis montée pour lui proposer des biscuits mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait dans votre boudoir. Elle était au milieu de vos affaires, éparpillées tout autour d'elle, avec des ciseaux dans la main. Vos robes...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Madame, elle a coupé vos robes, déchiré vos chapeaux et...et lorsque j'ai essayé de la sortir et de la gronder, elle a hurlé. Je n'aurai pas dû, je..._

Julia resta sans voix qelques instants avant d'entendre la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil à nouveau.

_- Elle est partie en furie de la pièce et elle a couru dans le jardin sans que je puisse la rattraper, elle a grimpé dans un arbre et elle refuse d'en descendre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. _

-Allez la rejoindre, lança Julia, veillez à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et restez auprès d'elle, j'arrive.

_-Mais pour vos robes, je..._

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant gardez un oeil sur Kathleen, je suis à la maison d'ici une demi-heure. Surtout, ne la brusquez pas, restez simplement en bas de l'arbre.

_-Bien Madame. _

Elle se mit alors rapidement en route pour rentrer chez elle, passablement énervée et profondément épuisée.

* * *

Julia traversa la maison d'une seule traite, pour arriver dans le jardin où se trouvaient Constance et Kathleen. La dame de maison se confondit en excuses pendant un long moment, mais Julia ne les écouta même pas. Et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Allez dans la remise, et cherchez moi une échelle.

Constance acquiesça et s'éloigna.

-Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, William travaille sans doute sur quelque chose, une fois de plus, termina Julia en un soupir de lassitude.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers la petite fille qui se trouvait bien des mètres plus haut, assise sur une branche, les pieds dans le vide et serrant sa poupée contre elle.

-Alors Kathleen que fais-tu là haut? Tu as fais des bêtises à ce que j'ai compris et tu refuses d'en accepter les conséquences? C'est mal ce que tu as fait, tu le sais?

Kathleen ne répondit pas et quelques secondes après Constance arriva avec l'échelle qu'elle plaça contre le tronc.

-Appellez mon époux, murmura Julia, s'il n'est pas impératif qu'il reste au poste de police, demandez à ce qu'il rentre le plus tôt possible.

-Et quel motif vais-je lui donner Madame?

-Qu'il doit venir s'occuper de sa fille qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, soupira Julia.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et aquiesça simplement avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Julia remonta alors le bas de sa jupe et grimpa avec difficulté sur l'échelle pour arriver à la même hauteur que la petite fille qui semblait toujours l'ignorer.

-Kathleen, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, il faut descendre de cet arbre maintenant. Tu as fait une bêtise et tu ne veux pas être punie, mais si tu restes là-haut tu risques de tomber et de te faire très mal.

Une fois encore la fillette l'ignora mais pourtant, Julia resta à côté d'elle, pendant de longues minutes avant que Constance ne revienne et ne l'informe que l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne rentrerait qu'une à deux heures plus tard. Ainsi, Julia resta encore quelques minutes auprès de la fillette, avant de baisser les bras et de regagner la maison.

-Garder un oeil sur elle Constance, jenvous prie, murmura-t-elle sur le pas de la porte à la jeune femme, je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Elle ne souhaite toujours pas descendre?

-Non, espérons que William aura plus de chance lorsqu'il rentrera.

Et ainsi, elle quitta le jardin et se rendit dans son boudoir où Constance avait fait un peu d'ordre. Poutant, cela ne changea pas grand chose à l'état de ses vêtements, tous habimés par les coups de ciseaux métodiques de la fillette. Seuls les vêtements qu'elle portait chez elle avait été épargnés , ainsi que ses chemises de nuits, corsets et dessous.

Tenant entre ses doigts une chemise bleue qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle en soupirant profondément. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de la petite fille qui, depuis qu'elle était arrivée une semaine plus tôt, s'était montrée docile, obéissante et gentille. Pourquoi d'un coup, sans rien dire, avait-elle explosé de la sorte? Julia ne comprenait pas, tout simplement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour susciter tant de haine de la part de la fillette.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui bien deux heures plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville. L'inspecteur Murdoch était épuisé d'une longue journée de travail, et pourtant, il savait que les prochaines minutes allaient encore être époruvantes. Il entra dans la maison et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec son épouse qui l'attendait, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il soupira, cela ne présagea jamais rien de bon.

-Ta journée fut bonne ? Demanda Julia d'un ton où il pouvait sentir l'exaspération.

-Oui, plus ou moins. Et la...

-Pas le moins du monde William, coupa Julia, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée de travail et j'ai été appelée par Constance car Kathleen a fait une bêtise. Elle a détruit toutes mes toilettes, et lorsque Constance a voulu la réprimander, elle s'est réfugiée dans un arbre et refuse de descendre depuis plus de trois heures déjà.

-N'est-ce pas toi le psychologue?

-Elle est têtue, jamais je n'ai rencontré une enfant aussi bornée qu'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire je...

-Je m'en occupe, murmura William avant de glisser sa main sur la hanche de Julia, j'ai l'habitude des fortes têtes, j'en ai épousé une, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son épouse avant de la contourner et de quitter la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin.

Il trouva la petite fille sur une branche, le regardant simplement alors qu'il approchait. Il grimpa sur l'échelle, puis sur la branche pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il resta silencieux un moment, ne la regardant même pas avant de prendre la parole doucement.

-Il semblerait que tu ai fait un beau bazar avec les affaires de Julia aujourd'hui. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi?

Comme il le suspectait,Kathleen ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais Kathleen, un jour il faudra que tu parles. Nous savons que tu sais parler et que tu es loin d'être idiote ou dérangée. Tu es une petite fille intelligente, tu sais lire par exemple. Les enfants de ton âge ne savent pas lire. Toi, tu as appris, toute seule. Tu n'as plus à t'enfermer dans ton monde aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat. Tu as une famille, un papa et une maman. Une maman que tu as mis en colère mais que tu as blessé aussi. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Kathleen?

Une fois encore, elle ne répondit pas. Mais William ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu'elle ne le regarde à son tour.

-Elle...m'aime pas, dit-elle timidement.

-Oh si elle t'aime, comme si tu étais notre propre fille. Elle t'a choisis, c'est elle qui voulait à tout prix t'adopter et te faire quitter orphelinat. Elle voulait prendre soin de toi et t'élever.

-Pourquoi, elle me laisse seule toute la journée alors?

-Parce qu'elle doit travailler, comme moi je dois travailler.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Et c'est donc pour cette raison que tu as fait ceci.

Kathleen se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça timidement.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est à elle que tu dois le dire.

-Je vais retourner chez Madame Bishop?

-Non, tu ne retourneras pas à l'orphelinat, mais tu seras punie, tu comprends?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-En effet. Alors à présent, nous allons tous les deux descendre de cet arbre et tu iras présenter tes excuses à Julia. Ensuite, tu iras dans ta chambre et lorsque nous aurons décidé d'une punition, tu l'accepteras sans contester. Et tu ne referas jamais une telle chose Kathleen, n'est- ce pas?

-Oui, je promets.

-Bien, allons-y.

William se dirigea alors vers l'echelle et descendit quelques barreaux avant que Kathleen ne fasse de même. Il plaça sa main dans le dos de la petite fille, veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, puis, tous les deux regagnèrent la demeure. Ils trouvèrent Julia assise dans le salon, lisant un livre. Alors Kathleen leva les yeux vers William qui acquisça simplement et l'instant d'après, la fillette avança vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle alors que la fillette regarda le sol.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une timide voix.

Julia resta bouche bée quelques instants, regardantbWilliam qui resta immobile un peu plus loin. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la fillette et prit la parole doucement.

-Eh bien, j'accepte tes excuses Kathleen, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-A présent, vas dans ta chambre, intervint William, et n'en sort que lorsque nous te le dirons. Comme je te l'ai dis, nous allons décider d'une punition te concercant.

La fillette acquiesça et sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce alors que Julia se leva et rejoignit son époux.

-Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle descende de cet arbre?

-Je te l'ai dis, je sais comment m'y prendre avec les fortes têtes, dit-il en souriant tout en la prenant dans ses bras, elle n'est peut être pas ta fille mais elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-Et comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle se mette à parler ? Je...

-Mon secret, coupa William en posant son index sur ses lèvres, laisse-moi garder quelques secrets chérie.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Très bien, je te laisse ce secret. Mais je reste d'avis que nous devons trouver une punition adéquante pour la bêtise qu'elle a commis. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre William.

-Et nous en trouverons une, mais avant, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça. Et concernant le fait que tu n'ai rien à porter, eh bien, disons que j'aime te voir ne rien porter, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Redis-moi ça lorsque je sortirai dans la rue, sans rien d'autre que mon corset et mes cullottes.

Ils rirent doucement tout les deux et échangèrent un tendre baiser avant que William ne lui relate la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans l'arbre. Et après quelques minutes de discussion, il convenait que finalement, Julia allait partagé son temps entre l'asile et la maison afin qu'elle soit davantage présente pour la fillette.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Julia s'était trouvée dans ce salon de thé depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait commandé du thé, bien entendu, des biscuits de toutes les couleurs, formes et tailles ainsi que des jus de fruits. Elle regardait d'un air tendre la fillette assise en face d'elle.

-Et celui-ci Kathleen, tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je crois, grommela Kathleen, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mmmh pêche.

-J'aime la pêche, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est noté, répondit Julia de la même façon, bon il ne nous reste que la framboise et nous aurons fait toute la carte des jus de fruits, que dis-tu ensuite d'aller rendre visite à William ? Tu pourrais voir où il travaille, cela te plairait?

-Oui.

Julia lui sourit et appela la serveuse pour commander un autre jus qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard et que Kathleen s'empressa de goûter.

-Je crois que c'est mon préféré, avait-elle dit à la fin.

-Eh bien voila une bonne nouvelle, nous avons trouvé le parfum que tu préfères, avait répondu Julia avant qu'elles ne mangent un dernier biscuit et qu'elles ne quittent main dans la main le salon de thé pour se rendre à pied au poste de police où travaillait William.

* * *

Alors qu'elles arpentaient la rue menant au bâtiment en briques rouges, le regard absent de Kathleen se posait sur les vitrines qui défilaient, lorsque soudain, elle s'arrêta. Immobile sur le trottoir, Julia se tourna vers elle aussitôt.

-Kathleen que se passe-t-il?

La fillette ne bougea pas et resta silencieuse. Alors Julia suivit son regard et vit une poupée dans la vitrine en face d'elle. La jeune femme devait admettre qu'elle la trouvait superbe, le teint pale, les boucles blondes, les yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe carmin avec des dentelles et des perles. Julia lu le prix indiqué à côté de la poupée. Elle était hors de prix et pourtant, son cœur lui criait d'entrer dans cette boutique et de l'acheter. Elle regarda une fois encore Kathleen qui soupira quelques instants avant de se pincer les lèvres et de reprendre sa route. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut Julia qui resta immobile. Elle croisa son regard et la jeune femme sourit. Elle tira tendrement sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours et elle l'attira vers la porte d'entrée sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Docteur Ogden demanda à voir la poupée qui se trouvait en vitrine et quelques secondes plus tard, elle la tendit à Kathleen.

-Prends-la, murmura Julia à croupis devant elle, elle semble tellement te plaire.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette qui prit timidement la poupée contre elle pour caresser ses boucles. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et il ne se passa pas une seconde de plus avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes ainsi enlacées, Julia paya et elles quittèrent la boutique d'un même pas, se rendant cette fois au poste numéro quatre sans aucune autre halte.

* * *

D'abords un peu intimidée par les hommes en uniforme qui l'entouraient, Kathleen se blottit un peu plus contre la jeune femme qui passa aussitôt un bras autour d'elle.

-Bonjour agent Crabtree, dit-elle en souriant au jeune homme qui se trouvait à son bureau, mon époux est-il là?

-Bonjour Docteur, il termine un interrogatoire mais il...ooh bonjour Miss, dit-il en voyant Kathleen sortir timidement sa tête de derrière les jambes de Julia, vous devez être Kathleen Murdoch. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous par votre père, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Miss.

Kathleen ne répondit pas et elle leva les yeux vers Julia qui acquiesça.

-L'agent George Crabtree est l'un de nos meilleurs amis à William et moi, il est très gentil ne crains rien.

Kathleen acquiesça et avança doucement vers lui.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, Julia reprit la parole.

-Est-il possible d'attendre William dans son bureau George?

-Bien sûr Docteur, vous connaissez le chemin, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Ainsi, la jeune femme et la fillette y entrèrent avant que Julia ne referme la porte derrière elles.

-Ne touches à rien Kathleen, c'est comme dans l'atelier de William à la maison, il y a des choses très fragiles ici.

Elle acquiesça et elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de William, brossant doucement les cheveux de sa toute nouvelle poupée.

Julia fit alors le tour du bureau en un regard avant de se diriger vers la table sur laquelle son époux faisait tout un tas d'expériences depuis des années. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts quelques tubes à essai venant de la morgue, se souvenant des heures qu'elle avait passé à les manipuler autrefois. Elle sourit timidement, ce remémorant ces instants, les nombreuses heures passées dans la morgue, avec William, à penser à William, à tomber amoureuse de William. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant un fracas un peu plus loin. Elle tourna la tête vers son origine, voyant la pile de dossiers s'étant trouvée sur le bureau de son époux, éparpillée sur le sol.

-Kathleen, je t'avais dis de ne rien toucher, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avança vers la fillette et se mise à genoux au sol pour tout ramasser, aussitôt aidé par la petite fille. Elle prit plusieurs dossiers entre les doigts avant de se figer sur place en lisant le nom de celui qu'elle tenait.

_" Marine Henriette Pernaud - Condamnée à perpétuité_

_Octobre 13 1901 "_

Elle ouvrit alors le dossier et feuilleta les premières pages, ne remarquant pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière elle.

-Julia? Que fais-tu là?

Elle se leva doucement et croisa le regard de William qui approchait d'elle. Il s'arrêta alors et vit Kathleen.

-Tu as emmené Kathleen ici? Tu sais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne au poste de police elle...

-Et toi tu sais que je déteste les mensonges et tu m'avais promis que nous n'aurions plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

-De quoi tu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'elle lui mit sous le nez le dossier qu'elle tenait.

-Tu as enquêté sur elle, tu m'avais promis que tu ne regarderai pas son dossier. Tu m'avais dis que son passé était son passé, alors explique moi.

-Ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en parler, pas devant Kathleen.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la petite fille qui les regardait en silence avant que Julia ne soupire.

-J'étais venue avec elle pour qu'elle voit ou tu passais tes journées, parce que tu n'es pas là avec nous, parce que tu te contente de venir déposer un baiser sur son front le soir quand elle dort.

-Je passe le temps que je peux passer avec vous Julia. Mon travail...

-Oui, je sais, murmura Julia d'un ton las, ton travail. Viens Kathleen, rentrons, c'était effectivement une mauvaise idée de venir voir William à son bureau, il est très occupé. Nous lui raconterons notre journée ce soir lorsqu'il rentrera.

-Je suis de garde ce soir.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, murmura Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi William.

Elle tendit la main vers Kathleen et celle-ci s'en saisit aussitôt sans pour autant quitter des yeux William.

-Julia m'a offert une poupée, dit-elle timidement , et des vêtements. Et nous avons presque la même robe maintenant. Nous étions aussi au salon de thé et mon fruit préféré c'est la framboise mais j'aime les pêches aussi.

William ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la petite fille avant de lever les yeux vers son épouse.

-Et c'est ainsi que tu appliques notre punition? Grommela-t-il à son attention. En allant faire les boutiques avec elle?

-J'avais besoin de nouvelles toilettes et cette poupée lui faisait vraiment envie. Mais ne me fais pas de reproches, il semblerait que toi aussi tu oublie certaines choses, Murdoch, ajouta Julia en plaquant le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours contre son torse, et étant donné que tu rentreras tard, ne t'étonnes pas de trouver la porte de notre chambre close ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sans lui adresser un autre regard.

Alors William soupira profondément en jetant la tête en arrière avant de rejoindre son bureau et de s'y laisser tomber. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le dossier devant lui. Il contenait tous les détails de l'affaire étant liée à l'arrestation et la condamnation de la mère de Kathleen. Tous était consigné avec soin, y compris le placement de la petite fille. Malgré la promesse qu'il avait fait à Julia de ne pas chercher à savoir qui étaient les parents biologiques de leur fille, l'intuition et le devoir avaient été plus fort que tout. Il avait eu besoin de savoir et à cet instant, il le regrettait amèrement, car il savait qu'il n'aurait comme couche ce soir que le sofa de leur salon, pour avoir osé rompre sa promesse.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici la suite, bonne lecture:)_

* * *

Le soleil allait pointer le bout de son nez au-dessus de la ville lorsque l'Inspecteur Mudoch ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison. La nuit avait été longue, mais calme. Il n'y avait eu aucun cas durant toute la nuit, ce qu'il regretta finalement amèrement car il avait estimé perdre son temps en regardant les heures défilées alors qu'il mourait d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour voir son épouse et sa fille. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur, mais il avait imaginé une tonne d'idées pour se faire pardonner, si seulement il pouvait la retrouver.

William retira sa veste, son chapeau, son gilet, tout en se déplaçant dans la maison pour arriver à l'étage. Il posa négligemment ses affaires sur la rambarde de l'escalier avant d'emprunter le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la chambre de Kathleen. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, voyant la lumière de l'aube passer entre les rideaux à peine clos. Comme il le faisait souvent, il s'approcha sans un bruit du lit. Pourtant, ce matin là, il s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait sous ses yeux. Kathleen dormait profondément,serrant dans ses bras la poupée que Julia lui avait offerte la veille, et tout contre elle, étroitement enlacée, se trouvait son épouse. Elle avait ses bras autour de la fillette, ses cheveux ondulants sur l'oreiller blanc, elle dormait elle aussi. William resta alors là quelques minutes à les regarder simplement avant de sentir la fatigue le gagner totalement. Il s'avança vers le lit et comme toujours, il se pencha sur Kathleen pour venir déposer un baiser son front. Ses doigts dansèrent dans les boucles de Julia et il déposa également un long baiser dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille avant de caresser sa joue. Il la vit bouger un peu et il s'éloigna aussitôt, quittant la pièce sans un bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. William passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bains pour se faire un brin de toilette et se déshabiller. Il arriva dans la chambre, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short blanc lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son épouse qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, Julia le regardant simplement alors qu'il se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre un oreiller et une couverture.

-Que fais-tu William? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis épuisé, alors pas de dispute maintenant s'il te plait, laisse-moi quelques heures de sommeil. Je vais sur le sofa.

Il se dirigea vers elle pour rejoindre la porte lorsqu'il sentit la main de Julia se glisser dans la sienne. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien une fois encore et elle lui sourit.

-Tu dormiras mieux dans notre lit.

-C'est évident mais tu voulais que...

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres, puis après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, elle l'attira doucement vers le lit. Elle lui prit l'oreiller et la couverture des mains qu'elle jeta plus loin avant de se blottir tout contre son torse.

-Je suis en colère contre toi William, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille en fermant les yeux, tu m'as fait une promesse que tu n'as pas respecté, tu m'as menti, alors que nous devions plus avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

-Je sais, murmura William en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, je m'excuse Julia mais...je devais le faire. Je le devais pour vous protéger, toutes les deux.

-Parce que tu fais toujours ce que tu crois juste, répondit Julia de la même façon avant qu'ils ne se séparent doucement, nous nous sommes perdus tant de fois à cause de non-dits et de secrets, nous nous sommes fait tant de mal aussi et je le supporterai plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour un secret ou un mensonge.

-Je ne le veux pas non plus. Mais j'avais à le faire. Pardonne-moi, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard où Julia ne résista plus et oublia la colère qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Elle ferma alors les yeux et l'instant d'après ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis William se pencha vers le lit pour s'y allonger. Julia le regarda en silence quelques instants, avant de le rejoindre et de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as appris dans ce dossier, murmura-t-elle contre son torse, garde ces informations pour toi mais promets-moi que Kathleen ne sera jamais en danger, et que son passé ne la rattrapera jamais.

-Elle ne sera jamais en danger, cette promesse je te la fais. Mais ne ramène plus Kathleen au poste de police, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse une fois encore ce qu'elle a vécu plus jeune.

-Je ne le ferai plus, parce que je pense que tu as raison finalement. Elle a été terrifiée toute la nuit et elle a refusé de vouloir dormir seule tant les cauchemars étaient violents.

-Je la comprends, répondit William, et grâce à toi aujourd'hui elle a la plus merveilleuse des mères pour veiller sur elle. Malgré le fait que tu ne respecte pas les punitions que nous avions mis en place ensembles.

-J'aurai dû respecter nos décisions, je sais, soupira Julia, mais j'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle et j'aimerai que son père soit plus souvent là, William.

-Je tâcherai de le faire, je prendrai plus de temps pour elle, et pour toi.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle ferma les yeux, sentant les doigts de son époux danser dans son dos, puis après quelques courtes minutes, William tomba dans un long et profond sommeil alors que le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel.

* * *

La jeune femme toussa une fois encore pendant de longues secondes. Puis, sans un mot, elle quitta la table, sous les regard inquiets de William et Kathleen. Elle rejoignit la cuisine alors que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Après l'avoir encore entendu pendant quelques instants, William se leva à son tour pour la rejoindre. Elle la trouva se tenant au plan de travail, les yeux clos, reprenant son souffle.

-Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en posant la main dans le dos de son épouse.

-Ça va, laisse-moi quelques minutes.

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda avec intérêt. Doucement, il porta son autre main à son visage pour sentir sa peau brûlante.

-Tu as de la fièvre, ajouta-t-il en touchant son front, Julia tu dois aller te reposer, tu n'es pas...

-Je vais bien je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il la vit s'évanouir contre lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et il la porta contre son torse jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour la regarder quelques instants. Puis, il s'éloigna, croisant le regard de Kathleen qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Elle est malade?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais téléphoner à un Docteur et elle ira mieux.

Il quitta alors la pièce rapidement pour rejoindre le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et téléphoner à un Docteur. Celui-ci mit quelques courtes minutes à arriver et après avoir passé quelques instants avec William et Julia, toujours inconsciente, il s'éclipsa, laissant ses instructions à l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Beaucoup de repos, et une surveillance constante pour les deux prochains jours, cette bronchite est sévère, avait-il dit avant de quitter la maison.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé car les jours suivants furent particulièrement éprouvants pour le tout le monde. Julia se réveillait à peine quelques minutes de temps en temps, mais bien trop assommée par les médicaments pour être en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. William avait veillé nuits et jours à son chevet, jusqu'au moment où il lui avait été obligatoire de reprendre son travail. Il avait alors laissé son épouse, sa fille et Constance, promettant à Kathleen qu'il rentrerait tôt ce soir là.

* * *

Et enfin, Julia s'était réveillée cette après-midi là, sentant un faible souffle tiède sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour voir une cascade de boucles blondes, juste avant de croiser le regard aussi bleu que l'océan de la petite fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

-Kathleen, tu ne devrais pas être là. Je suis malade.

-Je voulais pas te laisser toute seule.

-C'est très gentil mon cœur mais...

-S'il te plait, murmura la petite fille en se serrant contre sa poitrine, je veux rester avec toi maman.

A ces mots, le cœur de Julia se gonfla de joie et elle sourit timidement en serrant Kathleen contre elle.

-D'accord, pour cette fois, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer cet instant où la fillette l'avait accepté et adopté comme étant sa nouvelle mère.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre, j'ai été en déplacement et pas mal occupée! j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lectuuuuure._

_ps: cette fiction vient de passer en T... _

* * *

Toute la brigade était en effervescence depuis trois jours. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid prenait toujours très à coeur les jeux annuels de la police, mais William devait admettre que cette année là, lui aussi trépignait d'impatience.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état William, avait lancé Julia en riant allongée dans leur lit alors que William à peine vêtu faisait des pompes sur le sol à côté d'elle. Je sais que tu prends grand soin de ton corps, mais des pompes, vraiment? N'est-ce pas un peu trop?

-Nous devons gagner Julia.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi entousiaste à l'idée de participer aux jeux de la police.

-C'est pour Kathleen...et pour toi, je veux que vous soyez fières de moi, avait-il répondu le souffle court en continuant ses excercices.

Julia n'avait pas répondu, souriant timidement, admirant le corps qu'elle jugeait parfait de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse.

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que le soleil soit de la partie. Tous les policiers des postes numéro quatre et trois étaient présents. Leur famille respective également. Ce fut avec un immense plaisir et une grande fierté que William marcha dans le parc, son épouse étroitement serrée contre lui, Kathleen devant eux. Julia lui avait jeté de réguliers regards, elle l'avait vu heureux, comme il l'avait rarement été par le passé. Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Aussitôt, William l'avait regardé, un peu perdu.

-Je t'aime William, avait simplement soupiré la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa route pour rejoindre Madame Brakenreid qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Ils avaient tous passé une agréable journée, entre rires, efforts, mets et boissons. Les enfants avaient joué dans le parc, les époux avaient combattu avec force et rage de vaincre durant plusieurs épreuves, les jeunes femmes les avaient regardé, admiré, encouragé, et finalement la dernière épreuve était arrivé. L'épreuve finale, celle qui allait tout changer.

Une fois encore à égalité, il ne fallait qu'une chose pour marquer la différence; le combat de boxe.

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas...avait commencé à protester William alors que George lui bandait les mains.

-Je ne veux pas savoir Murdoch, grommela Brakenreid, vous êtes le seul encore assez en forme pour ça, je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez. Si je n'avais pas mon dos en compote j'aurai été ravi de cogner sur Hallbort, et si Crabtree ne s'était pas foulé la cheville comme une fileltte dans la course de sac à patates, il l'aurait fait.

George et William échangèrent un regard avant que Brakenreid ne frappe l'épaule de William.

-Allez mon gars, c'est parti.

Avec une grimace, William quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers le ring improvisé. Alors qu'il écoutait les dernières recommandations de son supérieur, une jeune femme avança vers eux.

-Bon, pas plus de deux minutes avec lui Docteur, je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez perdre sa concentration.

Ainsi, Brakenreid les laissa seuls.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de faire cela William? Murmura Julia. Tu sais que tu n'en as pas besoin pour nous rendre fières, Kathleen et moi nous...

Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa quelques secondes.

-Je vais me battre pour toi mon amour, et aussi un peu pour l'Inspecteur qui sera intenable si je refusais, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Bonne chance, souffla Julia avant de l'embrasser, et n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive, tu auras droit à la nuit du gagnant ce soir, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin avant de s'éloigner de lui sans un mot et sans se retourner mais avec une démarche appuyée.

Il la regarda alors partir, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, son regard posé sur ses hanches qui se balançaient de gauche droite, puis, la cloche un peu plus loin le ramena à la réalité; le combat.

* * *

La lutte dura de longues minutes, jusqu'au moment où le vainqueur, essoufflé, eut le bras levé par l'arbitre. Les cris de joie et les applaudissements jaillirent de toutes parts. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, il croisa le regard empli d'admiration de la jeune femme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il vit la petite fille aux boucles blondes courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la prit alors contre lui pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs et elle rit aux éclats en se serrant à son cou.

-Paaaapaaaaaa, cria Kathleen, tu es le pluuuuuus foooort.

Le sourire de William n'avait jamais été aussi grand, lorsqu'il comprit qu'enfin il était heureux, lorsque pour la première fois, cette fillette qu'il aimait profondément l'avait appelé tout simplement : papa.

* * *

Ils avaient fêtés dignement la victoire du poste numéro quatre, William le premier, le héros du jour aux yeux de tous et en particulier dans le regard de sa fille et de son épouse qu'il ne quittait que très rarement. Eh puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, chacun retrouva son logis. La famille Murdoch avait pique-niqué dans le jardin, profitant des dernières douceurs de l'automne avant l'arriver de l'hiver. Lorsque Kathleen s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère, ayant écouté pendant des heures les histoires incroyables que lui racontait son père, celui-ci la prit contre lui et ils regagnèrent tous les trois la maison.

William mit plusieurs minutes à mettre au lit Kathleen qui, les yeux à peine ouverts entre deux bâillement, avait insisté pour qu'il le fasse lui-même. Julia ne les avait pourtant pas quitté des yeux, souriant tendrement à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Après un dernier baiser accordé à la fillette, ils quittèrent sa chambre, rejoignant la leur main dans la main. Lorsque William vit son épouse tourner la clé dans la serrure, il comprit aussitôt que la nuit n'était pas finie. Il croisa le regard de Julia qui se serra tout contre lui, l'attirant vers le mur. Elle poussa un soupir en le sentant dans son dos, mais l'instant d'après, elle s'empara des lèvres de William pour un long, profond et langoureux baiser qui leur coupa le souffle.

-Et maintenant que dirais-tu de venir chercher ton prix champion, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant de mordre tendrement la lèvre inférieure de William.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer contre lui. Il sentit Julia glisser ses mains sur son torse, ouvrir son gilet, sa chemise, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il voulut à son tour lui retirer son chemisier, elle l'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Laisse-moi faire, tu dois être épuisé.

Il acquiesça machinalement, sentant son souffle se couper et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Julia lui sourit une fois encore et elle perdit ses baisers dans sa nuque. Puis, elle lui retira sa chemise, baissa ses bretelles, et enfin elle lui retira son t-shirt pour regarder quelques instants ce torse nu qu'elle aimait tant. Elle vit William tressaillir au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et elle le caressa un long moment en voyant qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Très doucement, elle se blottit dans ses bras et laissa ses doigts caresser ses biceps.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as battu cet homme si facilement William, tu es si bien... cette blessure te rend si...attirant.

Il lui lança un regard d'étonnement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'entendre utiliser ce vocabulaire sur ce ton. Elle lui sourit et se montra encore plus séductrice, effleurant son arcade blessée.

-Vous êtes un vilain garçon Détective Murdoch, et ce soir, je vais être une vilaine fille.

-Julia qu'est-ce...

Elle l'interrompue en posant son index sur ses lèvres et l'instant d'après, il la sentit ouvrir son pantalon pour le faire glisser sur ses chevilles. Elle en fit autant de son sous-vêtement sans pour autant quitter son regard ou cesser de lui sourire. Et une seconde plus tard, elle se mise à genoux devant lui. Il baissa les yeux, prêt à protester, inconfortable avec cette situation qu'ils n'avaient connu que rarement, mais lorsque Julia commença sa douce torture, toute sa volonté vola en éclats, et il ne put que poser ses mains contre le mur en gémissant son prénom.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient étroitement enlacés depuis de longues minutes, Julia assise à califourchon sur William alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Les doigts de William dansaient dans la nuque moite de son épouse qui caressait tendrement sa joue.

-Quatre fois en une nuit William, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis...

-Ton dernier anniversaire, répondit William le souffle court, et nous l'avions fait six fois, avant de recommencer au matin.

-Après la journée que tu as eu, je crois que pour ce soir le compte est...booooon...gémit la jeune femme alors que William avait appuyé sa main dans son dos pour faire butter sa féminité contre sa virilité, pas déjà chéri, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux, tu ne peux donc pas recommencer déjà maintenant, biologiquement ça...

-Tais-toi, grommela William sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais tu dois reprendre des forces.

-Alors en attendant, laisse-moi te montrer que je peux être un vilain garçon.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'instant d'après, il les fit basculer violemment sur le lit pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur elle. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche et il dirigea aussitôt son visage en-dessous de son nombril. Elle croisa une fois encore son regard empli de désir juste avant qu'il ne plonge son visage à un endroit qui lui fit perdre la tête.

-Oh William, gémit Julia en se tendant de plaisir prête pour un nouveau moment de tendresse, d'amour et de passion.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_oui la dernière scène n'était pas prévue, mais je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait vous plaire, si vous êtes fan de Jilliam et impatient de les voir mariés ( quoique je doute les voir dans un tel état, ça reste une série "familiale " ) ;p _


	12. Chapter 12

L'été était définitivement passé, l'automne aussi, l'hiver était là, avec la neige. Elle avait envahi Toronto pour le grand bonheur des enfants, et le malheur des parents.

Kathleen ne tenait plus en place, incapable de rester à l'intérieur plus d'une heure, même avec des livres. Elle pouvait passer des heures à lire avec Julia, qui voyait à quel point ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Et même si le Docteur Ogden faisait tout pour la dissuader de sortir, Kathleen voulait aller jouer dans la neige, dans le jardin et grimper dans sa cabane en bois que William lui avait construit l'été dernier. Au grand désespoir de Julia qui avait toujours peur de la voir se blesser. Et à présent qu'elle passait son temps dehors, elle tremblait toujours à l'idée de la voir tomber malade. Cela arriva plusieurs fois. Mais aussitôt remise, la fillette redemandait à sortir jouer dans la neige. Parfois Julia lui ordonnait de ne pas quitter la maison, et parfois elle cédait, tout simplement.

* * *

Ce jour là, elle n'avait pu résisté à sa moue de petite fille et après avoir passé de longues minutes à l'habiller chaudement, elles étaient sortis dans le jardin pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Elles y restèrent un long moment toutes les deux, avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber, à cinq heures à peine. Ce fut lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers la maison pour se mettre au chaud, qu'elles croisèrent William arrivant vers elles en souriant.

-Tu es déjà rentré chéri? Lança Julia avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Le poste de police est calme en ce moment et j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec mes princesses, dit-il en se baissant vers Kathleen pour la prendre dans ses bras, vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-Ouiiii, lança la petite fille en souriant, regarde on a fait un bonhomme de neige en forme de lapin.

-Il m'a l'air excellent.

-Je vais te le montrer de près, répondit la petite fille en sautant au sol.

Elle lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner derrière elle.

-Je vais préparé le thé en attendant, murmura Julia en souriant, ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, le temps se rafraîchi.

William acquiesça et suivit aussitôt la fillette sous le regard tendre de Julia qui quitta ensuite le jardin pour se rendre dans la cuisine et préparer le thé et les biscuits.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le sofa devant la cheminée depuis de longues minutes déjà. William tenait tendrement Julia dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait sa tête posée sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Ils regardaient Kathleen jouer avec sa poupée un peu plus loin.

-Julia? Murmura William.

-Oui?

-Il y a une chose dont je dois te parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour croiser son regard. Il y vit aussitôt de l'inquiétude et il lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-Rien de grave, continua-t-il doucement, c'est à propos de Noël. Madame Brakenreid organise un repas, comme tous les ans et nous sommes une fois encore invités avec les hommes de la brigade.

-Oui, et?

-Et je ne savais pas si je devais accepter.

-Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas?

-Nous avons Kathleen aujourd'hui, nous avons notre famille et peut être que nous pourrions passer Noël tous les trois cette année, pour notre tout premier Noël avec notre fille.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, son regard plongé dans le sien avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Ce n'est pas la raison William, murmura-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous pourrions passer le jour de Noël tous les trois et pourtant aller dîner le 24 au soir chez nos amis.

-Mais la messe elle...

-Kathleen va souvent avec toi à l'église, coupa Julia, et à mon grand désespoir, elle semble aimer cela. Elle viendra avec nous et si elle est trop fatiguée, une nurse reste toujours chez eux pour s'occuper des enfants ce soir là. Je demanderai à Margareth si Kathleen peut rester également, je doute que cela pose le moindre problème. Je ne souhaite pas la laisser avec Constance seule ici.

Il soupira et quitta son regard pour le poser sur Kathleen un peu plus loin.

-Dis-moi vraiment ce qui te tracasse, reprit Julia en caressa la nuque de son époux.

-Kathleen n'a pas l'habitude d'être entourée de tant de monde et ce sont des policiers. Tu as bien vu de quelle manière elle a réagit après être venue au poste de police.

-Ils ne porteront pas d'uniforme William et ce sera dans une maison, pas dans un poste de police. Elle était heureuse aux jeux de la police.

-Je veux la protéger.

-Je le sais, mais je crois que cette fois-ci tu cherches à trop la protéger. Et si on lui demandait ce qu'elle veut faire?

Il acquiesça et Julia se tourna vers la fillette.

-Kathleen mon cœur? Peux-tu venir s'il te plait?

Aussitôt la petite fille se leva et arriva devant eux.

-Tu sais que Noël est dans deux semaines, commença Julia qui eut pour toute réponse un mouvement de la tête, et chaque Noël William et moi nous sommes invités chez nos amis pour le dîner avant d'aller à la messe de minuit tous les deux. Madame Brakenreid nous a convié cette année également, et nous nous demandions si tu voulais venir avec nous ou si tu préférais rester ici avec Constance.

-Je veux rester avec vous, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

-Mais il y aura du monde Kathleen, continua William, ce sont des policiers et tu as peur des policiers.

-Mais tu seras là, murmura Kathleen, eh puis, ce seront les mêmes messieurs des jeux ?

-Oui, répondit William.

-Ils sont gentils eux, j'aime bien Monsieur George, il est drôle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, il sera là?

-Je pense. Tu viendras donc avec nous?

-Ouiiiii, ce sera le meilleur Noël de ma vie. J'aurai une belle robe maman? Et nous pourrons danser? Tu m'avais dit qu'une jour je pourrai apprendre à danser.

Le couple échangea un regard en souriant avant que Julia ne prenne la parole.

-Nous irons toutes les deux chercher une nouvelle toilette pour Noël et peut être que ton papa voudra t'apprendre à danser. C'est un bon danseur tu sais.

-C'est vrai?

Personne ne répondit et William fit une timide grimace, ce qui fit rire Julia, se souvenant les débuts difficiles de William en matière de valse quelques années plus tôt. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le phonographe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il mit un disque et la musique s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. En souriant, il s'approcha de la petite fille et lui tendit la main dans laquelle elle glissa la sienne. Il la guida au centre du salon, sous le regard tendre de son épouse. Kathleen écouta avec attention ce que William lui disait, et ainsi, ils dansèrent pendant quelques minutes, la petite fille se concentrant avec force pour suivre les mouvements du jeune homme, les pieds sur ceux de William. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur troisième danse, William murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de la petite fille qui se dirigea en courant vers Julia pour lui prendre la main et la mener vers William.

-C'est à ton tour maman.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Madame Murdoch? Demanda tendrement William.

-Vous savez à quel point j'aime danser à votre bras Monsieur Murdoch.

Celui-ci glissa alors sa main dans son dos et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire tanguer la jeune femme de gauche à droite, son front contre le sien, sous le regard plein d'étoiles de leur fille qui s'était assise sur le sofa en serrant contre elle sa poupée.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Noël était enfin arrivé. La ville s'était parée de ses plus belles décorations et le coeur était à la fête. Le Docteur Ogden et l'Inspecteur Murdoch avaient tout les deux fait leurs achas ensembles. Ils avaient marché main dans la main dans une rue bondée de Toronto, partageant un déjeuné dans leur restaurant favoris avant de chacun retourner à leur travail pour quelques heures. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux ce soir là alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Kathleen les avait patiemment attendu, et après le dîner, ils avaient tous rejoins le salon pour la séance de danse quotidienne. William devait admettre que Kathleen était une très bonne danseuse et qu'elle gagnait en grâce chaque jour. Il n'en était que plus fier de jour en jour.

* * *

Le soir de Noel, ils avaient pris un fiacre pour se rendre au domicile des Brakenreids. Kathleen s'était montrée bien élevée et docile toute la soirée. Elle avait joué une bonne partie de celle-ci avec sa poupée. Elle avait été assise tout à côté de la grande cheminée pour entendre l'histoire merveilleuse qu'avait raconté l'Agent Crabtree aux enfants présents. Elle avait été sage à table, assise entre Julia et William, pendant de longues et interminables minutes. Eh puis, les enfants avaient commencé à fatiguer et Julia alla la coucher dans une chambre vide à l'étage.

-Nous allons rester encore un peu, avait-elle murmuré, et lorsque William et moi reviendrons de la messe , nous viendrons te chercher pour rentrer à la maison.

-Aurais-je droit à mon cadeau? Lança la petite fille en serrant sa poupée contre elle.

-Mmmmh, je vais y réfléchir mon cœur, répondit Julia en riant avant de caresser son nez, crois-tu que tu le mérites jeune demoiselle?

-Papa m'a dit qu'il m'attendait sous le sapin dans le salon et que j'aurai le droit de l'avoir demain matin, lança Kathleen en souriant largement, c'est vrai?

-Si ton papa te l'a dit, je crois qu'en effet j'ai vu quelque chose sous le sapin avant de partir.

-C'est quoi?

-Tu le verras demain Kathleen, murmura Julia en caressant son front, pour le moment dors un peu la journée fut longue. Et tu as beaucoup danser avec ton papa.

-D'accord, acquiesça la fillette.

Alors, Julia se pencha vers elle et déposa un long baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime petit ange, dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard et replaça la couverture sur le corps de Kathleen avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne quitte la pièce sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Julia rejoignit aussitôt le rez-de-chaussé et son époux qui se tenait dans le coin de la salle à manger où quelques couples valsaient. William posa sa main dans son dos et elle lui sourit.

-Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Je ne suis pas tranquille William, répondit Julia, j'ai couché Kathleen mais je préférerais qu'on la ramène à la maison.

-De quoi as -tu peur?

-Je...elle soupira profondément et leva les yeux au plafond, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Un pressentiment, répéta William en caressant sa joue, Julia la maison est remplie de policiers, il ne peut rien arriver à notre fille. Détends-toi et accompagne-moi sur la piste de danse mon amour, je meurs d'envie de danser avec toi chérie, ajouta-t-il sur les lèvres à Julia avant de les embrasser pendant un long moment.

Elle lui sourit et il lui prit la main pour la mener à la piste improvisée au centre de la pièce. Il la prit contre lui et elle se détendit aussitôt dans ses bras, savourant le mouvement du corps de William se pressant contre le sien. Ils dansèrent de longues minutes, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait et lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le souffle de William glissa dans l'oreille de Julia.

-Que dirais-tu de leur fausser compagnie.

-Il n'est pas encore minuit William , la messe n'est...

-Je ne pensais pas à la messe, souffla William contre la peau de sa nuque, il doit bien avoir un endroit où nous pourrions passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

-William, lança Julia en riant tout en s'éloignant de lui, tu n'es pas sérieux, dans la maison de l'Inspecteur?

-Le poste de police ne te posait pas le moindre problème.

-Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et nous étions mariés depuis un peu plus d'un mois seulement, nous avions du temps à rattraper. Nous sommes Monsieur et Madame Murdoch depuis plus de deux ans aujourd'hui.

-Je t'aime pourtant comme au premier jour, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et chaque seconde passée sans pouvoir te le prouver me rend malade.

-Oh William, soupira Julia en riant alors que William déposa un autre baiser sur sa peau avant de rire à son tour.

Ils échangèrent un regard et l'instant d'après ils furent surpris de voir George à leur côté.

-Oui George? Lança William. Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Ils continuèrent de le regarder en souriant mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard tout à tour, ils se figèrent sur place.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Agent Crabtree? Demanda Julia plus sérieusement.

-Je...c'est Kathleen, elle...nous.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Kathleen? Insista Julia en se séparant de William brusquement.

-Elle est, introuvable madame, mais cela ne veut rien dire, la maison est...Docteur...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre la réponse de la jeune femme que celle-ci les laissa planté sur place et elle s'éloigna en courant. Il se tourna alors vers William qui restait silencieux et le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Introuvable?

-Oui, Ingrid, la nurse, est montée voir si les enfants dormaient et elle a fait le tour des chambres, lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans celle où se trouvait Kathleen, elle a vu le lit vide et défait, la fenêtre était entrouverte. Elle a tout de suite prévenue Madame Brakenreid qui m'a chargé de venir vous chercher.

William n'attendit pas davantage pour se précipiter à la suite de son épouse et traverser la pièce d'une traite pour se rendre à l'étage et trouver Julia dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant Margareth fermer la fenêtre.

-William, j'avais raison, j'avais raison, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Calme-toi, Kathleen peut se cacher n'importe où, nous allons tous la chercher, dit-il à l'attention de Margareth.

-C'est une petite fille qui aime se cacher, dit-elle en approchant de Julia, vous me l'avez dit tant de fois, elle doit juste vouloir jouer dans la maison, nous allons la retrouver.

Julia ne répondit pas et l'instant d'après ils quittèrent tous les trois la pièce pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée à nouveau et pour informer tous les invités de la disparition de la petite fille. Ils fouillèrent alors chaque recoin de la maison, mais aussi le jardin. Personne n'avait vu la fillette depuis que sa mère l'avait mise au lit, elle semblait s'être volatilisée, tout simplement.

* * *

Julia se tenait au centre du jardin depuis de longues minutes déjà, le regard perdu au loin après de longues minutes de recherches. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid la glacer jusqu'aux os, elle n'entendait plus les voix de ses amis qui appelaient la petite fille. Elle était bien loin de tout cela. William arriva dans son dos et il déposa un autre châle sur ses épaules avant de l'entourer de ses bras, en silence. Il la fit se retourner doucement et il croisa son regard empli de larmes.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Worsley a trouvé sa poupée près de la grille dans la neige, dit-il en lui montrant la poupée qu'il tenait, il y avait des traces de pas conduisant vers la rue mais ensuite, nous n'avons plus rien. Nous allons nous rendre au poste de police et questionner le voisinage et...

-Je le savais, sanglota Julia, je l'ai senti je...j'aurai dû aller la voir. Je n'y suis pas allée et j'aurai dû le faire.

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'était un pressentiment.

-Et notre fille a disparu William, rétorqua Julia, elle était dans une maison remplie de policiers, et personne n'a pu la protéger, même pas moi sa mère.

Il ne répondit pas et il essuya une larme se trouvant sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis, très doucement il l'attira dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

-Nous allons la retrouver, je te le promets, nous allons retrouver notre petite fille, continua-t-il en resserant son étreinte et en laissant ses doigts danser dans les cheveux de Julia qui pleurait toujours doucement contre lui.

* * *

à suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Cette nuit de Noël avait été éprouvante pour une bonne partie des agents du poste numéro quatre de la police de Toronto. Tous les hommes présents au domicile des Brakenreids, ainsi que leur épouse ou compagne avaient cherché pendant des heures la petite fille de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Et malgré la fatigue et le froid, ils avaient continué, encore et encore sans relâche. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin lorsque Julia consentit à quitter le domicile de ses amis, mais avec la condition d'avoir le droit de se rendre au poste de police avec son époux et ses collègues.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer Julia, tu ne pourras pas en faire davantage au poste, avait répondu William.

-Je serai là lorsqu'on la retrouvera William, s'emporta la jeune femme, il est hors de question que je rentre seule chez nous à t'attendre et à attendre des nouvelles de Kathleen, je veux être présente et savoir tout le déroulement de l'enquête. Tu peux le comprendre tout de même?

Il n'avait alors pas répondu, et simplement acquiescé un peu à contre coeur, avant de passer sa main dans le dos de son épouse pour marcher avec elle jusqu'au fiacre qui les emmenait au poste de police.

* * *

Ils avaient alors passé des heures dans le bureau de William, avec l'Inspecteur, George, Higgins, et le Docteur Grace à envisager toutes les pistes et chercher le moindre indice. Julia avait finalement demandé à Emily de les quitter, ne voulant pas lui infliger une nuit d'angoisse à ses côtés. Et malgré ses protestations, elle avait cédé. Et ce fut vers huit heures du matin, que Monsieur et Madame Murdoch quittèrent enfin le bureau du Detective, se rendant dans celui de l'Inspecteur quelques mètres plus loin.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me parler seul à seul, soupira Julia alors que William ferma la porte derrière lui, nous aurions tout aussi bien pu rester dans ton bureau?

-Non, répondit calmement William, je veux que tu restes là pour te reposer un peu. L'inspecteur rentre chez lui, tu as quelques heures pour dormir un peu si tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers le sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Je ne veux pas dormir William, je veux...je veux retrouver ma fille.

-Je le veux tout autant et tout le monde s'efforce de le faire, mais chérie tu es épuisée. Allonges-toi quelques heures, je t'en prie.

-Ta nuit fut tout aussi éprouvante que la mienne, soupira Julia en caressant la joue de William qui ferma les yeux à ce contact, peut être devrais-tu également dormir un peu.

-Pas encore, souffla le jeune homme, je...je dois savoir où est Kathleen, je dois...la retrouver, dit-il en croisant le regard de Julia alors que les larmes naissaient dans ses yeux sombres, je me sens si coupable, je n'ai pas su la protéger, tout est entièrement de ma faute, je possède tellement d'ennemis qui auraient pu s'en prendre à elle et je n'ai pas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que Julia le prit dans ses bras, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

-Je t'en supplie Julia, sanglota William dans sa nuque en resserrant son étreinte, prends soin de toi, repose-toi quelques heures, écoute moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie. Laisse-moi prendre la bonne décision.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune femme, je vais me reposer quelques minutes mais s'il y a le moindre fait nouveau je...

-Je te préviens dans la seconde, termina William en la regardant à nouveau, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa avant que Julia ne s'éloigne et ne s'allonge sur le sofa, avant que William ne lui jette un tout dernier regard, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans un bruit. Il s'adossa alors contre la porte quelques instants, pour reprendre ses esprits et inspirer profondément. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau à nouveau d'une démarche sûre, l'air déterminé.

* * *

Il était presque onze heures du matin lorsque la porte du bureau de William s'ouvrit à la volée. Il avait été seul depuis une bonne heure déjà et depuis presque tout ce temps, il dormait dans sa chaise inconfortable et usée. Il avait lutté pendant des heures pour ne pas le faire, il avait fait de réguliers allers et retours jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur pour voir l'état de Julia qui s'était endormie bien malgré elle et qu'il avait regardé dormir à plusieurs reprises. Et depuis une heure, plus rien. La tension était retombée et il s'était assoupi, ni plus, ni moins. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'Officier Higgins tout lui revint en mémoire tel un coup de fouet.

-Bon sang vous ne savez pas que l'on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce? Lança William avec colère.

-Désolé Inspecteur c'est, disons que je pensais vous prévenir...Ils ont trouvé quelque chose...Le...

William se leva alors d'un bond et se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il continuait de bafouiller.

-Mais peut être que vous ne voudriez pas venir voir, c'est...Le Docteur Grace...elle a...Un...

-Un quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

-Un corps, lança le jeune homme dans un souffle, une...une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, elle a des boucles blondes et elle es de la taille de Kathleen, et...hum...elle est dévêtue et...on n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

La gorge de William se noua, et il resta là, simplement au centre de la pièce à écouter le récit de l'officier de police.

-Elle est...blessée, enfin il semblerait qu'elle ait été battue et son...son visage est...il y a beaucoup de sang et le Docteur Grace...elle a besoin de vous pour reconnaître le corps Monsieur. Elle est à la morgue...morte.

A ces mots, toutes les forces de William le quittèrent en une seule seconde, il sentit alors sa tête lui tourner , sa gorge le serrer, son cœur manquer un battement. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir porter son corps, ses mains tremblaient et alors qu'il voulut se retenir à son bureau pour éviter de tomber, une main ferme se glissa dans la sienne. Julia avait assisté à la scène en silence, entrant par l'autre porte sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne la remarque. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers William à cet instant là. En remarquant sa présence, il tourna le visage vers celle qui était venue à côté de lui, il croisa son regard empli de larmes où la peur et le désespoir se mêlaient. Puis, Julia resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur les siens et elle prit la parole avec force.

-Dites au Docteur Grace que nous arrivons.

Higgins sortit alors sans un mot, sans un regard, les laissant seuls.

-Si...si cette enfant est notre fille, murmura William, je ne veux pas que tu viennes à la morgue, j'irai seul, je...

-Nous sommes un couple William, coupa Julia, nous sommes ses parents et jamais je ne te laisserai endurer cela tout seul. Nous irons ensembles.

Il acquiesça un peu à contre cœur et une seconde après, ils marchèrent tels des automates l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant toujours fermement la main vers la morgue, en silence, le regard cloué au sol, la peur au ventre.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Le chemin jusqu'à la morgue avait paru être une éternité ce jour là. Monsieur et Madame Murdoch l'avaient fait en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne supportant pas de s'éloigner une seule seconde, ne serait-ce que pour se lâcher la main. Les doigts de Julia s'étaient refermés avec force sur ceux de William lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte en bois. Il avait aussitôt répondu à ce geste en les serrant à son tour, puis il s'étaient dirigés d'un même pas au centre de la pièce. Là se trouvait la table sur laquelle le Docteur Ogden s'était si souvent penchée par le passé. Il y avait un corps, un corps d'enfant, recouvert d'un drap blanc donc seul le "Y" de la coupure de scalpel se détachait dans un rouge sang. Des boucles blondes s'échappaient du drap et tombaient en cascade de la table. Avant d'arriver devant celle-ci, Julia se figea sur place, prise d'une intense nausée. La main de William se glissa alors sur sa hanche et il l'attira contre lui pour venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle ferma les yeux.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il, je suis là.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des pas s'approchèrent timidement. Julia ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et elle croisa le regard du Docteur Grace.

-Je suis navrée de vous infliger cela, dit-elle d'une timide voix, mais nous devons l'identifier.

-Nous le savons, répondit William en quittant son épouse.

Il lui jeta cependant un autre regard et elle acquiesça simplement. Ils firent alors les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du corps sans vie de la fillette et une fois encore ils se tinrent debout, en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main. Emily se plaça de l'autre côté de la table et elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes.

-Je vous en prie Docteur, murmura William, qu'on en finisse.

-Je dois vous prévenir, répondit Emily, cette enfant a été sauvagement...assassinée et...et son visage est...endommagé. Nous ne pouvons pas déterminer avec certitude qu'elle est Kathleen ou non. Et la violence de l'acte peut...peut vous bouleverser.

-Je tâcherai de faire au mieux pour savoir si c'est elle, souffla Julia avec les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme acquiesça et doucement elle retira le drap du visage de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas exagéré quant au fait de l'état du corps. Le ou les assassins avaient dû s'acharner sur cette pauvre enfant, car même pour le couple, il leur était presque impossible de savoir si elle était bien leur fille ou non.

Toujours en silence, Julia se libéra de William et elle porta sa main vers le corps glacé. Elle regarda avec détail son visage, elle laissa ses doigts caresser ses cheveux et puis, elle leva le regard vers son amie.

-Pourriez-vous la coucher sur le côté?

Emily s'exécuta avant que Julia ne se baisse et ne laisse glisser ses doigts sur l'omoplate de la petite fille. Elle n'eut pas à prononcer un mot que William la rejoignit et regarda avec intérêt le même endroit qu'elle.

-Elle n'y est pas, murmura le jeune homme.

-Elle n'y est pas, répéta Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils se redressèrent alors et dans un même mouvement, ils se prirent dans les bras.

-Ce n'est pas elle, souffla Julia dans le creux de l'oreille de William avec soulagement, ce n'est pas Kathleen.

William ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Emily quant à elle les regarda tour à tour, un peu perdue avant de recoucher le corps de la fillette. Elle remit le drap sur son visage lorsque William se tourna vers elle.

-Kathleen possèdent une cicatrice sur l'omoplate gauche, un "y" et cette enfant n'en a pas, ce n'est pas notre fille Docteur Grace.

Elle leur adressa un tendre sourire auquel William répondit avant de sentir les doigts de Julia se refermer avec force sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre qu'elle était prise d'un nouveau vertige. Il passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille et il l'attira contre lui une fois encore.

-Nous allons rentrer nous reposer chérie, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, tu es épuisée et tu as besoin d'un vrai lit. Tout comme moi.

-Kathleen est quelque part dehors William, je ne pourrai rentrer si je ne la sais pas en sécurité.

-Et si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, tu risques de tomber malade. Lorsque note fille rentrera, elle aura besoin de toi, tu te dois d'être en forme.

-Je ne dormirai pas sans toi Inspecteur.

-Je ne comptais pas te laisser seule Docteur, répondit aussitôt William en souriant dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

Il y déposa un chaste baiser et l'instant d'après ils se séparèrent, saluant brièvement le Docteur Grace avant de se rendre au poste de police pour signaler leur départ.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le trajet en silence une fois encore, scrutant les environs par la fenêtre, espérant que par le plus grand des hasards et des miracles ils verraient la silhouette de la fillette. Eh puis, ils étaient entrés chez eux et lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, le pesant silence de la demeure les cloua sur place. Cela faisait des mois que la demeure n'avait pas été aussi calme et endormie, aussi glaciale. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de passer dans le salon pour allumer la cheminée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier au fond du couloir pour monter dans leur chambre. Mais Julia ne pu s'empêcher de regarder par la porte ouverte. Elle vit le grand sapin toucher le plafond; les quelques cadeaux à son pied, la cheminée qu'elle avait décoré avec soin avec l'aide de Kathleen. Elle resta là, figée sur place à regarder cette pièce vide qui aurait dû être remplie de rires et de joie à cette heure.

-Viens Julia, murmura William en glissant sa main dans son dos.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle le suivit docilement, ne remarquant pas que lui aussi avait jeté un regard triste dans cette pièce en pensant à ce qu'aurai pu être cette journée avec celles qu'il aimait.

* * *

Ils avaient passé la journée dans leur lit, étroitement enlacés, recouverts des épaisses couvertures pour ne pas sentir le froid. Ils avaient dormi pendant des heures, avant que finalement, William ne se réveille d'un terrible cauchemar où Julia et Kathleen mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Instinctivement, il referma son étreinte sur celle qui dormait contre son torse. Julia bougea dans son sommeil et elle étouffa un faible grognement, ce qui fit sourire tendrement William. Il ne pût s'empêcher alors de laisser glisser ses doigts dans son dos, pour une tendre et longue caresse sans même la quitter des yeux. Son autre main prit le chemin de ses cheveux défaits qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts un long moment avant de soupirer profondément. Il déposa alors un baiser sur son front et il ferma les yeux.

-J'aimerai tellement te rendre heureuse Julia, murmura-t-il, que toutes ces épreuves ne soient plus les tiennes. J'aimerai vivre en paix avec la femme de ma vie, avec notre fille. J'aimerai pouvoir te faire un enfant, un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Kathleen et qu'ensemble, tous les quatre ,nous soyons heureux, tout simplement. Pardonne-moi mon amour, pardonne-moi d'avoir échoué. Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point.

Il fourra alors son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser, puis, très doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il glissa hors de son étreinte afin de quitter le lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, car la chaleur de leur deux corps enlacés avait disparu. Il fit un saut dans la salle de bain, et après un dernier baiser déposé sur le front de son épouse, il quitta la demeure, pour se rendre au poste de police et reprendre ses recherches.

* * *

à suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici la suite. Excusez-moi pour les délais des chapitres, je manque un peu de temps en ce moment ;)_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait devant le tableau noir rempli de noms depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutant que d'une oreille George qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Nous pouvons éliminer toute cette liste, ils sont encore en prison, j'ai vérifié ce matin, lança le jeune homme en barrant toute une colonne, Higgins devrait revenir dans une heure avec la confirmation des morts ou des emprisonnements de la seconde colonne.

-Il manque un nom sur cette liste George, grommela William pourtant sans le regarder.

-Je vous assure que non Monsieur, nous y avons répertorié toutes les personnes que vous avez arrêté et fait condamner qui n'ont pas encore connu la corde, ou ceux qui se sont échappé, ils y sont tous.

-James Gillies, murmura William, il n'est pas sur cette liste et il n'est pas en prison.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été identifié, il est mort depuis bien longtemps.

-Nous n'en avons jamais eu la certitude, répondit le jeune homme en le regardant enfin, nous voulions croire que c'était lui et j'ai convaincu Julia de le faire, mais il reste un doute, un doute que je ne peux négliger aujourd'hui.

- Croyez-vous qu'après tout ce temps il souhaite vous faire encore du mal?

-La dernière fois qu'il a vu Julia il lui a assuré qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Il a attendu assez longtemps pour que je baisse ma garde et j'ai été assez idiot pour croire que s'en était terminé avec lui. Aujourd'hui notre fille en paye les conséquences, par ma faute.

George ne répondit le regarda simplement en silence, alors que William ne quittait pas des yeux le tableau sombre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment d'avoir perdu un être cher et proche. Et même si ils savaient tous que Kathleen n'était pas l'enfant biologique de leurs amis, ils savaient tous à quel point ils aimaient cette petite fille, comme si elle avait été toujours une part d'eux-même comme si le Docteur Ogden lui avait donné la vie, comme si l'Inspecteur Murdoch l'avait vu naître sous ses propres yeux.

* * *

La jeune femme s'était réveillée avec un frisson dans le dos. Elle avait alors cherché du bout des doigts le corps de son époux et elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et elle se redressa un peu. Aussitôt les souvenirs des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais elle ne se laissa pas aller à sa peine. Elle se leva, elle rejoignit la salle de bains pour sa toilette et une fois habillée et coiffée, elle prit le chemin du centre ville. Elle contourna le bâtiment du poste de police, entrant dans la petite cour qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Elle jeta un bref regard vers la porte close et elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la morgue. Elle emprunta le long couloir pour entrer dans la pièce centrale. Le Docteur Grace se trouvait à son bureau et ce ne fut que lorsque Julia donna quelques coups sur le chambranle de la porte qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

-Bonjour Emily, dit-elle doucement en souriant.

-Bonjour Julia, comment allez-vous?

-Je vais...bien, mentit Julia, vu les circonstances.

-Etes-vous allez voir l'Inspecteur Murdoch ?

-Pas encore, je voulais vous voir avant de parler à William...je...

Elle soupira profondément et après un dernier regard, Julia quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers la table d'autopsie où se trouvait toujours le corps de la petite fille.

-Connaissez-vous son identité? Murmura Julia en regardant le corps recouvert du drap blanc.

-Elle s'appelait Lise, répondit Emily, elle était la dernière fille d'une famille de sept enfants. Elle souffrait de malnutrition et de violences. Nous avons retrouvé sa famille mais elle est bien trop pauvre pour lui offrir des funérailles ou une tombe. Elle sera mise dans une fausse commune, dès demain. L'enquête de sa mort se poursuit et ils espèrent trouver de nouveaux éléments sur la disparition de Kathleen.

-Lise, souffla Julia du bout des lèvres, je suis tellement navrée pour cette enfant, elle ne méritait pas cela, et par notre faute, elle est morte.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas votre faute.

-Comment puis-je le croire Emily? Lança Julia en se tournant vers elle. Je sais que tout cela est de ma faute, que Kathleen est en danger par ma faute, ne croyez-vous pas qu'après toutes ces années je n'y ai pas pensé? J'ai aidé William a condamner des criminels et aujourd'hui Kathleen en paie le prix et cette petite fille, en a payé le prix également. J'ai commis d'horribles choses Emily, continua-t-elle en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues doucement, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Son amie alors s'approcha d'elle et sans aucun hésitation, elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait de loin pas l'habitude d'une telle familiarité avec cette femme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle respectait. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir à cet instant était ses bras, pour une tendre étreinte réconfortante.

-Je les ai tué Emily, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux, je ne mérite pas d'être mère, je ne le mérite pas.

-Ne dites pas cela, vous allez retrouver Kathleen.

-J'ai été enceinte, continua la jeune femme sans se soucier de sa réponse, trois fois, trois fois en deux ans et je les ai perdu, tous les trois. Je n'ai pas su protéger Kathleen et le soir où je l'ai perdu, j'ai perdu l'enfant que je portais également.

Julia croisa le regard d'Emily et dans un dernier sanglot, elle s'éloigna d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes et reprendre le dessus.

-Je suis navrée de l'apprendre Julia, j'ignorais tout cela.

-Personne n'a jamais su, répondit-elle en regardant le sol, pas même William. Les fœtus étaient âgés de quelques semaines à peine mais il demeure pas moins qu'ils auraient dû naître. Je dois retrouver Kathleen, car c'est le seul enfant que je ne pourrai jamais donner à William car même si je tombais encore enceinte, je ne pourrais jamais mener à terme ma grossesse. Je dois la retrouver Emily, parce que je l'aime infiniment, et qu'elle est ma fille, notre fille.

La jeune Docteur ne répondit pas. Elle la regarda simplement en silence. Elle savait à quel point le Docteur Ogden était une femme forte et courageuse, déterminée et compatissante. Mais elle savait également que l'amour qu'elle portait à l'Inspecteur Murdoch était plus fort que tout le reste, qu'elle ne souhaitait que le rendre heureux. Elle savait à quel point Julia voulait offrir une famille à William, elle savait à quel point elle aimait la petite fille qu'ils avaient adopté et qui était la leur depuis plusieurs mois. Elle savait à quel point Julia aurait voulu porter leur propre enfant et le voir naître avec son époux à ses côtés. Elle savait que Julia aimait Kathleen comme si elle l'avait porté en elle. Emily savait tout cela et c'était pourquoi à cet instant, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux en voyant la femme brisée qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui continuait de pleurer en silence.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! _

_Note: je suis une fan des bandes son des films, j'écris toujours avec cela en fond sonore. Comme nombreux d'entre vous j'ai vu le dernier épisode de Murdoch (le premier de la saison 8) et la musique est tout bonnement un régal! Elle est superbe, l'épisode aussi! Ce chapitre je l'ai écris avec cette musique . 3 Peut être vous ressentirez bien les émotions en l'écoutant également! _

_Encore merci et bonne lecture :) _

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir depuis des heures. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lit dans un coin, une fenêtre close par un volet épais, un pot de chambre et un tapis rongé par les mites. Recroquevillée dans un coin, se trouvait Kathleen. Elle grelottait, les mains entourant ses genoux, la tête posée contre le mur en planches de bois. Cela faisait des heures que le mystérieux homme l'avait jeté dans cette pièce sans ménagement. Elle ne se souvenait que de très peu de choses avant cela. Elle se souvenait du lit confortable dans lequel sa mère l'avait couché. Elle se souvenait de sa voix, du baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front. Elle se souvenait avoir serré sa poupée contre elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, un mouchoir se posa sur sa bouche, une odeur lui chatouilla les narines et l'instant d'après, elle se rendormie à nouveau. Elle se souvenait du froid la glacer jusqu'aux os, elle se souvenait de la voix grave du jeune homme. Elle se souvenait de son regard sombre et du choc lorsque son corps heurta le sol de cette pièce. Et depuis, elle se trouvait là, seule, apeurée, frigorifiée et triste. Elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, la fenêtre également, mais ses toutes petites mains avaient été aussitôt blessées par les échardes du bois. Elle avait appelé sa mère, son père, en vain, pendant de longues et interminables minutes. Elle s'était alors saisie de la fine couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit pour s'envelopper et espérer avoir un peu chaud. Et lorsqu'elle remarqua que cela n'avait que peu d'effet, elle se laissa tomber au sol, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, où elle pleura pendant des heures. Elle sentait la faim la tirailler, le froid la pénétrer jusqu'aux os, la peur l'envahir toujours un peu plus, mais cela ne comptait pas pour elle, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, ses parents qui lui manquait.

-Maman, sanglota Kathleen, je veux ma maman.

Pourtant, personne ne répondait jamais à ses supplications, personne n'ouvrait la porte pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était terminé et qu'elle allait retrouver sa maman. Il n'y avait que le froid, le noir, le silence.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était depuis quelques minutes seul dans son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses pensées embrumées. Il se sentait si impuissant que la colère commençait à prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il bouillonnait tellement qu'il était sur le point de tout casser. Il se leva alors en un bond et d'un mouvement sec, il balaya son bureau. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait vola dans les airs, pour venir tomber avec fracas sur le sol. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il contourna le meuble pour se diriger vers la table au centre de la pièce et en faire de même. Lorsque l'espace se trouva parfaitement vide, il posa ses mains sur la table, les poings serrés. Et il ferma les yeux, tout simplement. Il entendit vaguement le bruissement d'un tissu dans son dos, mais il ne s'en soucia pas jusqu'au moment où une main se glissa dans son dos. Il serra les dents, tentant de garder en lui toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Lorsque des bras se nouèrent autour de lui et qu'il sentit le corps de son épouse se presser contre son dos, toutes les barrières cédèrent. Il émit un profond sanglot avant de pleurer doucement. Alors Julia s'éloigna juste assez de lui pour le faire se retourner. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle essuya une larme sur sa joue.

-Je me sens si impuissant Julia, dit-il la voix tremblante.

-C'est pour cela que je suis là, répondit la jeune femme doucement, je suis là pour t'aider.

-Que veux-tu faire de plus que tous les hommes du poste et...

-Je peux faire beaucoup plus William.

Il ne répondit pas et elle lui prit la main pour le mener au fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il s'y assit et elle en fit de même à ses côtés sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

-Dis-moi tout ce que vous avez trouvé, n'omets aucun détail et...parle-moi de la vraie mère de Kathleen, de ce que notre fille a vécu.

-Es-tu prête à voir tout cela?

-Je le suis, elle a besoin de nous et je compte bien me battre et endurer les pires épreuves pour lui montrer à quel point nous l'aimons, pour la ramener chez nous et pour la protéger.

Il acquiesça et il se rendit derrière son bureau à nouveau pour ouvrir le tiroir et en sortir un dossier abîmé. Il s'assit à côté de Julia à nouveau et il lui tendit le dossier la main tremblante. Elle le prit aussitôt et après un dernier regard échangé, elle l'ouvrit.

Julia le lu avec soin pendant de longues minutes, William simplement à côté d'elle, à regarder ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle eu terminée de feuilleter les pages, elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau.

-Kathleen a connu de telles atrocités, sa mère ,n'a pas été condamné à mort pour le meurtre?

-Non, le juge pensait qu'elle souffrait de troubles psychologiques, elle a assassiné le père de Kathleen car il l'avait violenté, et qu'il les battait toutes les deux. Un cas de légitime défense mais Kathleen a assisté au meurtre et au dépeçage. Mary a purgé sa peine et maintenant elle est libre, quelque part.

-C'est elle? Cela pourrait être elle n'est-ce pas? Elle pourrait vouloir récupérer Kathleen.

-Nous avons enquêté Julia, depuis sa sortie de prison, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Mary. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de roder dans notre entourage sans que je ne le remarque. J'ai passé des heures à regarder le portrait de Mary pour qu'un jour je puisse la reconnaître si elle venait à surgir dans notre vie.

-Un complice peut être.

-C'est une femme déboussolée, je ne pense pas que...

-Alors qui a enlevé notre fille? S'emporta Julia.

William ne répondit pas et il leva les yeux vers le tableau sombre un peu plus loin. Elle suivit son regard et se glaça d'effroi.

-Cela peut être n'importe qui Julia, répondit William, une de ces personnes sur ce tableau noir, une personne de leur entourage, ou une personne qui nous veut du mal depuis des années et dont nous n'ayons pas la certitude de sa mort.

-James Gillies, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux, j'y ai pensé.

William ne répondit pas aussitôt et il lui prit tendrement la main avant de croiser son regard.

-Si l'homme qui a pris notre enfant est James Gillies, je n'aurai de répit que le jour ou il sera mort, le jour ou je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Je vais tout faire pour protéger ma famille, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'ai échoué Julia , mais je vais réparer mon erreur je te le promets.

Julia acquiesça et il se passa quelques minutes en silence avant que la jeune femme n'inspire profondément et ne resserre ses doigts sur les siens.

-William, je dois te parler de quelque chose, je...

-Monsieur, lança George en entrant dans la pièce en trombe, nous avons une adresse où Mary Fitch a séjourné. Elle pourrait encore y être.

William se leva alors en un bond et se dirigea vers le porte manteau pour prendre son chapeau et son manteau d'hiver. Julia se leva alors doucement et elle le regarda simplement en silence. Il croisa son regard et il lui tendit la main.

-Viens avec nous, murmura-t-il.

-Je pensais que...

-Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de toi, ensemble nous sommes assez forts pour tout affronter. Tu dois être à mes côtés Julia.

Sans laisser passer une seule seconde de plus, Julia se dirigea vers lui au pas de course. Il l'aida à mettre son manteau et l'instant d'après, ils quittèrent le porte de police avec plusieurs hommes pour se rendre dans une maison abandonnée aux abords de la ville.

* * *

Les larmes lui brûlaient encore les yeux et les joues, mais pourtant, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer à pleurer. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, car même respirer lui faisait mal. Elle ne sentait plus son corps endolori, elle quittait ce monde tout doucement, en silence.

Pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, Kathleen entendait des pas s'approcher. Une forte lumière envahie la pièce et l'instant d'après des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'entoura, une faible chaleur l'envahie. Elle ouvrit les yeux très doucement pour croiser le regard bleu de la jeune femme qui la tenait contre elle.

-Tout va bien petite princesse, je t'amène à ta maman, dit elle en souriant.

-Qui vous êtes?

-Mon nom est Sally.

Kathleen ne répondit pas et elle ferma les yeux à nouveau en sentant son corps quitter le sol, s'élever dans les airs alors que la jeune femme la faisait quitter la cabane dans laquelle elle avait été prisonnière depuis deux jours déjà.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

_merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages! Ils me font très très plaisir! Voici la suite, un peu plus longue que d'habitude ;) _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Encore merci pour votre soutient et bonne lecture _

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'aux abords de la ville avait été fait rapidement mais dans le silence le plus total. Ils avaient pris deux fiacres, dans l'un se trouvaient les agents, Hodge, Jackson et Higgins. Et le second était partagé par Julia, William et George. Le jeune homme se trouvait assis en face du couple. Il voyait à leurs traits tirés que les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Mais il voyait également les attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, les regards réconfortant, les timides caresses, leurs mains qu'ils gardaient liés la plupart du temps.

La neige tombait à nouveau lorsqu'ils quittèrent le fiacre et qu'ils s'engagèrent sur la toute petite allée menant à la maison. Celle-ci était délabrée et la façade en bois sombre inspirait tout sauf la quiétude et la chaleur d'une maison de famille. Alors que les policiers inspectaient les environs, Julia resta là, immobile au milieu de la neige, son regard levé vers la maison en ruine. Un souffle de vent fit voler quelques flocons qui s'échouèrent sur sa joue, et le froid la paralysa en une seule seconde. Elle quitta alors des yeux la bâtisse et s'approcha de son époux, déjà à croupis sur le sol pour inspecter les traces de pas dans l'allée.

-Une femme et un homme, dit-il en pointant les traces, l'homme n'est pas ressorti de la maison, et cela doit faire quelques temps déjà car la neige a effacé ses pas par endroits. Je ne vois aucune trace dans l'autre sens.

-La femme est sortie il y a peu de temps, continua George un peu plus loin, les traces sont encore fraîches.

-Et elle portait quelque chose en sortant, murmura William, les pas venant de la maison sont plus profonds que ceux entrant.

-Peut être parce que la neige les a déjà effacé? Proposa Julia.

-Il n'y a eu que deux averses depuis la disparition de Kathleen, elles n'ont duré qu'une minute tout au plus chacune, je doute que...

-Tu crois qu'elle l'a déjà emmené n'est-ce pas?

William ne répondit pas immédiatement et il se leva pour arriver à sa hauteur et passer ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Nous allons entrer dans cette maison pour le savoir, mais j'aimerai que tu restes ici en...

-Pas question.

-Julia, l'homme qui est encore à l'intérieur est sans doute armé et dangereux, alors laisse-nous entrer et lorsque la voie sera libre et que je jugerai que tu ne risques rien, George viendra te chercher.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant profondément. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre quoique se soit, William se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je ferai attention, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt Inspecteur, répondit Julia en un murmure avant de sentir William s'échapper de son étreinte.

Ils échangèrent alors un simple regard et elle le regarda partir rapidement en direction de la maison avec son ami et collègue.

* * *

Les agents de police et l'Inspecteur Murdoch entrèrent avec précaution dans la bâtisse. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Ils inspectèrent toutes les pièces, toutes vides et sombres où seuls quelques meubles abîmés se trouvaient dans les coins. Ils montèrent à l'étage mais rien n'indiquait qu'une personne vivait ici, jusqu'au moment où la voix de l'agent Higgins les interpella dans une pièce voisine.

-Inspecteur, venez.

En un bond, William quitta la chambre qu'il inspectait pour se rendre à l'origine de sa voix. Il vit le jeune homme un genou à terre à côté d'un homme mort, un trou béant se trouvait à sa tête et une marre de sang l'entourait. William comprit aussitôt et se signa sans le quitter des yeux. Il entendit alors George arriver à ses côtés.

-Avez-vous fouillé toute la bâtisse George?

-Oui Monsieur, il n'y a plus personne.

-Dans ce cas, dites à mon épouse de venir, nous avons un mort.

George acquiesça et quitta la pièce rapidement. William se redressa alors et regarda tout autour de lui. La pièce était la seule dans laquelle régnait une douce chaleur, la seule qui semblait avoir été habitée. ll l'ausculta jusque dans les moindres recoins, il vit un peu de nourriture sur la table, des couvertures chaudes, un lit à peine défait. Il se trouvait devant l'antre du poil bois lorsque Julia entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se retourna à peine vers elle pour la voir s'agenouiller sur la victime, avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne prenne le tisonnier qui se trouvait à côté du poil bois.

-Je dirai qu'il est mort il y a tout au plus trois heures, par un coup porté à la tête avec un objets long et fin.

-Ce tisonnier, ajouta William en lui montrant, il y a du sang dessus.

-En effet cela pourrait être l'arme du crime, acquiesça Julia, savez-vous qui est cet homme?

-Non, soupira William.

Ils échangèrent alors un long regard et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, un autre agent arriva dans la pièce.

-Monsieur, Madame, nous avons trouvé une pièce au sous sol, vous devriez venir voir.

-Faites rapporter le corps à la morgue et que le Docteur Grace s'en charge immédiatement, murmura William à l'agent Higgins avant de suivre son épouse qui descendait déjà les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent dans la toute petite pièce à peine éclairée par la torche de l'agent de police. Aussitôt, Julia se figea sur place, sentant le froid la paralyser en une seule seconde. Mais encore plus que le froid, ce fut ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux qui la paralysait d'effroi. Il n'y avait que très peu de meubles dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir. Le pot de chambre un peu plus loin était vidé sur le sol et l'odeur de l'urine embaumait l'espace clos, une couverture miteuse se trouvait sur le sol et sur le mur opposé se trouvait une ouverture fermée par une épaisse planche de bois. Julia s'y dirigea sans un mot, tel un automate. Hodge la regarda en silence lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur les traces de griffures qui se trouvait sur le bois sombre.

-Une main d'enfant, murmura l'homme à côté d'elle, vue la taille des mains et la hauteur des griffures, cela ne peut être que celles d'un enfant.

Julia ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le bois, sa main posée sur les traces laissées par la fillette. William quant à lui fit le tour de la pièce en un regard, avant de finalement se diriger vers la porte à nouveau.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici Julia, murmura-t-il, ils sont partis.

-Nous l'avons manqué de si peu, si peu.

-Nous la trouverons, elle ne doit pas être très loin, mais pour que cela puisse arriver, nous devons continuer les investigations et quitter cet endroit. Viens.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide avant de consentir à quitter la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte, son époux glissa sa main dans son dos afin de la réconforter mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner une dernière fois, jetant un dernier regard là ou sa fille avait passé ces derniers jours, là où elle avait dû souffrir et pleurer pendant des heures.

* * *

Les Docteurs Grace et Ogden avaient passé de longues minutes ensembles à la morgue pour l'autopsie de l'homme trouvé dans la maison abandonnée. Elles restaient silencieuses la plupart du temps, surtout après que le Docteur Ogden mit fin de façon abrupte à la conversation sur le fait qu'elle devait parler à William de ses fausses couches. Elle appréciait Emily et elle était celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie dans ce monde d'hommes, mais parfois, elle ne supportait pas sa manie de se mêler de tout, surtout de sa vie privée et de ses choix, comme elle devait bien l'avouer, Ruby le faisait bien trop souvent. Elle n'avait pas admis à Emily qu'elle avait tenté de parler à William de ces événements, elle savait que George avait finalement bien fait de les interrompre car le moment n'était pas le bienvenu, pas encore.

Lorsqu'elles terminèrent l'autopsie, Julia demanda à Emily d'apporter le rapport au poste de police. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et la morgue avait toujours été son refuge. Malgré les changements que sa jeune amie avait apporté à la décoration, elle se sentait encore chez elle à cet endroit. Et lorsque la porte en bois se referma derrière elle, Julia se laissa tomber sur le tabouret en bois au centre de la pièce.

* * *

Les policiers se trouvaient une fois encore dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch depuis de longues minutes déjà lorsque le Docteur Grace les rejoignit.

-Nous avons terminé, voila le rapport Inspecteur, dit-elle en le tendant à William.

Celui-ci le prit rapidement et le lu aussitôt.

-Le constatations du Docteur Ogden sont correctes, comme toujours, continua Emily, il a été assassiné par un coup porté à la tête par son agresseur, celui-ci devait mesurer un mètre soixante dix, et le tisonnier est bien l'arme du crime.

Elle termina à peine sa phrase que Hodge entra à son tour.

-Nous avons son nom, Edgard Bloom, le frère de Mary Fitch.

-Mary se remet à tuer ? Grommela Brakenreid.

-Je doute que se soit elle, murmura William, le meurtre de son époux n'avait rien à voir avec celui-là.

-C'était son frère, reprit Brakenreid, elle devait l'aimer davantage que sa pourriture de mari qui la violait et la battait elle est sa fille.

-Mary a un caractère instable, elle n'aurait pas tué son frère de cette façon, insista William, elle se serait acharné sur lui, comme elle s'est acharné sur son époux. J'en suis persuadé.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard avant que William ne cherche des yeux son épouse.

-Où se trouve Julia?

-A la morgue, répondit Emily, elle voulait être un peu seule.

William ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement.

-Mais...reprit la jeune femme, je crois surtout qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je reste avec elle, vous...vous devriez aller la voir Inspecteur.

Le silence tomba alors et ce fut à cet instant que le téléphone sonna. George qui en était le plus proche s'en saisit rapidement, sous les yeux interrogateurs de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Oui...mmh...avec une petite blonde...pour quelle destination dites-vous?...Très bien.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers William avant de reprendre la parole.

-Un homme à la gare centrale affirme avoir vendu deux billets de train à une femme et une petite fille. La petite ressemblait à celle signalée dans le Toronto Gazette, il a tenté de la retenir mais ça n'a pas porté ses fruits. Il a contacté un agent de police sur place.

-Est-il certain que se soit Kathleen? Lança William en sentant son cœur se serrer.

-La petite fille pleurait et demandait sa mère et la femme la tenait fermement apparemment. L'agent avait une photographie de Kathleen et le vendeur l'a formellement identifié.

-Nous devons nous...

-Le train est parti Monsieur, coupa doucement George, le prochain est dans huit heures.

-Huit heures? Elle aura le temps de s'échapper n'importe où...Pour quel endroit se train se rendait-il?

-Winnipeg.

-Il y a des dizaines de villes avant Winnipeg, souffla William en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

-Et s'il le faut nous les feront toutes, lança Julia dans l'embrasure de la porte, je rentre préparer nos affaires et nous partons avec le prochain train.

lls regardèrent alors tour à tour William et Julia avant que ceux-ci ne se tournent vers l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Je ferai en sorte de vous couvrir, dit-il à l'attention de William, partez et allez la retrouver.

William ne répondit pas mais il croisa le regard de Julia dans lequel il vit une pointe d'espoir naître. Il acquiesça alors simplement et il se releva pour se diriger vers son épouse alors que tous leurs amis quittaient la pièce d'un même pas. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et il effleura tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle lui sourit. Il en fit autant.

-Pourquoi souris-tu William? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Parce que cela fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire, toi, murmura-t-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, cela m'avait manqué. Ton sourire m'avait manqué.

Ils se sourirent alors de plus belle avant que William ne s'empare tendrement des lèvres de Julia pour un long et tendre baiser. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et il posa son front contre le sien.

-Il reste un espoir, murmura Julia, et je veux y croire.

-Je veux y croire aussi, répondit le jeune homme de la même façon.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que Julia ne se blottisse dans les bras de William et qu'ils ne savourent cette tendre étreinte pendant quelques minutes, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite et veuillez excuser pour mon retard ;)_

* * *

Le couple était rentré chez lui avec hâte. William avait insisté pour accompagner Julia. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle rentre seule chez eux, il estimait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus au poste de toute façon. Ainsi, ils prirent le fiacre et se rendirent chez eux directement. Arrivés, ils congédièrent Constance, lui assurant qu'ils la tiendraient informé dès leur retour mais qu'ils ignoraient pour combien de temps ils partaient. La jeune femme insista pour les accompagner,ou pour au moins aider Julia à faire leurs valises, mais celle-ci préféra le faire seule. Et lorsque la jeune femme croisa le regard de William, elle comprit qu'il en était mieux ainsi, sa patronne avait besoin de se sentir utile et elle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de le faire elle-même. Elle s'était alors éclipsée discrètement, après avoir reçu les ordres de prendre quelques jours de congés chez sa famille.

Lorsque Julia termina sa valise, elle passa dans la chambre de Kathleen dont elle fit le tour en un long regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit où se trouvait la poupée qu'elle avait posé là le jour où leur fille avait disparu. Elle s'avança vers le lit et elle prit doucement la poupée dans ses bras, caressant ses boucles blondes. Sans se retourner, elle sentit la présence de son époux dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Nous devrions l'emmener, elle la voudra, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit William de la même façon.

Julia lança alors un dernier regard dans la pièce et elle se dirigea vers son époux. Elle croisa son regard empli de douceur et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Je vais la mettre dans mon sac, le tien est déjà beaucoup trop plein.

Elle sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci William, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour notre famille.

-Je le fais parce que je vous aime plus que tout au monde, alors mettre cette poupée dans mon sac ce n'est vraiment rien tu sais.

Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant, caressant sa joue.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui je sais, répondit le jeune homme, maintenant descends, je vais apporter nos affaires. Nous devons partir.

Elle acquiesça et l'instant d'après il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner. William resta pourtant quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte à regarder la chambre parfaitement ordonnée mais tellement vide. Il caressa du bout des doigts les boucles blondes de la poupée qu'il tenait et il soupira profondément avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et d'emprunter le couloir.

* * *

Il laissa tomber les trois valises dans le couloir de leur entrée. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi celles de Julia étaient si volumineuses et lourdes, et puis finalement, il abandonna l'idée de lui demander. Il savait qu'elle aimait avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin et bien plus encore lorsqu'elle voyageait. Ils avaient très peu fait de voyages depuis leur mariage, par manque de temps, ils n'avaient pu s'extraire de leur obligations que lors de leur voyage de noces à New York. Pourtant William ne désespérait pas d'emmener son épouse et sa fille sur le vieux continent afin de visiter Londres, Paris, Prague et Rome. Cette idée, il l'avait eu bien avant même leur mariage et il se jurait à cet instant que s'ils retrouvaient Kathleen, ils partiraient faire ce tour de l'Europe, qu'importe le nombre de valises que Julia traînerait derrière elle.

William regarda une dernière fois le tas sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il trouva un petit panier qui contenait le repas du jour que Constance avait préparé avant de partir. Puis, il se dirigea dans la salle à manger, ensuite il traversa le petit salon qui leur servait de bibliothèque et de bureau, avant de déboucher sur le salon où il trouva son épouse devant le sapin de Noël encore décoré avec soin. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour venir se tenir dans son dos.

-Nous n'avons même pas ouvert nos cadeaux, murmura Julia en regardant le petit écrin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Je sais que tu n'y avais pas le cœur, répondit William en mettant sa main dans le dos de son épouse, notre premier Noël tous les trois aurait dû être magique et...

Julia se retourna alors pour venir poser son index sur les lèvres de William afin de le faire taire. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle lui tendit doucement le paquet qu'elle tenait.

-Je sais que ce n'était de loin pas ce que nous avions prévu, que notre fille aurait dû se trouver avec nous le matin de Noël, qu'elle aurait dû ouvrir ses cadeaux devant notre cheminée, que nous l'aurions regardé tendrement, enlacés sur notre sofa. Je sais que Constance avait acheté une dinde que j'aurai essayé de cuisiner moi-même et qui aurait sans doute brûlée dans le four si tu ne te proposais pas de m'aider, dit-elle en riant doucement en même temps que lui, je sais que notre Noël fut un véritable calvaire, et il fut encore bien pire pour notre petite fille, mais...mais je tenais à t'offrir mon cadeau.

Il ne répondit pas et ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la petite boite qu'elle lui présentait et l'instant d'après William s'en saisit doucement. Il l'ouvrit et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Tu as encore celle que Liza t'as offerte, murmura Julia, et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu t'en débarrasse, mais je pensais qu'il était temps que tu en ais une autre, qui ait vécu beaucoup moins d'épreuves et dont le mécanisme ne serait pas tant abîmé.

-Est-ce un reproche? Murmura William en plongeant son regard dans le sien tout en levant un sourcil.

-Il est vrai que ces derniers temps tu n'étais plus si souvent à l'heure Inspecteur, avoua Julia pour le taquiner.

Il lui sourit simplement et il ouvrit alors le couvercle de la montre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle était plus belle que celle qu'il possédait déjà, et il savait à quel point elle devait avoir coûté chère, mais ce qui le combla de joie ne fut pas tant la beauté de l'objet, mais plutôt les mots gravés au dos.

_" Avec tout notre amour_

_Julia et Katheen "_

Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et il leva les yeux vers Julia.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, merci mon amour.

Il n'en dit pas davantage et Julia comprit à quel point ces mots le touchaient, car ils venaient à la fois d'elle mais aussi de la petite fille.

Ainsi William ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec amour avant de s'éloigner aussitôt d'elle pour prendre un autre paquet à peine plus petit sur le montant de la cheminée. Il le tendit à Julia qui le prit lorsqu'il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle l'ouvrit en silence avant de sentir son souffle se couper. Se trouvait dans l'écrin un pendentif en or ovale, ciselé de toutes parts, après une longue chaîne en or également. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant qu'il contenait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit pour y voir une toute petite photographie de William tenant dans ses bras Kathleen, tous les deux souriant.

-J'ai demandé à George de prendre la photographie, murmura William.

-Elle est superbe, répondit Julia, vous êtes tous les deux adorables.

-Je pensais qu'ainsi tu nous aurais toujours près de toi.

Julia ne répondit pas et sourit avant de retourner l'objet et de lire ce qu'il se trouvait de gravé au dos.

-_"Avec tout notre amour, William et Kathleen"_, lut à haute voix Julia, la même phrase mot pour mot.

-Elle est de Kathleen, c'est elle à dire vrai qui me l'a soufflé.

-Elle me l'a soufflé également, répondit Julia en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Julia baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Merci pour ce si beau cadeau William.

Pourtant, William remarqua la larme qui était née dans le creux de ses yeux et il caressa tendrement sa joue.

-C'est pour cette raison que je sais que Kathleen est encore en vie et que nous la retrouverons.

-Pour laquelle? Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant à nouveau.

-Parce qu'elle est intelligente et maline, elle ne se laisse pas faire, elle est courageuse et déterminée...elle te ressemble.

-William, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle...

-Elle n'est peut être pas ta fille biologique mais le jour où tu as croisé son regard pour la toute première fois tu as compris que cela ne faisait pas la moindre différence. Vous vous ressemblez Julia, que tu le veuilles ou non, et que tu le veuilles ou non elle t'admire. Elle sera comme toi lorsqu'elle sera adulte, indépendante, insoumise et...bornée. Mais aussi douce et aimable, bien éduquée, intelligente. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle sera aussi belle que tu ne l'es.

Julia ne répondit pas mais ses joues se rosirent doucement. Il l'attira alors contre lui pour la prendre dans ses bras et venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Elle sera aussi courageuse que toi Julia, et c'est pour cela que je sais qu'elle se bat en ce moment. Elle nous attend et nous devons partir, le train lui ne le fera pas.

-Allons-y, grommela la jeune femme dans sa nuque.

Ils se séparèrent doucement et quittèrent la pièce main dans la main, jetant un dernier regard à l'amoncellement de paquets qui demeuraient au pied du sapin, ces paquets que la petite fille n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour vos message, voici la suite :)_

* * *

La neige tombait une fois encore sur la ville lorsque le train s'ébranla en direction de l'Ouest. William fixa le dernier sac de son épouse dans le porte bagages avant de fermer la porte de leur compartiment. Il regarda tendrement la jeune femme assise derrière la vitre et qui regardait le paysage d'un air absent. Il soupira alors profondément avant de s'approcher d'elle pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui prit tendrement la main pour y déposer un doux baiser avant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit en retour et l'instant d'après, sans un mot, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de William et elle ferma les yeux, simplement rassurée par sa présence alors que le train prenait de l'allure et les rapprochait à chaque seconde de la petite fille qu'ils avaient perdu.

* * *

La fillette mangeait à pleine bouche le morceau de pain que lui avait tendu quelques minutes plutôt Sally. Elle la regardait d'un air tendre, un sourire en coin, sans un mot avant de doucement se pencher vers elle pour prendre une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Tu as de très beaux cheveux Kathleen, dit-elle doucement, ta maman doit passer beaucoup de temps à te les brosser.

-Oui,murmura la petite fille en levant les yeux vers elle, quand vous allez m'emmener chez ma maman?

-Mais nous sommes en chemin mon cœur, murmura Sally, dans quelques jours si la neige s'arrête de tomber nous serons à Winnipeg, là où se trouve ta maman.

-Ma maman est à Toronto.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus absolu, où seul le bruit du train lancé à vive allure résonnait dans le compartiment vide. Puis, Kathleen se leva en un bond et se précipita vers la sortie en courant. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à la jeune femme pour la suivre et la rattraper par le bras. La fillette émit un cri et elle commença à se débattre violemment.

-Vous n'allez pas m'emmener chez ma maman, lacheeez-mooiii, Maaammaaaaaan.

-Tu vas aller chez ta maman petite Kathleen, lança Sally avec calme, chez ta vraie maman.

-Je veux pas, je veux pas.

-Mais ma chère, nous n'avons pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite, répondit Sally en riant.

Kathleen lui lança alors un regard noir et l'instant d'après, elle se pencha vers elle pour la mordre avec force. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha son emprise quelques secondes avant de la rattraper par les cheveux.

-Tu n'aurai pas dû faire cela ma petite, grommela-t-elle.

Elle l'empoigna une fois encore, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à la gifler pour la calmer. Kathleen le fit aussitôt, pleurant à chaudes larmes mais se laissant traîner vers le fond du wagon. Sally prit alors des ciseaux dans son trousseau et après un dernier regard vers la petite fille, elle se mit à couper toutes ses boucles blondes, une à une, en silence alors que Kathleen gardait les yeux fermés et murmurait inlassablement qu'elle voulait son papa, que lui seul pouvait la sauver.

* * *

Partis de Toronto depuis deux jours, les tempêtes de neiges se succédaient et ralentissaient leur voyage. Une fois de plus le train était resté en gare ce jour là et ils avaient pris une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche. Une fois encore ils avaient monté leurs affaires dans une petite chambre. Elle n'était de loin pas luxueuse mais elle suffisait pour la nuit qu'ils allaient passer. Une petite salle de bain juxtaposait la pièce et Julia en profita pour se relaxer pendant de longues minutes dans un bain bouillant. William en avait profité pour questionner le personnel de la gare et de l'hôtel sur la venue éventuelle d'une jeune femme et d'une petite fille voyageant vers l'Ouest. Personne ne semblait avoir vu Kathleen, et pourtant, William avait appris que le train précédant le leur en direction de Winnipeg s'était également arrêté deux jours plus tôt pour cause de mauvais temps. Il avait alors retourné tous les éléments en boucle dans sa tête, et une seule idée lui venait; ils faisaient fausse route. Kathleen aurait dû être reconnue, elle n'était de loin pas une petite fille ordinaire. Ainsi, une fois ses interrogatoires terminés, il était remonté dans leur chambre et il s'était assis sur le lit pour remettre ses idées en place. Il prit entre ses mains une photographie de la fillette qu'il regarda pendant de longues minutes. Il pria silencieusement avant de finalement sursauter en entendant deux petits coups à la porte de la chambre.

-Monsieur Murdoch, votre repas.

Il quitta le lit pour se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Une vieille femme rondelette se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un plateau dans les mains et il lui sourit tendrement. Il répondit poliment de la même manière en prenant le plateau.

-Merci dit-il.

-Je vous en prie, et n'oubliez-pas, vous pouvez passer à la salle municipale avec votre épouse, nous serons ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle année ce soir, cela doit se fêter

-Je tâcherai d'en parler à mon épouse, murmura-t-il.

-Bien, dans ce cas, à plus tard, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi Miss Nerdell.

Elle acquiesça et s'éclipsa dans le couloir avant que William ne referme la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers la petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il y posa le plateau et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains qu'il entendit s'ouvrir.

-Le repas est prêt, dit-il en se tournant vers Julia.

Elle lui sourit timidement, mais pourtant, elle n'approcha pas de lui. Il ne bougea plus non plus lorsqu'il vit de quelle façon elle se présentait à elle. En presque trois années de mariage, il n'avait que rarement regardé son épouse comme il le faisait à cet instant. Il l'avait vu dans de nombreuses tenues, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle portait souvent cette longue chemise de nuit et ce négligé. Il l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois nue et pourtant, ce soir là, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux à peine humides ondulaient telles une cascade sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine qu'il voyait se dessiner sous le tissu. Elle se trouvait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regardant simplement en silence. Il lui sourit et fit un pas de plus vers elle.

-Tu es superbe ce soir, dit-il doucement avant de glisser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, mais je crains que tu ne provoque une émeute si tu comptes descendre dans cette tenue.

-Je ne comptais pas descendre William, murmura Julia en caressant sa joue, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à fêter nouvel-an.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, son regard plongé dans le sien avant d'acquiescer et de lui prendre la main pour la mener vers la table.

-Dînons, tu as si peu manger ces derniers jours que...

-Je vais bien William, répondit Julia en riant doucement.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table docilement et il s'assit sur l'unique chaise qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il attira Julia contre lui. Elle prit place sur ses genoux en riant doucement, glissant sa main dans la nuque du jeune home qui se penchait déjà sur la table pour y prendre la fourchette et la planter dans des pommes de terres. Il approcha la fourchette de la bouche de Julia qui le regarda un instant.

-Vraiment William? Tu veux me nourrir?

-Ouvre ta bouche et ne discute pas, murmura William pourtant avec tendresse.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au plafond avant de s'exécuter et de laisser son époux la nourrir à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque l'assiette fut presque vide, il reposa la fourchette et lorsque Julia termina son verre d'eau et il lui prit des mains pour le reposer également.

-Ca va mieux? Murmura William en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de son épouse.

-Oui, merci chéri.

Il lui sourit en retour et il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une de ses mèches bouclée entre ses doigts. Il effleura tendrement la fine peau de la nuque de Julia qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de son cou et il y déposa un tendre baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Julia referma ses bras autour de son cou et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Sa langue goûta sa peau, ses dents se saisirent tendrement du lobe de son oreille. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Julia se tourna un peu plus sur les genoux de William pour venir goûter ses lèvres, sa langue. Lorsque la danse s'intensifia, leurs mains voyagèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Ils laissèrent quelques soupirs de plaisir s'échapper de leur gorge et la main de William se dirigea vers l'intimité de sa compagne. Elle se figea alors sur place, quittant sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle.

-Non, murmura-t-elle en croisant son regard, pas...pas ce soir.

Elle croisa son regard déboussolé et elle se racla brièvement la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je...j'ai...enfin ce n'est pas la bonne...période.

Il fronça les sourcils et Julia se pinça les lèvres.

-Oooh, soupira William, je vois.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'y peux rien, répondit William en souriant, je me contenterai de t'embrasser dans ce cas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il goûta une fois encore à ses lèvres sucrées. Julia s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, pourtant la culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait menti, qu'elle avait prétexté avoir ses règles pour ne pas avoir de rapport avec son époux. Mais la raison était toute autre, elle avait peur, peur de tomber enceinte une fois encore, peur de perdre l'enfant, peur d'être profondément triste et coupable une fois encore.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci pur vos reviews, je sais ça avance trèèèèès doucement, mais j'ai pleins pleins de détails à placer ( et vous savez que les détails sont importants pour moi!) je vais essayer de faire avancer les choses plus vite, promis ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le voyage se poursuivit comme il avait commencé pour le couple Murdoch. Le train faisaient quelques haltes dans les gares, parfois pour une ou deux heures, parfois pour une nuit entière. Et toujours, ils avaient le même rituel, questionner encore et encore les employés sur la possible vue de la petite fille. Bientôt le train tout entier était au courant du but de leur voyage. Alors que les premiers jours ils les avaient passés seuls, enlacés sur une banquette, le plus souvent en silence, les suivants furent plus mouvementés. Des passagers leurs témoignèrent leur sympathie, ils dînèrent parfois avec l'un ou l'autre couple. William était parfois emporté presque de force dans le wagon restaurant pour lui permettre de se changer les idées alors que Julia recevait la visite d'autres femmes et mères avec qui elle pouvait se décharger de sa peine et de ses angoisses. Eh puis arriva ce jour, celui où un nouvel espoir gagna leur cœur.

-La gamine? Ouais un peu que je l'ai vu, lança le mécanicien sur le quai de la gare, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la photographie. J'ai d'abords cru à un gamin en fait c'est quand sa mère l'a réprimandé que j'ai compris.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda William.

-Elle a fait une scène, elle gribouillait un truc dans le coin là-bas, dit-il en pointant le coin du bâtiment en bois du doigt, et quand sa mère l'a vu elle lui a flanqué une torniolle.

Julia et William échangèrent un regard et aussitôt la jeune femme s'éloigna de son époux pour se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué.

-J'ai pas compris, reprit l'homme, la gamine avait l'air d'être sage avant ça, mais elle l'a traîné derrière elle en lui disant des méchancetés " salle petite peste, tu vas le payer, attends qu'on soit arrivées" vous voyez le genre. J'ai eu pitié de cette petite fille, elle était traitée comme une salle gosse et habillée comme un garçon, les cheveux coupés courts. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi? J'allais pas lui dire comment élever sa gamine, j'ai déjà du mal avec mes cinq mouchtons.

-Savez-vous vers où elles voyageaient ?

-Ouep, Winnipeg, elle devait y retrouver quelqu'un à ce que j'ai compris.

-Pourriez-vous faire un portrait robot de la femme qui se trouvait avec cette enfant?

-J'sais pas, je vais essayer.

-Merci, murmura William, vous nous êtes d'une aide précieuse.

-William? Lança la voix de Julia un peu plus loin avant que l'autre homme n'ait le temps de répondre.

Il acquiesça simplement et il se dirigea alors vers elle sans hésitation. Elle posa sa main gantée sur le bois abîmé. Elle caressa la gravure qu'il s'y trouvait et aussitôt William s'y attarda avec attention.

-Un lapin, murmura-t-il, elle y a gravé un lapin.

-J'ai vu cela dans une autre gare William, murmura Julia, elle nous laisse sa piste.

-Un lapin? Répéta le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans celui de son épouse.

-Comme le lapin blanc d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, comme pour nous dire " suivez-moi et retrouvez-moi".

-Cet homme ne s'est pas trompé alors, c'est bien Kathleen qu'il a vu.

-C'est Kathleen, répéta Julia les larmes aux yeux, nous sommes sur le bon chemin et elle est en vie.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire et l'instant d'après William s'approcha de Julia pour la prendre dans se bras. Elle se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps alors que le vent froid leur battait le visage. Ils restèrent là, quelques instants avant que William ne se sépare doucement de son épouse.

-Le mécanicien m'a dit qu'il pourrait faire une portrait robot de la femme qui accompagnait Kathleen, crois-tu que tu pourrais le dessiner?

-Oui, mais en quoi connaitre le visage de cette femme peut nous aider à la retrouver? Nous connaissons le visage de Mary.

-Je ne suis pas certain que la femme qui la enlevé soit Mary, Julia.

-Qui?

-Le portrait robot nous aidera à le définir.

Elle ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent main dans la main vers l'homme qui les attendait toujours un peu plus loin.

* * *

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la modeste demeure au centre ville de Winnipeg. Le marche pied s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit tout juste après. Le cœur de la jeune femme se trouvant devant la maison, manqua un battement. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres abîmées et elle fit un pas dans l'allée enneigée pour voir descendre du fiacre une jeune femme élégante. De toute sa stature et parés de beaux vêtements, elle inspirait le respect. Mary se racla la gorge et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe. Elle vit alors l'enfant descendre à son tour du fiacre et marcher devant la jeune femme. Mary fronça les sourcils mais elle ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où elles furent tout près d'elle.

-J'ai ce que vous vouliez, dit-elle la voix tremblante, alors donnez-moi ma fille.

-La voila.

-Mais ce...

-Rentrons, coupa Sally d'une voix sèche.

Mary ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement sans quitter des yeux la fillette qui regardait le sol. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se ferma derrière elles. Sally fit le tour de la demeure en un regard avant de se diriger vers un petit salon dans lequel se trouvait une cheminée où un feu brûlait. Elle lâcha sans ménagement Kathleen pour retirer doucement ses gants, et en faire de même avec son chapeau. Mary se mise aussitôt à genoux devant la petite fille et plaça ses mains sur sa taille pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Sally. Vous l'avez frappé? Et...et ses cheveux?

-C'est une petite fille très désobéissante, elle le méritait, et qui soupçonnerait cet enfant d'être une petite fille? Elle ressemble à un garçon à présent et il en est mieux ainsi, pour quelques temps.

-De quoi me parlez-vous?

-Savez-vous que votre fille a été adoptée à Toronto? Savez-vous qui l'a fait?

-Vous m'aviez dit que c'était une vieille connaissance mais...

-L'inspecteur William Murdoch et sa charmante épouse le Docteur Ogden.

-Un policier? Vous l'avez enlevé à un policier?

-Le soir de Noël, répondit Sally en riant, la maison était pleine de policiers et pourtant ça été un jeu d'enfant, mon pauvre William, il doit s'en vouloir.

Mary ne répondit pas et elle la regarda se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle l'observa quelques instants, en silence, alors que Sally se contentait de laisser son regard voyager sur le feu en souriant. Puis, la jeune femme se tourna vers Kathleen à nouveau et elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue pourtant meurtrie.

-Ça va aller mon cœur, je suis là maintenant, personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Ta maman est là.

-Tu n'es pas ma maman, murmura Kathleen en pleurant doucement.

-Si, si bien sûr que si je suis ta maman, ta vraie maman, celle qui t'a porté et qui t'a nourri et...

-Ma maman c'est Julia, toi t'es qu'une dame méchante, je t'aime pas, je t'aime paaaaaas, hurla la petite fille avant de vouloir s'échapper de la maison en courant.

Mais Mary la rattrapa de justesse et elle la secoua à plusieurs reprises pour la faire arrêter d'hurler.

-Je vous conseille de l'attacher pour la nuit, elle est coriace, murmura Sally alors que la jeune femme continuait de se débattre avec l'enfant un peu plus loin.

* * *

Le jour où le train arriva en gare de Winnipeg, ce fut un jour de soulagement pour William et Julia. Enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination et enfin, les investigations pour retrouver leur fille pouvaient commencer. Pourtant, William ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'inquiétude de savoir avec qui la fillette était. Après avoir terminé le portrait robot, il avait cherché pendant des heures à qui ce visage le faisait penser et il avait enfin trouvé. Assit sur le bord du lit, il jetait de réguliers regards à Julia qui dormait encore. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment lui avouer que la femme qu'elle avait croqué quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui était vaguement familière, n'était autre que Sally Pendrick. Il n'osait pas lui dire pourquoi elle voulait se venger de lui. Le souvenir de cette femme, lui rappelait une éprouvante période de sa vie, celle où il avait perdue la femme qu'il aimait, et William n'avait peur que d'une chose, la reperdre une fois encore et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

Ils avaient passé la journée à faire tous les hôtels de la ville, dans l'espoir d'entendre qu'une jeune femme ressemblant au portrait robot était descendue dans l'un d'eux. Mais ils recevaient toujours la même réponse; personne ne l'avait vu.

-Comment retrouver cette femme dans une ville comme Winnipeg ? Soupira Julia. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et si elle est venue ici pour retrouver quelqu'un, elle n'est certainement pas descendue dans un hotel, mais chez cette personne. Peut être a-t-elle déjà quitté la ville et...

-Calme toi, murmura William en prenant sa main, nous trouverons une piste. Je le sais.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester toujours si confiant William?

-Je reste confiant et plein d'espoir pour ne pas baisser les bras. Si nous baissons les bras, nous n'avons aucune chance de retrouver notre fille.

-Et que propose-tu donc de faire maintenant?

-Maintenant, nous allons déjeuner et ensuite nous irons au poste de police.

-Le poste de police? Répéta Julia en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi peuvent-ils nous aider si la femme qui a enlevé Kathleen sait que nous la cherchons, elle se fera forcément discrète.

-La femme qui a enlevé notre fille n'est pas sa mère, je les soupçonne d'être toutes les deux de mèche. Si je connais les derniers larcins et affaires que traite la police de la ville, je peux peut être trouver une piste.

-Tu penses à un échange? Qui ferait un voyage si long pour un simple larcin? C'est insensé. A moins que la personne qui ait enlevé Kathleen ne nous connaisse personnellement, et souhaite se venger, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prendrait tant de risques.

William ne répondit pas et plongea son regard profondément dans celui de Julia. Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouer.

-Tu pense encore à une vengeance? Murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu penses que c'est lui?

-Pas lui.

-Alors tu sais qui est cette femme?

-Non...non je ne sais pas Julia, mentit William, mais ce n'est pas Gillies.

Elle le vit regarder sur sa gauche et son cœur manqua une fois encore un battement. Elle savait qu'il mentait et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle voulait lui demander de lui dire la vérité, elle lui aurait fait une scène au milieu de cette rue bondée dans la seconde. Mais elle vit une jeune femme pousser un landau un peu plus loin, et elle se souvint qu'elle aussi avant un lourd secret. Elle ne lui demanderait pas de compte, pas pour l'instant.

* * *

Ils avaient déjeuné presque dans un silence absolu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Chacun pensait à son lourd secret et ce secret les rongeait de l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal à l'autre, ils préféraient souffrir en silence, gardant ce poids en eux. Ils gardaient leur culpabilité, leur peine, leurs regrets. Plusieurs fois, William leva les yeux vers Julia pour croiser son regard, pour engager la conversation, pour tout lui avouer, mais elle avait toujours le regard planté sur son assiette. Lorsqu'elle levait timidement les yeux vers lui, William semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et elle savait que lorsqu'il ne voulait pas parler, il demeurait prostré, concentré sur la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il touchait à peine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se lever, se jeter dans ses bras et tout lui avouer au creux de l'oreille. Elle voulait sentir ses bras autour d'elle et entendre sa voix lui murmurer qu'il comprenait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait. Mais Julia savait que cela n'était pas possible. William serait effondré d'apprendre son secret et il lui en voudrait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Alors, elle le quittait du regard pour replonger son regarda vers son assiette, en silence.

* * *

Le repas à peine terminé, ils se rendirent au poste de police le plus proche. Grace à son statut d'Inspecteur, William eut la permission de jeter un œil dans les affaires en cours. Pour la plupart, cela ne l'intéressa pas et il ne vit aucun détail lui permettant de lui prouver que Sally Pendrick pouvait être impliquée. Mise à part une.

-Pourquoi ce vol de produits devrait être en lien avec Kathleen? Lança Julia. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus évident entre celui-ci et le braquage d'une bijouterie dans l'Est de la ville.

-Il implique une jeune femme qu'ils n'ont pas encore retrouvée et les produits pourraient permettre la construction d'une redoutable machine, une bombe peut être bien également.

-Dis-moi le nom de la personne que tu soupçonnes, et ne me mens pas, s'emporta Julia, tu as une idée précise et je veux la connaître.

-Inspecteur, lança un jeune officier en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire où ils avaient pris place pour mener leurs investigations, j'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en leur tendant un papier, l'acte de propriété d'une petite maison au Nord de la ville. Elle appartient à la grand-mère par alliance d'une certaine Marine Pernaud.

-La grand-mère de Marine Pernaud incarcérée à Toronto, la mère de Kathleen.

-Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Mary? Lança le jeune homme.

-Oui, elle s'est fait appeler Mary en prison, grommela William, et lorsqu'elle s'est échappée elle a gardé ce nom, mais c'est bien elle. Je vais y aller dans la seconde et...

-L'inspecteur Morveaux nous a dit de vous accompagner, dit-il.

-Bien merci Agent Parks.

Celui-ci quitta la pièce et William se leva pour le suivre lorsqu'il sentit la main de Julia se fermer avec force sur son avant bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard.

-Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il, reste ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

-Dis-moi, qui est-ce?

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt et il se racla la gorge en regardant le sol.

-Sally Pendrick, murmura William du bout des lèvres avant de regarder son épouse à nouveau.

Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdue.

* * *

Elle avait attendue pendant de longues et interminables minutes dans cette salle, seule, la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'elle entendit les policiers rentrer à nouveau, elle se dirigea sur le plateau central pour voir son époux échanger quelques mots avec le chef du poste. Elle le vit acquiescer et l'instant d'après, William se tourna vers elle. Il se pinça les lèvres et avança vers elle le pas lent. Il lui prit tendrement ses mains tremblantes.

-Elle n'était pas là-bas, la maison était abandonnée depuis des années, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé, ce n'était qu'une fausse piste.

Julia ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement et l'instant d'après, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je vais te ramener à l'hôtel, tu es si fatiguée, tu as besoin de repos, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Julia ne broncha pas, et doucement, mains dans la main, ils quittèrent le poste de police. Ils marchèrent dans la rue pour rejoindre leur hôtel, en silence avant que Julia ne se fige sur place au détour d'une rue.

-William, murmura-t-elle, regarde.

Il suivit son regard pour voir des personnes marcher sur le trottoir en face du leur, il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Il y avait un enfant, il lui ressemblait tellement mais...

-Mais quoi? Continua William alors que la jeune femme regardait autour d'eux. JULIA !

-C'était elle je suis certaine que c'était elle.

-Crois-tu certainement que Mary se risquerait d'aller dans la rue avec Kathleen si elle sait que nous la cherchons? Julia, tu...

-Je deviens folle c'est ça? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas dis cela.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, ton regard parle pour toi William.

Il ne répondit pas et approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-Le tien aussi Julia, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu me caches quelque chose, je le vois dans tes yeux alors ne le nie pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner sans lui accorder un autre regard.

Il se pinça les lèvres, car il mourrait d'envie de la faire parler mais il savait que si il insistait, elle se fermerait complètement sur elle-même. Il n'avait pas été certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, il l'avait suspecté, et finalement, sa réaction lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au fond, il était conscient qu'elle aussi mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il était persuadé que Sally Pendrick était la coupable. Mais comme lui, elle n'osait pas lui demander, pour le protéger et se protéger. Comme lui il voulait la protéger.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Message de l'auteure : Please me détestez pas ;p_

* * *

Elle s'était montrée sage et docile depuis deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle écoutait les moindres ordres et qu'elle se pliait à toutes les exigences de la jeune femme qui était sa mère. Mais depuis deux jours, Kathleen élaborait un plan; celui de son évasion. Elle avait réussi à cacher furtivement un peu de nourriture dans ses vêtements, le temps de la rassembler sous son lit dans une vieille taie d'oreiller qui sentait la poussière. Elle avait gagné la confiance de la jeune femme. Elle avait passé de longues minutes à écouter parler ses ravisseuses pour deviner où elle se trouvait et vers où marcher lorsqu'elle quitterait la maison. Elle avait fait un rapide tour aux abords des maisons les plus proches, en silence à la main de Mary, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à regarder tout autour d'elle pour prendre ses repères. Sally Pendrick avait quitté la demeure le matin même, avec ce qu'elle avait demandé à Mary de voler pour elle. La petite fille savait qu'elle ne la reverrait pas, et le moment était donc venu pour elle de s'enfuir. Elle avait pris un quignon de pain qu'elle avait ajouté à son petit baluchon et elle s'était couchée, en silence. Mais bien que la fatigue la tiraillait, bien que ses yeux la piquaient et que le sommeil semblait vouloir gagner sur sa détermination, elle ne faillit pas. Elle resta de longues minutes couchée sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond, se racontant une fois encore l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles pour rester éveillée. Lorsqu'elle vit la lumière s'éteindre de l'autre coté de la porte, elle se leva. Le timide éclat de la lune à l'extérieur lui permis de voir ses gestes. Elle prit alors son baluchon et elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture qu'elle plaça autour d'elle telle une cape. Elle passa ses chaussures et elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle serra fort ses affaires contre elle, elle lia ses doigts et elle ferma les yeux.

-Mon papa dit que si je vous demande quelque chose très fort et que je le veux vraiment, vous allez me le donner, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, et le prête Francis, il a dit que je ne dois pas avoir peur de vous faire confiance. Alors s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait, je veux retrouver ma maman et mon papa. Je veux que les méchantes dames soient punies et que plus jamais personne ne nous fasse du mal.

La fillette se pinça les lèvres quelques instants et avec un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un regard dans le couloir désert et sombre. Elle inspira alors profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains avant d'emprunter le chemin qui la conduisait vers les escaliers un peu plus loin. Pour cela, elle devait passer devant la chambre dans laquelle dormait la femme qui la gardait prisonnière. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se couper par moment et ses jambes trembler. Elle marcha doucement, faisant une grimace lorsqu'une latte de plancher grinça sous ses pas. Elle continua sa progression jusqu'à l'escalier et elle le descendit presque en courant. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir, mais sans grand succès. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le verrou, bien des centimètres plus haut, hors de sa portée. Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine pour y prendre une chaise qu'elle porta avec difficulté jusque devant la porte. Elle grippa alors dessus et sourit largement lorsque le loquet sortit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes secondes pour redescendre et pousser la chaise sur le côté afin d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Le froid s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur mais Kathleen ne s'en soucia pas, souriant largement à la liberté qui s'offrait à elle. Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules et, d'un pas décidé, elle emprunta l'allée menant à la rue. Elle y arriva presque lorsque la couverture fut prise par quelque chose dans son dos et elle tomba violemment dans la neige.

-Où allais-tu comme ça? Lança la jeune femme qu'elle vit aussitôt.

-Je rentre chez moi, rétorqua Kathleen en se levant d'un bond, je vais retrouver ma maman.

-Bon sang Katy, c'est moi ta mère et tu vas m'obéir maintenant.

-Sinon quoi?

-Oooh tu vas voir.

La petite fille se mise alors à hurler à plein poumon et il n'en fallut pas davantage à Mary pour se jeter sur elle et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Kathleen la mordit aussitôt de toutes ses forces. Le premier coup partit, puis le second, et le troisième. Lorsque la fillette ne faisait plus que sangloter doucement, Mary la prit contre elle et la porta à l'intérieur à nouveau. La porte claqua, les cris reprirent, et avec eux, les coups.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils collaboraient avec la police pour tenter de trouver une piste, deux jours qu'ils tournaient en rond. Mais pourtant, ils ne perdaient pas espoir, l'espoir était tout ce qui leur restait. Ils s'éloignaient doucement l'un de l'autre, petit à petit, secret après secret. Aucun ne parla, aucun ne demanda. Ce soir là dans le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, William ne pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur le corps de son épouse. Elle était couchée sur le côté, et elle lui tournait le dos. Mais lorsque la couverture glissa de son épaule, emportant avec elle le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit, un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il n'avait plus été intime avec elle, il y avait bien eu cette soirée de Nouvel-An qu'ils avaient passé à s'embrasser, mais il n'avait plus couvert son corps de baisers et de caresses depuis des semaines déjà. Et cela lui manquait, elle lui manquait. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, venant caler son corps contre le sien. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, celle de son omoplate, de son épaule et de sa nuque. Il la vit tressaillir et l'instant d'après il déposa un tendre et long baiser. Julia ne bougea pas, sentant son époux entamer sa douce torture. Elle savait ce que ces gestes voulaient dire, elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à lui donner toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas le laisser lui faire l'amour. Alors, elle ferma simplement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il écarta ses cheveux et l'une de ses main glissa sur la jambe de son épouse pour relever doucement sa chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'il la passa sur sa cuisse, elle trembla et il n'en fallu pas davantage à William pour continuer sa caresse. Le tissu glissa au-dessus de ses fesses et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction en voyant qu'elle ne portait rien.

-Tu es tellement belle mon amour, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille en sentant son souffle se faire plus saccadé.

Une fois encore il se cala contre elle et elle put sentir son désir contre ses reins, une seconde avant que la main de William ne glisse sur sa féminité. Elle ne broncha pas et bougea à peine pour lui laisser tout à loisir de mener la danse comme il l'entendait. Mais alors que le désir montait toujours un plus, alors qu'il s'aventura toujours plus loin avec ses baisers et ses caresses, elle ne pu retenir un soupir, un soupir qui ne traduisait pas le plaisir qu'elle avait bien souvent à ce moment là. Elle se mordit les lèvres, bien trop honteuse de l'avoir laissé s'échapper avant que William ne s'empare de son corps. Il stoppa alors aussitôt ses assauts et il s'éloigna d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Julia? Dit-il avec gravité. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, non tout va bien, mentit la jeune femme toujours de dos, continue chéri.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et doucement, il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle s'exécuta à contre cœur et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il se figea sur place.

-Tu...tu pleures? Bredouilla William. Tu...tu n'en as pas envie...tu dois me le dire...Je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux pas tu...

-Tout va bien, soupira Julia en caressant sa joue.

-Non, s'emporta William, non ça ne va pas. Tu pleures Julia, que ce passe-t-il? T'ai-je fais mal? Te sens-tu juste obligée de te laisser faire parce que nous sommes mari et femme? Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour si tu ne le souhaite pas, pas si tu es dans un état pareil. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

-Je...je ne peux pas, murmura Julia la gorge nouée.

-Quoi?

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre alors que les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Puis, en un sanglot, elle le repoussa pour quitter le lit rapidement. Il la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans la salle de bains.

-S'il te plait, murmura Julia, n'insiste pas.

-Je t'en prie, fit William de la même façon, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je te touche?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal William, je...

-Mais c'est en me cachant la vérité que tu me fais du mal, tu t'en rends compte? S'emporta une fois encore le jeune homme. Nous avons enduré tant de choses tous les deux, que je suis prêt à tout entendre et je VEUX savoir Julia. Parles-moi bon sang.

-Je...j'ai perdu nos enfants, dit-elle en un sanglot en regardant le sol.

-Nous allons retrouver Kathleen même si nous devons remuer ciel et terre nous...

-NOS enfants William, insista Julia en le regardant enfin, j'ai...fait des fausses couches. Trois. Par trois fois j'aurai pu te donner un enfant et par trois fois il est mort. Je suis désolée William, tellement désolée.

William ne répondit pas et lui lâcha enfin le poignet. Elle vit la peine gagner son regard et après quelques secondes il baissa les yeux vers le sol, la bouche entrouverte. Julia ferma les yeux en soupirant, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le sentiment de revivre une scène passée depuis des années déjà, le jour où elle lui avait déjà brisé le cœur en lui annonçant qu'elle était stérile. Mais ce soir là, elle ne laissa pas le temps à William de fuir la situation, ce soir là, c'est elle qui le fit. Sans attendre la moindre réaction de son époux, elle se précipita dans la salle de bains et elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Il ne se passa pas une seconde de plus avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot et qu'elle ne se laisse glisser contre le bois de la porte pleurant à chaudes larmes pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Message de l'auteure: vu le dernier chapitre, je me suis dis qu'une suite rapidement était nécessaire. J'espère que vous me détesterez moins ( c'est pas sûr) _

* * *

Elle se réveillait péniblement ce matin là. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, ses paupières étaient lourdes et gonflées. Dans un soupir de douleur, Julia ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle était assise sur le sol de la salle de bains, recroquevillée contre le bois, les pieds et les mains glacés. Les courbatures la paralysèrent quelques secondes. Elle s'étira et elle se leva tant bien que mal. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et son reflet la glaça d'effroi. Elle avait les yeux rougis, les cernes immenses, le teint pâle et les cheveux défaits. Un fantôme. Elle ferma alors les yeux en se retenant au vasque. La nuit avait été éprouvante. Elle avait pleuré pendant de longues et interminables minutes, seule. Elle avait entendu William la supplier d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui après son terrible aveu. Elle ne voulait pas voir son regard triste, elle ne voulait pas être devant un homme qui se contenterait de la regarder sans pouvoir parler. Elle avait gardé ce secret seule, et seule elle devait affronter la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en elle et qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. William n'avait pas insisté bien longtemps finalement. Il avait alors rejoint leur lit, persuadé qu'elle en ferait de même. Il avait attendu pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Julia ne quitta pas la salle de bains et finalement, à contre cœur, il s'endormit d'épuisement. Il l'appela tendrement derrière la porte le lendemain matin. Mais Julia ne répondit pas. Alors, il s'habilla, fit un brin de toilette avec ce qu'il restait dans la chambre et il se rasa avec peine, ayant laissé son nécessaire dans la salle de bains. Une fois prêt, il quitta la chambre sans un mot. Il laissa ses instructions à la réception, et il quitta l'hôtel, se rendant au poste de police pour continuer ses investigations.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bains pour rejoindre la chambre, le cœur de Julia se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle vit que son époux était parti, et qu'il ne lui avait même pas laissé un mot. Elle fouilla sa valise pour prendre ses vêtements, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser la robe de la poupée qu'elle gardait entre les tissus colorés. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sursauta au moment d'entendre deux coups donnés à la porte.

-Madame Murdoch? C'est le petit déjeuner, Monsieur Murdoch m'a demandé de vous l'apporter pour huit heures. Puis-je entrer?

Julia soupira alors profondément en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir sur un vieil homme qui tenait un plateau devant lui. Elle lui sourit timidement et il en fit autant. Elle prit alors le plateau et l'instant d'après le vieil homme fourra sa main dans sa poche pour lui tendre également une enveloppe.

-Il m'a également confié ceci, il a insisté pour que je vous le donne en main propre, dit-il en le posant sur le plateau, bon appétit Madame.

-Merci, répondit simplement Julia avant que l'homme n'emprunte le couloir et ne s'éloigne sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Elle referma alors la porte et laissa sur la petite table le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une théière, une tasse, une assiette et quelques biscuits. Elle se servit un peu de thé et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise tout proche. Puis, doucement, elle prit l'enveloppe et elle l'ouvrit. Elle lut alors les mots écris de la main de son époux.

_" Je suis parti au poste de police, _

_mange quelque chose et repose-toi. _

_A plus tard, _

_William. "_

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait rien qui évoquait les événements de la veille, mais il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses mots. Pas un _"je t'aime" _ou _"je t'embrasse"._Rien. Elle jeta négligemment la lettre sur la table et elle but son thé, elle mangea un biscuit et lorsque la petite horloge sonna huit heures trente, elle quitta la chambre, parfaitement emmitouflé dans un long manteau chaud pour affronter le froid à l'extérieur.

* * *

Elle préféra marcher que de prendre un fiacre jusqu'au poste de police. A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à son époux, elle voulait oublier pour une matinée le cauchemar qu'elle vivait. William se plongeait à corps perdu dans la travail et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne savait se comporter que comme un Inspecteur de police et non comme un père. Et pour une matinée, elle ne voulait plus être la femme de l'Inspecteur, elle voulait simplement être une mère. Elle flâna alors sur le trottoir presque désert, regardant les vitrines des boutiques d'un air absent lorsqu'une femme à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle attira son attention. Elle se figea sur place, certaine de la connaître. Mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Son cœur lui criait d'entrer dans la boutique, de se jeter sur elle et de lui faire avouer par n'importe quel moyen l'endroit où elle retenait prisonnière sa fille, mais sa tête, elle, lui disait d'être plus maline que cela. Ainsi, en un bond, elle s'éloigna de la vitrine et se cacha derrière la boutique, scrutant l'instant où Sally Pendrick en sortirait. Elle attendit de longues minutes, immobile,sentant le froid l'engourdir doucement. Lorsque la silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien quitta la boutique, il n'en fallut pas davantage à Julia pour la suivre à distance, pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne monte dans un fiacre. Elle en trouva un autre rapidement et demanda sans plus attendre au cocher de suivre celui qui se trouvait devant eux, mais à distance respectable. Le trajet dura quelques minutes dans les rues de la ville pour finalement qu'il ralentisse l'allure dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt huppé.

-Nous sommes arrivés Madame, lança la voix grave et étouffée du cocher.

Julia vit Sally regagner une maison et fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, lança-t-elle, et amenez-moi au poste de police numéro deux je vous prie.

Il acquiesça alors simplement et Julia s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil sombre, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que le cheval reprit sa course sur la neige.

* * *

Elle entra en trombe dans le poste de police pour se diriger en courant vers la petite salle d'interrogatoire qu'ils occupaient. Les hommes présents la regardèrent avec incompréhension mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

-145 Klarson Street, dit-elle a bout de souffle, envoyez vos hommes.

-Madame Murdoch..., commença l'Inspecteur Chef.

-Sally Pendrick est là-bas et elle détient peut être encore Kathleen, s'emporta Julia, vous devez y aller dans la seconde.

-Ecoutez-nous...

-William, supplia Julia en se tournant vers lui, je t'en supplie fais-moi confiance.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard plongé dans celui de son épouse avant de lever les yeux vers les trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce, il acquiesça simplement à leur intention.

-Bof, ça ne coûte rien de vérifier, grommela l'Inspecteur Chef, nous traiterons le cas de la violence parentale plus tard, dit-il à ses hommes, prenez un fiacre assez grand pour nous quatre.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce. William s'apprêta à en faire de même mais Julia resserra ses doigts sur sa manche lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. Ils croisèrent leur regard une seconde à peine avant que la jeune femme ne le lâche et ne regarde le sol. William se pinça les lèvres et doucement ses doigts prirent le chemin de la joue de son épouse qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il la caressa quelques instants et elle le sentit venir déposer un long baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'éloigner d'elle lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement, laissant son pouce caresser ses fines lèvres. Elle en fit laors autant et sans un mot, William quitta la pièce.

* * *

La fillette arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient gonflées, une longue coupure barrait son arcade, un hématome se dessinait sur son nez et un peu de sang coagulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps tout entier lui semblait désarticulé. De grosses chaines se trouvaient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, lui laissant des marques rouges. Elle aurait voulu se lever, hurler, mais elle n'en avait plus la force, elle pleurait en silence, simplement, sentant les larmes lui brûler la peau sur leurs passages.

-Mais pour aller où? Lança la voix de Mary de l'autre coté de la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

-Je m'en contre-fiche, rétorqua l'autre femme, Madame Murdoch m'a vu et m'a suivi, alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à quitter la ville et dans le sens opposé au mien. C'est grâce à moi que vous avez retrouvé votre gamine, et c'est grâce à ma bonté que vous êtes encore en vie toutes les deux. Alors s'il vous arrivait de dire quoique se soit à la police, je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Si bien entendu, le père de cette gamine ne vous tue pas avant.

-Le père de Kathleen est mort, grommela Mary, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains et je le tuerai lui aussi, ainsi que sa garce de femme s'ils essaient de me reprendre ma fille.

Kathleen entendit l'autre l'autre femme rire.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, dit-elle avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, Murdoch est coriace.

La filette fut éblouie par la lumière qui entra et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Bon sang, soupira Sally, mais vous êtes un monstre ma parole. Vous vous êtes acharnée sur elle.

-Elle le méritait, grommela l'autre femme, une salle gamine vous aviez raison.

Sally ne répondit pas et Mary se dirigea vers sa fille pour la détacher avant de la faire se lever et marcher à côté d'elle. Kathleen ne broncha pas, elle se laissa faire simplement, laissant à peine échapper quelques gémissements de douleur alors qu'elles quittaient la maison en hâte.

-Souvenez-vous, murmura Sally en montant dans le premier fiacre qui se trouvait devant la maison, nous ne nous connaissons pas et vous ne m'avez jamais vu, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte et que le fiacre ne s'élance dans la rue déserte.

Mary la regarda partir et l'instant d'après, elle fit monter la fillette dans le second, elle en fit autant, fermant la porte également. Puis, alors que le cheval commença à marcher de son pas lent, elle prit Kathleen sur ses genoux et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Ca va aller mon petit cœur, tu sais maintenant que je suis ta maman et que tu dois m'obéir, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...maman, bredouilla Kathleen sans pour autant cesser de trembler de la tête au pieds.

* * *

_à suivre... _


	25. Chapter 25

_Voila la suite, je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard cette semaine, mais elle était bien chargée ( par un certain mariage? ;p) Donc hop je vous poste la suite un peu en retard, mais elle est là! Enjoy!_

* * *

Ce fut avec le cœur lourd que William rejoignit le poste de police. Une fois encore il était rentré bredouille de ses investigations, une fois encore il allait devoir annoncer à son épouse qu'il avait échoué. Une fois encore il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, pour la rassurer, alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus.

La maison était vide, une femme y avait effectivement vécu, Sally Pendrick avait été formellement identifiée, mais une fois encore elle s'était échappée avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Aucun enfant n'avait été vu avec elle et à cet instant, William craignait plus que jamais que sa fille se retrouve prisonnière de sa mère biologique. Il savait parfaitement quel était l'esprit dérangé de Mary et il avait peur, tellement peur.

-Vous en faites pas Murdoch, lui avait lancé l'inspecteur en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, on est près du but. Pendrick ne nous échappera pas et elle nous dira où elle a emmené votre fille.

William ne lui avait pas répondu et il avait acquiescé simplement avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

-On va questionner votre épouse et on reprend le...

-Non, murmura William pour le couper, je...je souhaiterai me retirer pour le reste de la journée je vous prie. J'ai besoin de parler à mon épouse et, je ne souhaite pas le faire ici.

-Bien, comme vous voulez, après tout vous n'êtes pas ici de manière officielle, je tâcherai de vous prévenir si nous avons du nouveau.

-Merci, répondit poliment William avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui pour rejoindre les salles d'interrogatoire au fond du couloir.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où se trouvait Julia. Avant d'entrer, il s'arrêta. Il regarda discrètement par la petite fenêtre donnant dans la pièce sombre. Son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'il l'observait. Julia était assise, le regard dans le vide, sa main gauche retenant sa tête. Il vit sa bague de fiançailles briller à son doigt, son alliance également, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, se remémorant le jour de leur mariage. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la fatigue et l'inquiétude des dernières semaines se lisaient sur son visage, mais pourtant, il la trouva superbe, comme toujours. Il inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte restée ouverte. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son embrasure, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle se leva en un bond. Mais pourtant, elle ne demanda rien car en croisant son regard, elle comprit. Elle se retint de pousser un sanglot et elle se mordit les lèvres en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Trop tard, soupira-t-elle, encore une fois trop tard. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas?

-Aussi longtemps que Kathleen est en vie, il n'est pas trop tard, murmura William.

-Quelles sont les prochaines pistes? Avez-vous interrogé le voisinage? Vas-tu fouiller la maison et...

-Je vais retourner à l'hôtel, coupa doucement William, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

-Oh, bien dans ce cas je vais rester et...

-J'ai aussi besoin de toi, continua le jeune homme sur le même ton.

-William nous...

-S'il te plait, insista le jeune homme en faisant un pas de plus vers elle pour lui prendre la main, s'il te plait, dit-il encore une fois en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle le sentit alors refermer ses doigts avec plus de force sur les siens et il caressa du pouce les bagues qu'elle portait. Elle vit dans son regard une immense peine et elle ne résista dès lors plus. Elle acquiesça simplement avant que William ne l'entraîne hors de la pièce sans un mot. Ils attrapèrent leur manteau et quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans la rue, prêts à monter dans un fiacre pour rejoindre leur hôtel.

* * *

William se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, retirant d'un geste vif sa cravate. Il la jeta alors sur le sol et une seconde plus tard, Julia la ramassa pour la mettre sur une chaise. Il restait assis, prostré sans lui accorder un seul regard. Julia, quant elle était dans un coin de la pièce, et elle le regardait, tout simplement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'horloge un peu plus loin, 11h23. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle aurait juré qu'il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle accorda une fois encore toute son attention à William et elle remarqua à cet instant que lui aussi semblait épuisé. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu dans un tel état. Et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissante.

William ferma les yeux, toujours assis sur le lit, en silence. Alors Julia reprit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer William, je reviendrai plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée sans la regarder.

-Dire quoi? Répondit aussitôt Julia en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, soupira le jeune homme en la regardant enfin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce secret et cette douleur en toi si longtemps? Nous sommes mari et femme et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu sais que je t'aime, alors je ne comprends pas ta réaction. J'ai eu beau essayer de trouver une réponse, je n'en ai pas, alors dis-le moi. Pourquoi Julia?

-Pour...pour te protéger, dit-elle en regardant le sol, parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je savais que tu souffrirai et...je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je pensais que le garder pour moi était la meilleure chose à faire, si tu l'ignorais, tu n'en souffrirais pas.

-Tu sais quel est le problème entre nous Julia? Lança William. Nous voulons tellement nous protéger l'un l'autre que nous nous faisons encore davantage de mal.

-Je...

-Ton secret m'a fait du mal, pas parce que tu as perdu ces enfants, mais parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit.

-Pardonne-moi, lança Julia dans un sanglot sans pour autant s'approcher de lui, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir ces enfants et pouvoir te l'annoncer, j'aurai voulu voir ton bonheur et au lieu de cela, je t'ai fait encore plus de mal. Je suis désolée William, je ne voulais pas tout ça.

-Je le sais.

Elle ne répondit pas et il lui tendit simplement la main vers elle. Après une dernière hésitation, elle lacha son manteau et s'approcha de lui pour venir lui prendre la main. William l'attira alors contre lui et elle se glissa entre ses genoux. Il ne pu résister à l'envie de venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il les caressa quelques instants, sentant les doigts de Julia se glisser dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais que nous avions tout fait pour avoir un enfant, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois encore triste aujourd'hui parce que tu ne peux pas m'en donner. Je veux que tu te souviennes que je t'aime et que quoiqu'il arrive je t'aimerai toujours Julia. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et pour rien au monde je veux te perdre. Mais les secrets nous ont séparés tant de fois. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne me cacheras plus rien. Si un jour tu venais à tomber enceinte une fois encore et si tu...nous, perdions cet enfant une fois encore, promets-moi de me le dire. Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en sentant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

-Je te le promets chéri, répondit Julia.

Il garda encore son regard plongé dans le sien quelques secondes avant de le baisser vers le ventre de son épouse. Ses mains se dirigèrent sous son nombril et il l'attira contre lui pour venir y déposer un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt les dernières barrières craquèrent.

-Pardonne-moi Julia. Moi aussi j'ai perdu notre enfant.

-Te pardonner? De quoi veux-tu te...

-Kathleen, l'enfant que nous avions finalement eu, nous l'avons perdu à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Julia s'éloigna un peu de lui pour glisser une main sous son menton et le forcer à la regarder. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, voyant une larme glisser sur sa joue. Aussitôt, elle se mise à genoux devant lui sans même quitter son regard.

-William ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, qu'un jour un fantôme du passé viendrait détruire ma vie avec toi et lorsque se fut le cas je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Kathleen en paie le prix, tout comme toi.

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie, murmura Julia en mettant son front contre celui de son époux tout en fermant les yeux, tu es un homme merveilleux et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour nous protéger et pour la retrouver. Tu es un bon père.

-J'ai peur, soupira William en fermant les yeux, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as traversé ces derniers mois, et ce, par trois fois.

-Tu étais là, tout comme je suis là pour toi aujourd'hui. Ensembles nous sommes plus forts, tu te souviens? Dit-elle en croisant s'éloignant à peine pour croiser son regard.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il en fit autant avant qu'il ne referme ses bras autour d'elle et ne plonge son visage dans sa nuque.

-William, continua Julia, tu étais là ces derniers mois, même si tu ignorais tout, tu étais là. J'avais besoin que tu me prennes dans ses bras et que tu me dise que tu m'aimes et tu l'as fait. Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, mais j'ai eu droit à ton amour et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de différent?

-Je t'aurai dis que je t'aime et que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je t'aurai dis que ce n'était de la faute de personne et que l'on recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faudra mais que si tu ne le voulais plus, je ne te forcerai pas. Je t'aurai dis que je rêverai de te voir porter notre enfant, mais que tu n'aurai pas à la porter dans ton ventre, qu'un enfant qu'on élèverait ensemble serait le plus beau des miracles à mes yeux. Mais j'aurai aussi pu ne rien dire, pour juste te serrer dans mes bras et sécher tes larmes. J'étais là, certes, mais si j'avais su j'aurai fait encore bien plus.

-Je sais, murmura Julia en se serrant encore plus près de lui pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, je sais William, dit-elle avant de plonger elle aussi son visage dans le cou de son époux et qu'enfin en silence ils ne se prouvent ainsi de la plus tendre des manière qu'il soit qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	26. Chapter 26

Julia et William avaient passé leur après-midi à l'hôtel. Ils avaient un peu parlé de l'affaire, mais ils avaient surtout parlé de Kathleen et ils parlèrent des derniers mois passés. Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, épuisés et ils avaient fini par s'endormir serrés l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Ils se réveillèrent alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils se rafraîchirent rapidement pour rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel et manger quelque chose. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils repassèrent à la reception où le receptionniste leur tendit des notes venant du poste de police. Ils avaient du nouveau sur Sally Pendrick et une affaire de violence parentale intriguait l'Inspecteur qui demandait la présence de William. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de lire les messages, ils croisèrent leurs regards et Julia fit un pas vers William pour venir caresser sa joue en souriant.

-Vas-y.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi pour...

-Non, pas cette fois. Fais ton devoir William et ramène-moi notre fille. Je vais rester à l'hotel à t'attendre.

-Julia, tu peux venir et...

-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, j'ai besoin que tu le fasses William, c'est à toi de le faire. Tu es son père, tu es mon époux. Je t'attendrai et quoiqu'il puisse se passer je serai là pour toi.

Il ne répondit pas et elle s'approcha de lui pour venir l'embrasser tendrement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à toi Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux, je t'aime, ajouta la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner de lui en souriant tendrement.

Il en fit autant et il ne quitta pas son regard jusqu'au moment où elle emprunta l'escalier un peu plus loin pour rejoindre leur chambre à nouveau.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait passé de nombreuses heures au poste de police. Il avait eu de nombreuses informations concernant les plans de Sally Pendrick. Des hommes avaient tenté un attentat ce soir là, les produits volés par la jeune femme avaient été retrouvés, mais elle, elle demeurait introuvable. Ils avaient vérifié toutes les gares, ils avaient questionné les employés des gares routières, les patrons des cochers qui avaient quitté la ville. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun lien les ramenant à cette femme. Alors l'Inspecteur l'emmena dans une petite maison miteuse aux abords de la ville.

-Une plainte pour tapage nocturne a été déposée il y a deux jours, une femme a battu sa fille pendant des heures. Selon la description de Mary et de votre fille, ça pourraient être elles.

-Et vous n'êtes pas venus plus tôt? Gronda William en avançant rapidement vers la maison.

-Monsieur Murdoch, des plaintes de ce types nous en avons tous les jours, lança l'Inspecteur en le suivant, des parents corrigent leurs enfants souvent.

William ne répondit pas et il s'engouffra dans la maison, trouvant un officier de police dans l'entrée.

-La maison est déserte, mais vous devriez monter Monsieur Murdoch, dans la chambre au fond du couloir.

Sans aucune hésitation, William emprunta les escaliers en courant, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il courut le long du couloir sombre pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Deux petites bougies étaient allumées et il vit à peine l'espace qui l'entourait. Le simple petit lit, le pot de chambre, les chaînes sur le sol, la petite table au centre de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et ses doigts caressèrent le bois abîmé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qui avait été gravé. Un petit lapin, une femme avec un longue robe, un homme à ses côtés avec un immense chapeau et entre eux, une petite fille leur tenant la main. William ne pu retenir une larme et il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui grinça. Il mit son visage entre ses mains et il soupira profondément.

-C'était donc la bonne piste, lança l'inspecteur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-En effet, soupira William en levant les yeux vers lui, il nous faut connaître la direction qu'a pris le fiacre.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à localiser Pendrick, vous croyez certainement qu'on aura davantage de chance avec Mary?

-Mary est beaucoup moins maline, alors que Kathleen est très intelligente. Ma fille nous a conduit jusqu'ici. Elle nous mènera à elle. Et je suis persuadé que nous sommes près du but.

-On va questionner les voisins mais à cette heure ça me parait compliqué Murdoch. On vous tiens au courant.

-Vous savez où me joindre, soupira William en se levant avant de quitter la pièce ainsi que la modeste demeure.

Il reprit un fiacre pour rejoindre l'hôtel et monter dans sa chambre. Il entra sans bruit, voyant son épouse allongée dans leur lit, apparemment endormie. Il rejoignit la salle de bains et se changea. Il se glissa doucement dans le lit. Il regarda avec attention la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il la vit serrer contre elle la poupée de leur fille. Alors ses doigts caressèrent son épaule et il déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

-Nous avons une piste, murmura-t-il en remarquant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Kathleen est proche Julia et bientôt elle sera avec nous à nouveau.

Il glissa une main sur le ventre de Julia pour l'attirer contre lui et elle posa sa main sur la sienne sans pour autant le regarder.

-Et Sally? Murmura la jeune femme la gorge nouée.

-Nous avons appréhendé ses complices et empêché l'attentat qu'elle préparait, mais elle s'est échappée. Nous en savons pas où elle est est pour le moment.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle ferma les yeux, se blottissant encore un peu plus dans les bras de son époux, là où elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Il déposa alors simplement un baiser dans ses cheveux et il la serra contre lui, fourrant son visage dans ses cheveux. William ferma alors les yeux à son tour et tous les deux s'endormirent tendrement l 'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain enfin ils avaient une piste concrète, enfin une personne pouvait leur affirmer avec certitude qu'elle avait vu Mary et la fillette quitter la ville en direction du Nord dans un fiacre. Gagnée par l'espoir à nouveau, Julia prépara quelques affaires, le minimum afin qu'ils puissent partir deux ou trois jours s'ils en avaient besoin. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires à l'hôtel, louant la chambre pour une semaine encore même si ils étaient en déplacement. Ils prirent alors un fiacre dans la direction où Mary avait fuit. Ils firent les quelques heures dans le plus grand silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'au moment où le coché stoppa le fiacre. Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Le temps est pourri,lança le vieil homme alors que le couple sortait, une tempête de neige menace de tomber, il nous faut nous arrêter.

-Je vous en prie, lança Julia passablement énervée, vous en avez connu d'autres n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va vous arrêter.

-Ma petite dame, lança l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur, vous venez de la ville, ici on est dans le Nord, en pleine campagne et Lucilla ne va pas tenir la nuit si...

-Bien, coupa Julia, bien, restez ici mais moi il est hors de question que je ne continue pas.

-Et vous mourrez de froid dans trois heures.

-Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fiacre pour prendre son sac, mais moi je continue à pieds.

Elle lança un regard à William qui approcha d'elle.

-Julia, tu sais ce que tu dis? Cet homme connait le coin, il a vécu toute sa vie ici, il sent la tempête arriver et ...

-Eh bien vas-y William, lança le jeune femme, reste avec lui et va rejoindre une auberge, moi je ne m'arrête pas.

Elle passa à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup de coude et elle commença à marcher sur le chemin désert, s'enfonçant par moment dans la neige mais sans pour autant se retourner une seule fois.

-Votre petite femme a du caractère, lança le vieil homme.

Il croisa simplement le regard de William qui haussa les épaules en se pinça les lèvres.

-Vous trouverez des cabanes de trappeurs à trois ou quatre kilomètres, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit vers où Julia s'éloignait, je vous conseille de la convaincre de s'y abriter. Je suis sérieux, vous ne survivrez pas, sinon.

-Merci, soupira William avant de s'éloigner vers Julia pour la rejoindre et prendre le sac qu'elle portait.

Ils échangèrent simplement un regard et ils marchèrent d'un même pas, sous le regard du vieil homme qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ah c'est gens de la ville, grommela-t-il, allez Lucilla, ajouta-t-il en caressant le flanc de l'animal, on rentre ma vieille fille.

Il monta dans la calèche à nouveau et manœuvra pour faire demi tour avec son cheval alors que la neige commençait à tomber de plus en plus durement sur la plaine.

* * *

_à suivre... ( la fin approche à ben oui quand même ! ) _


	27. Chapter 27

Ils marchaient le long du sentier depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, en silence. La neige tombait abondement, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'or blanc, ils étaient trempés et glacés et pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer, encore et encore d'un pas lent. William jetait de réguliers coups d'œil à son épouse qui, elle, fixait l'horizon. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que cinq mètres devant elle et lorsque le vent se leva, elle ferma les yeux,sentant la neige lui battre le visage et lui brûler la peau. Après une courte pause, elle s'essuya le visage et elle repartit. Son pied s'enfonça une fois encore dans un tas de neige, et elle tomba. Dans un soupir, elle tira violemment sur le bas de sa jupe avant de sentir le bras de William se glisser dans son dos. Elle l'aida à se relever et lorsqu'elle voulut continuer sa route, les doigts de son époux se refermèrent avec force sur son avant-bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, laissant une mèche de ses cheveux s'échapper de sa capuche.

-William, qu'est-ce que...

-La tempête se lève Julia, il nous faut nous abriter.

-Il est hors de question que je m'arrête tu m'entends? Gronda la jeune femme en voulant se dégager de lui.

Mais il continua de la tenir fermement, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Lâche-moi, murmura Julia, tu...

-Il y a une cabane un peu plus loin, dit-il en désignant une modeste bâtisse derrière les arbres, nous y allons et tu ne discute pas.

-Je te demande pardon? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu veux que je t'obéisse sans poser de questions? William jamais auparavant tu ne m'as demandé une telle chose, crois-tu vraiment que je vais t'obéir, simplement parce que tu le décides? Il est hors de question que...

Elle cessa de parler au moment où son époux l'attira violemment contre lui et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire quitter le sol. Il vacilla dangereusement et Julia ne put que s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. Il la plaça sur son épaule, tel un sac de farine, posant une de ses main sur ses fesses et l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux.

-WILLIAM ! Vociféra Julia la tête à l'envers dans son dos. Repose-moi IMMÉDIATEMENT.

-Il en est hors de question, grommela William en marchant, si tu refuse de marcher jusqu'à la cabane, eh bien tu n'auras pas à marcher mais il est hors de question que nous continuions notre route et il est hors de question que tu meurs de froid.

-Je te préviens je...

-Je t'ai vu malade l'hiver dernier Julia et tu as failli en mourir, alors conteste autant que tu le souhaite, déteste-moi et frappe-moi si tu le veux, mais tu passeras la nuit dans cette cabane un point c'est tout.

Elle ne répondit pas et il l'a sentit arrêter de lutter. Elle se détendit et il continua sa route en silence, sans même se retourner. Ils arrivèrent à la maisonette tant bien que mal. Avant de vouloir déposer Julia sur le sol du perron en bois, elle prit la parole.

-Comptes-tu me poser au sol maintenant?

-Ca dépend, comptes-tu t'enfuir en courant?

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira profondément. Alors très doucement, William la fit glisser contre lui, il plaça ses mains dans le creux des reins de son épouse pour la maintenir tout contre lui. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle tiède se mêler.

-Alors dis-moi, murmura William, vas-tu te décider à passer la nuit ici ou vais-je devoir t'attacher avant de m'endormir?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Julia sur ses lèvres, nous n'avons jamais essayé après-tout. Peut être que ça te plairait te m'attacher.

Il ne répondit pas, sentant la tension qui les unissait à cet instant, alors qu'il voyait une étincelle de désir danser dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle effleura à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes sans quitter son regard avant de lui prendre le sac qu'il tenait toujours et qu'elle ne le contourne pour entrer dans la demeure déserte. Il resta immobile sur le pas de la porte afin de reprendre ses esprits, puis, après un raclement de gorge, il entra à son tour. Comme ils l'avaient pensé, la maison était abandonnée. Elle ne possédait qu'une seule pièce mais tout le mobilier nécessaire pour y vivre s'y trouvait. Il y avait également une cheminée, des lampes à huiles, un lit, une table avec deux bancs en bois, un coffre, un placard. Julia partit à l'exploration de l'espace et elle sortit des couvertures d'une armoire alors que William ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Ca ira pour une nuit, murmura-t-il en se frottant les mains, nous allons faire un feu, ajouta-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Il prit du papier, des allumettes et il vit du bois entassé à coté de l'antre. Pendant qu'il s'efforçait de faire démarrer le feu, Julia papillonnait autour de lui pour allumer les bougies et les lampes à huile qu'elle trouvait. Lorsque la chaleur gagna la pièce, ils retirèrent leur cape et leur manteau. William prit l'un des bancs qu'il plaça devant la cheminée alors que Julia fouilla un meuble. William l'entendit rire et une seconde après, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il plaça alors aussitôt une couverture sur ses épaules et la jeune femme lui tendit une bouteille.

-Alcool de noix ou de prunes? Demanda-t-elle en croisant on regard.

-Tu veux boire? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est bien sage?

-Oooh William, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive? Nous sommes mari et femme et nous ne sortirons pas de cette maison avant la fin de la tempête. L'alcool tient chaud au corps tu sais.

-Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas l'alcool, dit-il en grimaçant.

-Bien, dans ce cas, ne bois pas, ajouta Julia en haussant les épaules.

Elle posa une bouteille au sol et ouvrit la seconde sous le regard de son époux. L'instant d'après, elle la mena à sa bouche et but plusieurs gorgées.

-MMMMHHH, gémit-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres, tu as tort, cette liqueur est délicieuse.

Il la regarda simplement quelques secondes avant de sourire timidement et de regarder le feu brûler en face d'eux. Ils restèrent alors silencieux de nombreuses minutes, sans même s'accorder un seul regard. Julia se contentait de boire, encore et encore alors que le jeune homme ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Je vais aller voir s'il y a du bois dehors, dit-il en se tournant vers son épouse.

-Non, j'y vais, répondit Julia en se levant d'un bond avant de vaciller.

-Julia tu...

-Je n'en suis pas capable, je sais, soupira-t-elle, je dois te rappeler que j'ai de l'expérience avec une hache William, je sais couper du bois et je vais te le prouver.

-Julia, grommela William alors que son épouse se dirigeait vers la porte, tu ne sors pas, dit-il en la prenant par le poignet.

-Encore à me donner des ordres Inspecteur? Dit-elle en faisant de grands gestes. Eh bien tu sais quoi? Je ne supporte plus tes ordres, je vais faire ce que MOI je veux et si je veux aller couper du bois, je vais le faire, est-ce clair?

-Tu es soûl, continua William en désignant la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Peut être bien, mais au moins je n'ai pas froid, alors que toi tu es glacé. Je suis le Docteur, William, alors c'est à toi de m'écouter.

-J'ai été bûcheron.

-Mais tu es incapable de trouver ton chemin dans la nuit.

-Et toi tu es inconsciente et bornée.

-Mais je ne suis pas aveugle et obtus, rétorqua Julia.

-Tu es insoumise et incroyablement...

-Quoi? Coupa Julia doucement en souriant. Que suis-je encore William?

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'instant d'après Julia vit le regard s'assombrir et avec une force inouïe, il l'attrapa et la coinça entre son corps et la table.

-Belle, murmura-t-il en caressant sa nuque, désirable et...

-Et? Soupira Julia sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura William en laissant ses doigts effleurer la fine peau de sa nuque.

Elle rit avant de venir déposer un baiser dans la nuque de son époux.

-Dans ce cas, prends-moi William, prends-moi si tu es un homme, maintenant, souffla Julia au creux de son oreille.

Elle s'éloigna à peine de lui pour croiser son regard et elle lui sourit. Elle sentit William se saisir de la bouteille pour venir boire une longue gorgée. Il envoya la bouteille plus loin et une seconde plus tard il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec avidité. Julia poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cou. Les mains de William partirent alors à l'exploration de son corps. Elle écarta les jambes et s'assit sur la table sans même quitter sa bouche, sentant sa langue danser sensuellement avec la sienne. William se plaça entre ses jambes en lui remontant le bas de sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Il lui ouvrit sa chemise pour venir déposer de brûlants baisers sur son corset et le haut de sa poitrine. La jeune femme se cabra de délice et ainsi la danse commença. La passion avait pris le pas sur la tendresse et en quelques courtes minutes, ils se trouvaient nus tous les deux. La table trembla à plusieurs reprises sous les assauts et les violents coups de rein de William, puis, Julia enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son époux. Il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses nues et il la porta jusque devant la cheminée sans pour autant cesser de laisser sa langue danser sur la fine peau de son cou. William l'allongea sur le sol, la regardant quelques secondes, voyant le feu dessiner les courbes de son corps déjà transpirant. Il vit le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert à noël reposer entre ses seins. Il y posa la main et le caressa du bout des doigts, provoquant un autre spasme de plaisir chez la jeune femme. Il sentit la main de son épouse sur son torse et il se pencha vers elle à nouveau sans quitter son regard. Ils échangèrent encore un sourire, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau tendrement et profondément, avant que William ne lui montre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle le rendait fou. Les gémissements résonnèrent à l'unisson, comme une musique, avant que finalement, ils ne reprennent leur souffle, étroitement enlacés devant le feu, après avoir partagé ce qu'ils n'avaient plus connus depuis des semaines déjà, le bonheur et la plénitude d'aimer et d'être aimé.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	28. Chapter 28

Ce fut un frisson dans son dos qui réveilla l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il plongea son visage dans les cheveux défaits de la jeune femme qui se trouvait tout contre lui. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, laissant le bout de ses doigts caresser sa peau douce dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit la main de son épouse caresser tendrement son torse et il sourit simplement. Son corps souffrait de courbatures d'avoir passé la nuit sur ce sol dur, mais son cœur était empli de joie. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'était au bonheur de tenir dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son sourire, la douceur de ses lèvres, le parfum de ses cheveux, la vue de son corps tendu de plaisir, le son de ses mots d'amour et de ses soupirs qu'elle avait poussé dans le creux de son oreille. Son regard. La chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. William revivait cette nuit d'amour et de passion avant qu'un autre frisson ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. Le feu dans la cheminée en face de lui était éteint depuis bien longtemps déjà. La couverture qu'il avait mis sur leurs corps nus n'était pas assez grande pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Sa peau était en contact direct avec l'air frais et il sentait le froid le glacer jusqu'aux os. Il baissa alors les yeux vers Julia, étroitement serrée contre lui,couchée sur le côté, ses mains sur son torse, son visage niché dans le creux de son cou, ses cheveux défaits ondulants sur ses épaules nues. Il sourit en remarquant la manière dont elle était lovée contre lui, voyant qu'elle ne souffrait pas du froid, étant entièrement enroulée dans la couverture d'une part et de l'autre sa peau contre la sienne. Il bougea un peu, remarquant que son épouse s'était glissée entre ses jambes pour être encore plus proche de lui, si proche qu'à chaque fois qu'elle respirait sa poitrine se pressait un peu plus contre lui et son souffle tiède voyageait dans son cou. Malgré le froid, William ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, regardant simplement le visage paisible de son épouse endormie contre lui. Il laissa ses doigts danser dans ses cheveux avant de venir y déposer un tendre baiser. Julia bougea un peu et William en profita alors pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il veilla à la faire quitter son étreinte avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle bougea encore une peu et il la regarda alors avec amour, voyant la couverture glisser sur son corps. La lumière du jour lui permis de voir chaque courbe, chaque marque rouge qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau d'ordinaire si blanche et parfaite. Il ne put résister à l'envie de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur son sein, sur son ventre, sur son front et enfin sur son épaule. Il vit un frisson la traverser et l'instant d'après il la recouvrit tendrement à nouveau. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et lui tourna le dos, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Alors William se leva. Il se dirigea vers la table au pied de laquelle se trouvait leurs vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et après un dernier regard à son épouse, il quitta la demeure.

Il ne lui fallut quelques courtes minutes pour trouver du bois empilé contre le mur de la bâtisse. Il prit plusieurs rondins et entra à nouveau. Le jour s'était levé et la tempête avait cessée, un radieux soleil brillait dans le ciel dépourvu de tout nuage. Pourtant, le froid mordant du Nord lui glaça le visage et la température à l'intérieur de la demeure était redevenue relativement basse. Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, William s'afféra à faire du feu dans la cheminée sans que son épouse ne se réveille. Lorsqu'il crépitait dans l'antre et commençait à réchauffer l'espace à nouveau, William se tourna vers Julia à nouveau. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un long baiser sur sa tempe en caressant sa joue.

-Je t'aime mon amour, murmura-t-il , n'oublie jamais ça. Quoiqu'il arrive Julia, je t'ai toujours aimé et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner et de se lever rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la table et il laissa sa montre qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il soupira alors profondément et il lui accorda un dernier regard. Puis, sans un mot, il se saisit de son chapeau et de son manteau. Il les mit et quitta la demeure sans bruit.

-J'arrive Kathleen, j'arrive ma petite princesse, dit-il en regardant l'horizon avant de quitter le perron de la cabane et de rejoindre la route d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

* * *

La jeune femme se réveillait doucement. Elle entendait le feu crépiter et sa chaleur sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Cette nuit avait été aussi magique que toutes les autres. Cette nuit là, elle avait oublié tous ses tourments et ses peurs. Cette nuit là, elle avait été aimé sincèrement, avec tendresse, passion. William avait toujours su lui montrer le respect, l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait à son égard mais cette nuit là, elle avait eu le sentiment de revivre les premières fois où il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle se sentait en paix, tout simplement. Avec un sourire bien calé sur les lèvres, elle se retourna, intriguée de ne pas sentir les bras de son époux autour d'elle, persuadée qu'elle le verrai s'afférer un peu plus loin. Mais pourtant, elle ne vit personne dans la maisonnette. Elle se redressa, mettant sa main sur sa poitrine pour retenir la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle.

-William?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et elle se leva. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture bien assez grande pour l'habiller totalement et elle marcha vers la table. Elle vit alors la montre qu'il avait posé dessus. Elle relut les mots gravés et son cœur manqua un battement.

_-Je t'aime mon amour, murmura la voix de William dans on esprit, n'oublie jamais ça. Quoiqu'il arrive Julia, je t'ai toujours aimé et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. _

-William, souffla Julia en se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit en grand et fit un pas sur le perron, sentant le froid la glacer jusqu'aux os. Elle regarda les alentours, mais elle ne vit rien qui indiquait que son époux était là.

-WILLIAM, cria-t-elle, WILLIAM !

Elle sentit la peur la gagner totalement et elle en eut un vertige en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en sentant les larmes couler, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Une fois encore, seul le silence de la plaine répondit à ses mots et elle laissa glisser sa main sur sa poitrine pur s'emparer de son médaillon, refermant ses doigts avec force dessus. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Elle savait ce que son époux allait faire. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait laissé seule ce main là, pourquoi il lui avait laissé sa montre, pourquoi il lui avait murmuré ces mots dans son sommeil. William était partit, seul. Seul il allait retrouver leur fille, seul il allait affronter la mère de celle-ci, seul il allait risquer sa vie, parce qu'il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il mourrait pour elle.

Un souffle de vent fit tournoyer les cheveux de Julia et elle se figea sur place. Elle regarda une dernière fois les traces de pas dans la neige et elle soupira profondément avant de regagner la demeure, refermant la porte derrière elle, le cœur prit à une angoisse immense.

* * *

William était arrivé rapidement au village qu'ils avaient tenté de rejoindre la veille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour questionner les villageois sur l'éventuelle présence de Mary et de son enfant. Tous s'accordaient sur un même point ; la jeune femme se trouvait dans une maison à la sortie de la forêt, à quinze minutes de marche du village. Apprenant ceci, le jeune homme demanda un cheval dont il paya l'emprunt avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait encore en poche, et sans aucune hésitation, il lança l'animal au galop dans la plaine. A chaque foulée, son cœur battait plus vite. Il savait qu'il était proche du but, si proche qu'il ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde.

Il arriva alors à la modeste demeure faite de la maison principale et d'une petite grange. Il descendit de cheval et marcha aussi tranquillement qu'il le put. Il vit la jeune femme dont il connaissait parfaitement le visage, vider un pot de chambre dans la neige et il s'avança doucement vers elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il le plus innocemment du monde alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Vous voulez quoi? Grommela Mary.

-Je...je me suis perdu et je...

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant un enfant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Rentre John, murmura Mary à son attention.

Malgré ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements de garçon, il reconnut aussitôt ce regard et ce visage pourtant marqué d'hématomes et de coupures. Il voulut sourire à l'enfant, mais cela aurait trahis son identité et il le quitta rapidement des yeux. Malheureusement pas assez rapidement pour que Mary ne le remarque pas. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kathleen et Mary se mit aussitôt devant elle.

-Je connais pas le coin, lança la jeune femme en prenant le bras de Kathleen pour la faire rentrer, passez votre chemin.

En un bond, William s'avança vers elles mais la porte claqua aussitôt.

-Paappaaaaa, hurla Kathleen à l'intérieur, papaaaaaaa.

Il tambourina plusieurs fois à la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Il entendit les coups et la petite fille pleurer. Alors, sans attendre une seule seconde plus, William ouvrit la porte violemment et s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur. Un coup de feu fit s'envoler les corbeaux se trouvant sur le toit de la grange et l'instant d'après,le silence tomba.

* * *

_à suivre... ( oui, non pas taper ! :) ) _


	29. Chapter 29

En entendant la petite fille hurler, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. William avait tambouriné plus fort à la porte et d'un violent coup de pied, il l'ouvrit. Il avait couru vers la petite pièce au fond de la maison dans laquelle Mary s'était réfugiée pour s'enfuir par la porte à l'arrière. Mais Kathleen s'était débattue, encore et encore avec rage. Elle appelait son père alors que Mary tentait de la faire taire. La jeune femme la tenait par la taille fermement, sans se soucier des coups de pieds que la petite fille lui donnait. Elle marchait tant bien que mal vers la porte avant que Kathleen ne lui morde la main et qu'elle ne s'échappe quelques instants.

-Petite peste, lança la jeune femme en l'empoigna par le bras où un hématome le recouvrait déjà.

Kathleen gémit et aussitôt la jeune femme la frappa violemment au visage.

-LÂCHEZ-LA, cria William en entrant dans la pièce.

Mary leva les yeux vers lui et une seconde plus tard, elle attira Kathleen contre elle à nouveau. L'inspecteur vit alors l'arme qu'elle tenait et il se figea sur place, sentant la peur le gagner totalement.

-Ne vous approchez pas, lança la jeune femme en pointant l'arme sur la tempe de la fillette qui pleurait simplement, n'approchez pas ou je la tue.

-Je vous en prie, murmura William en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement, ne lui faites plus de mal.

-C'est MA fille vous m'entendez? La mienne, j'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Vous n'êtes rien pour elle.

-Mary s'il vous plait, soupira William en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

-Je ne laisserais jamais personne me la reprendre, c'est ma petite fille, dit-elle en sanglotant, la mienne vous m'entendez? Et si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne, personne ne l'aura.

-Ce n'est qu'une fillette Mary, je vous en prie, laissez-la partir. Elle est innocente.

-Non, non je la laisserai pas.

-S'il...te plait, sanglota la fillette, mamaaaan.

-Vous avez entendu? Lança Mary en riant. Maman, elle m'appelle maman.

-Mary, elle est terrifiée, s'emporta William, VOUS la terrifiez. Si vous vous comportiez avec elle comme une mère avec sa fille, elle n'aurait pas peur de vous, elle ne lutterait pas pour vous échapper et vous n'auriez pas à la punir et à la frapper.

-Elle est insolente et entêtée, elle mérite ces corrections.

-L'aimez-vous au moins? Gronda le jeune homme. Aimez-vous cette enfant Mary?

-C'EST MA FILLE ! Je l'ai mise au monde. Elle est ma chair et mon sang.

-Si vous l'aimiez, continua l'Inspecteur avec calme, vous ne la brutaliseriez pas de cette façon, vous lui laisseriez le choix de vous aimer quand elle aurait envie de le faire. Vous ne la séquestreriez pas, vous veillerez à ce qu'elle s'endorme toujours le ventre plein, au chaud, qu'elle ne manque de rien. Vous la couveriez de baisers, vous la prendriez dans vos bras, vous passeriez des heures à la regarder dormir. C'est ce que sa mère fait, parce qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Si vous l'aimiez comme une mère aime sa fille, vous auriez traversé l'enfer pour la retrouver et la ramener auprès de vous et...

-C'est ce que j'ai fais, et je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai risqué ma vie pour l'avoir avec moi à nouveau.

-Mais à quel prix? Regardez-la, regardez ce que vous lui avez fait. Une mère ne fait pas cela à son enfant, pas si elle l'aime d'un amour sans borne. Vous avez mis au monde cette enfant, mais vous n'êtes pas sa mère Mary, sa mère est la femme qui est morte de peur et d'inquiétude depuis qu'elle a disparu, sa mère est celle qui a le cœur brisé depuis qu'on lui a enlevé sa fille. Sa mère, continua William doucement, est la femme qui l'aime de ton son cœur et qui donnerai sa vie pour elle, sa mère attend qu'on lui ramène sa fillette. Je vous en prie Mary, lança William suppliant, laissez-moi ramener Kathleen à sa mère.

Mary resta silencieuse pendant quelques temps, ne quittant pas des yeux William mais laissant pourtant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il crut que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il ne savait pas si ses mots avaient eu un impact sur la jeune femme car il savait depuis le premier jour qu'elle était imprévisible et profondément malade. Le geste qu'elle eut, le confirma dans son analyse. Il vit Mary se baisser quelques secondes vers Kathleen pour venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et très doucement, elle desserra son bras de la taille de la fillette. Elle leva les yeux vers William et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique se soit elle approcha l'arme de sa tempe.

-Je ne vivrais pas sans elle, lança la jeune femme dans un sanglot avant de tirer.

Le coup de feu retentit violemment mais lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de la jeune femme se dénouer de sa taille, Kathleen se précipita vers William en courant. Il s'accroupit aussitôt, ouvrant les bras alors qu'il vit le corps de Mary tomber lourdement sur le sol. Une seconde plus tard, Kathleen se blottit contre lui et il la serra avec force. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la pauvre femme étendue un peu plus loin, un trou béant dans sa tête, le sang coulant sur le plancher sombre.

-Papa, sanglota Kathleen dans son cou, papa tu m'as trouvé. Je savais que tu me trouverais, je savais.

-Je suis là ma princesse, répondit William en un souffle avant de fermer les yeux, je suis là. Tout est terminé, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant.

Il plaça alors une main à l'arrière de la tête de la petite fille pour l'empêcher de se retourner et de voir le corps un peu plus loin. Et ils restèrent là, enlacés pendant de longues minutes avant que William ne se sépare d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien ravagé par les larmes. Il en essuya une qui avait glissé sur sa joue meurtrie avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Nous allons retrouver Julia maintenant, dit-il doucement, elle a été incroyable inquiète tu sais?

-Elle est là?

-Oui, elle est là, avec moi je vais t'amener à elle.

La fillette eut un immense sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour une tendre étreinte. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et sans s'éloigner, il la porta hors de la demeure pour la quitter rapidement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers le cheval et y plaça la fillette. Il grimpa à son tour dans son dos et une fois confortablement installés, il lança l'animal au galop, sentant le corps de la fillette reposer contre son torse.

* * *

Julia s'était rapidement habillée en voyant que son époux l'avais laissé seule. Son esprit bouillonnait alors qu'elle passait ses vêtements, qu'elle nouait son corset, qu'elle tentait de discipliner ses cheveux.

Elle était en colère, inquiète et déboussolée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait voulu quitter la demeure sur le champ, suivre les traces de pas pour retrouver son époux et savoir s'il était en vie, s'il avait retrouvé leur fille, s'il était sain et sauf. Et pourtant, elle se demandait si elle ne devait tout simplement pas l'attendre ici. C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, pour la protéger. Elle respectait son choix et elle le comprenait car elle en aurait fait tout autant pour lui.

-Mais qui te protégera si je ne suis pas là William? Murmura Julia en caressant du bout des doigts la montre qu'elle tenait toujours.

Elle soupira profondément en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Et tu crois certainement que je vais t'attendre ici, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle rangea la montre dans sa poche et elle prit son manteau qu'elle passa rapidement. Puis, sa cape qu'elle fixa sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et elle se figea sur place, voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Tiens, tiens Madame Murdoch, dit-elle en souriant, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser entrer?

-Sally, soupira Julia en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, où est ma fille? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle?

Elle voulut se jeter sur elle, mais la jeune femme pointa alors une dague et Julia ne bougea dès lors plus.

-Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais à votre place, murmura-t-elle simplement, laissez-moi entrer et nous pourrons parler calmement.

Julia sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que les ennuis étaient encore là et que l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Sally Pendick signifiait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_( Il resta 2 chapitres les ami(e)s ! ) ;) _


End file.
